Dulce Pecado
by Wolfmika
Summary: Ambos se besaron firmando ese acuerdo de tentación y peligro excitante. Por qué Adrián y Marinette disfrazados de Chat Noir y Ladybug estaban por pecar antes de casarse, que mejor que hacer un dulce pecado disfrazados.
1. Prologo

**Dulce pecado.**

Ni Marinette ni Adrián tenían más opciones, ambos se encontraban en la cuerda floja y esta vez ni siquiera sus alter ego Ladybug y Chat Noir podrían salvarlos.

Las invitaciones ya fueron envidas, el día fue establecido y los preparativos ya fueron comenzados. Marinette sentía ahora que sus sueños del pasado se convertían en pesadillas, ella no deseaba casarse con Ardían su amor del pasado su corazón era para Chat Noir; mas no tenía opción Gabriel Agreste tiene el poder suficiente para hacerle perder su credibilidad y desempeño como diseñadora de modas en todo el mundo y si no fuera eso suficiente podría dejar a su familia sin su panadería y sin su hogar. _**"Que mejor que casarse con un Modelo reconocido a nivel mundial"**_ dijo el… sus sueños y su corazón poco a poco caían en pedazos frente a sus ojos.

Adrián golpeaba repetidas veces las paredes de su habitación, ¿De qué serbia ser un héroe si ahora no podía salvarse? A pesar de a ver cumplido ya con la mayoría de edad, no podía dejar de ser presa de su padre. Ardían no deseaba casarse con Marinette _**"Que mejor que casarse con una de las mejores diseñadoras de modas en todo Paris"**_ dijo su padre. Más no podía negarse, no quería a su futura esposa pero eso no significaba no tenerle estima; si se negaba dejaría a la pobre en la ruina y el también, no le importaba el podría trabajar en cualquier cosa fuera del modelaje, pero afectar a terceros, eso sí que no podía hacerlo.

Esa noche en su punto de encuentro, se podía notar la tristeza y la tención crear una atmosfera a su alrededor, sin miradas, sin sonrisas, solo suspiros amargos, dolor en los pechos, y nudos en la garganta que ayudaban a oprimir el futuro llanto.

- _Ya no podremos vernos más_.- fueron sus primeras palabras, Chat Noir no se giró a verla, comprendía sus palabras.

- _Te entiendo.-_ Apretó los puños con fuerza, hasta ahora no decía nada, pensaba en una posible locura, sabía que lo que estaba por hacer no era lo correcto, ni para Marinette ni para él.

Ladybug estaba por irse antes de soltarse a llorar por completo, ella amaba a Chat Noir con todo el corazón y saberse mujer de otro era algo que no soportaría, combatir el mal a su lado seria completamente difícil ahora. Antes de que ella lograra marcharse, el gato negro la tomo de los brazos y la beso con desesperada pasión, Ladybug no pudo contenerse a responder el beso, ya no importaba que sus lágrimas se desbordaran sin control de sus ojos.

- _Veamos la próxima noche y todas las demás._

 _-Chat…No podemos…¡Voy a casarme!-_ Sus palabas fueron puñales directos a su corazón, mas eso no le impidió besarla nuevamente.

- _No me importa. Te amo My lady, y perderte no lo soportare._

Ella tampoco soportaría perderlo…Sabia que la propuesta de Chat Noir no era lo correcto para Adrián, ni para ella.

Ambos se besaron firmando ese acuerdo de tentación y peligro excitante. Por qué Adrián y Marinette disfrazados de Chat Noir y Ladybug estaban por pecar antes de casarse, que mejor que hacer un dulce pecado disfrazados.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 **Otro drabble sobre esta pareja jeje**

 **Espero que les guste esta historia n.n**

 **Preguntas, dudas, aclaraciones, tomatazos lo que sea todo es bien venido n.n**

 **Hasta la próxima.  
bye bye.**


	2. Marcha nupcial o marcha fúnebre

Cap.1 "Marcha nupcial o marcha fúnebre"

Sentía un fuerte nudo en el estómago… no, no eran los nervios, era un sentimiento mesclado con la angustia y el coraje, sentía que el perfecto vestido de novia le picaba horriblemente y al mismo tiempo por breves segundos un frio le recorría todo el cuerpo.

Desesperada toma un bolsa de papel entre sus manos, destrozándola y haciéndola bolita para tirarla dentro al cesto de basura junto a otras tantas que ya había utilizado desde hace una hora, tiempo que llevaba metida en ese lugar avía comenzado a hiperventilarse, cosa que cualquier persona consideraría normal en una novia… "experimentar la ansiedad por que llegue su hora de caminar al altar"… pero no, Marinette no estaba ansiosa, lo que menos quería era casarse con Adrián.

-¡Donde hay un akuma cuando se le necesita!- chillo frenando su inquietante caminar de un lado a otro, dejándose caer de lleno sobre el diván de la habitación.

-Tranquila Marinette.- la azabache le dedico una triste mirada a su Kwami.- Tal vez casarte con Adrián no será tan malo después de todo, puede que tus sentimientos por el florezcan nuevamente.

-Tikki… yo también pensé lo mismo, pero… Pasar demasiado tiempo a lado de Chat Noir, despertó sentimientos en mí que solo creía únicos para Adrián en aquel entonces.

-Pero lo que acordaron hacer ustedes dos, va más allá de sus ideales, es una aventura personal y pasional solamente… ¡Tú vas a casarte! ¿Crees que es justo para Adrián que le engañes con Chat Noir incluso antes de tu boda?

-¡Y tú crees que lo que su padre piensa hacerle a mi familia si no me caso con su hijo es justo!... ya lo pensé muy bien Tikki eres testigo de mis noches de no dormir por pensar en todo esto, sé que es injusto para él, para Chat…Marinette un diseñadora de modas que trabaja para el padre de un reconocido modelo ahora debe casarse con su hijo para que su familia no se vaya a quiebra por chantajes, mientras que Ladybug ya casada tiene una aventura con Chat Noir.

-¡Marinette!

Tikki quería decirle algo, a ella igual le dolía ver a su protegida en ese estado, más tubo que esconderse rápidamente dentro del ramo de novia, un ramo hecho de cristalería fina. Alya entro a la habitación con su cámara en mano y sin previo aviso le tomo una foto a la desparramada novia sobre el diván.

-Vaya cara, parece que vas a un funeral en lugar de tu propia boda.- le dijo con cierto tono de burla en su voz.

-¡Alya!- chillo Marinette- ¡Ya no lo soporto más, estar encerrada aquí me produce claustrofobia!

-Calma en cualquier segundo, sin que te des cuenta ya estarás frente a las puertas y haciendo tu marcha nupcial al altar, que acaso no se está cumpliendo tu sueño de casarte con Adrián, tener dos hijos, y adoptar un perro y un gato, o mejor a un ¡Un hámster!

La pelinegra no pudo evitar sonreír a su mejor amiga, de solo recordar aquellos locos sueños con Adrián un vago sentimiento de melancolía la envolvió por completo; aun así ni su familia, ni Alya su mejor amiga, sabia el verdadero motivo por el cual se estaba casando en esos momentos, todo tenía que quedar en lo más discreto posible, y sabiendo que la morena era la reportera encargada de cubrir la noticia de la boda del famoso modelo, más que nunca estaba en peligro de ser descubierta en ese fraude…incluso más en peligro que las veces que Alya intento descubrir quien esta tras la máscara de Ladybug. Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron abruptamente interrumpiendo a ambas amigas, Nathalie miro a Marinette sin demostrar expresión alguna y después se giró a ver el tocador haciendo una extraña mueca con los labios.

-Señorita… usted debe saber que los pendientes sobre su tocador fueron hechos especialmente para esta ocasión.- Marinette se sintió palidecer, no podía quitarse sus pendientes.

-Lo sé, p-pero no puedo deshacerme de mis pendientes, son un amuleto familiar.

-Señorita Sancoeur, creo que mejor que nadie debe de saber que Marinette es muy tradicionalista, las novias tradicionalmente utilizan un objeto nuevo, uno usado y algo azul para la buena suerte durante su matrimonio.

Sin más palabras Nathalie salió de la habitación, Marinette se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el diván.

-Gracias Alya.

-Sabes ciento que hacen mucho solo por algo de joyería, luces perfecta.

-¡Sudo como un cerdo!- ante le comentario ambas chicas estallaron a carcajadas.

Por otro lado, en una habitación contigua Adrián se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo completo, ya había utilizado trajes como ese para diferentes sesiones de modelaje y ahora más que nunca usar uno se le hacía por demás incómodo.

-Por qué no aparece un akuma ahora- susurro para sí de forma resignada.

-¿Que dices?- Nino tras de él, le golpeo un hombro de forma amistosa haciéndole recordar su presencia.

-¡Eh!... quiero decir que no espero que la hora llegue.- sonrió nervioso, y Nino solo atino a reírse.

-Venga, entiendo que estés nervioso pero disfruta de tus últimos minutos de soltería.- intento animarle.- ahora voy por Alya últimamente desatiende su trabajo como reportera y esta es la gran noticia antes de su acenso.

Una vez su amigo salió de la habitación, suspiro con resignación dejando caer los hombros, un molesto murmuro le hizo fruncir el ceño, no le molestaba la voz ni quien murmuraba, era la tonada lo que le molestaba, fiero miro a Plagg su Kwami volaba a su alrededor como si estuviese danzando con un trozo de queso y para colmo la melodía que entonaba era la de la marcha nupcial.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?!- le regaño, arrebatándole el queso, más el pequeño kwami se fue contra el arrebatando de nueva cuenta el trocito de queso y devorándolo para que el rubio no selo quitase otra vez.

-¿Prefieres que te entone la marcha fúnebre? Tun tun tuntún tun tuntuntuntuntun… ¡Oye alégrate es el día de tu boda!

-Esto no es una boda Plagg, es una farsa disfrazada de amor perfecto.

-Y si es una farsa ¿Por qué no la detienes? Si tu corazón le pertenece a Ladybug sin saber quién es tras la máscara, motívala a mostrarte su identidad.

-Claro que puedo hacerlo, pero sabes todo lo que está en juego… si por mi fuera dejaría a Marinette plantada en el altar y todos me tacharían mal…-intento explicarse pero la realidad seria que por un buen tiempo Marinette sería el centro de las burlas por quedar plantada y si eso no fuera suficiente ella su familia estarían en la calle.

-Por otro lado, y aunque te cases.- continuo el pequeño gato- ¿Estás seguro de seguir con ese juego entre ladybug? Lo que aras no es justo para tu esposa.

-Ya lo sé plagg… pero yo no amo a Marinette es una buena amiga, una buena persona, pero jamás la dueña de mi corazón.

-¡Buag! Ya empiezas de cursi otra vez… aun así es injusto y traicionas todos los ideales por los cuales Ladybug y tu pelean.

Tenía razón, y aunque no lo parezca, lo que dijo esa noche fue por mero instinto más no se arrepentía de sus palabras, después pensó en la posibilidad de enamorarse de Marinette, pero simplemente lo veía imposible.

Hasta ahora no se avía percatado de que Plagg tenía atado al cuello un listón rojo en forma de moño, le hacía ver adorable y al mismo tiempo le entraba una gran curiosidad.

-¿Qué traes en el cuello?

-Es mi corbatín… debo estar presentable para tu boda.- le respondió con cierto toque de orgullo en sus palabras, cosa que Adrián agradeció pues le hiso reír como nunca.

El llamado a la puerta lo saco de su alegría, Plagg se escondió rápidamente dentro del saco de Adrián, Nathalie entro a la habitación, inspeccionando todo el lugar con la mirada.

-¿Paso lago?

-Ya es la hora.- anuncio, el cuerpo de Adrián se enfrió por esas palabras, y su triste mirada reino otra vez en su rostro.

Cuando Adrián ingreso a la capilla, los invitados terminaban de tomar sus lugares, en cualquier momento la marcha nupcial sonaría, el momento no tardo para nada, las puertas se abrieron al principio tres niñas vestidas de blanco con lunares rojos caminaron por el pasillo lanzando los pétalos de rosa blanca, seguidas de las damas de honor, entre ellas Chloe… es ahora cuando más pedía que ella fuera na de las principales personas que se opusiera a su matrimonia, pero desde que la hija del alcalde se comprometió con el famoso XY; Adrián Agreste paso a segundo término.

Finalmente el momento que marcaría su vida estaba llegando, Marinette caminaba por la alfombra cubierta de pétalos de rosa blanca del brazo de su padre… trago grueso al verla, no porque le gustara sino porque lo que más temía estaba por cumplirse, dio una rápida mirada a su padre quien estaba en primera fila supervisando que todo fuera acorde al plan… toda la ceremonia se desarrolló con tranquilidad, nadie intervino durante los votos, y en las mente de ambos se encontraba la misma interrogante.

"¿Por qué no hay un akuma?"


	3. Acuerdos

**Cap2. Acuerdos.**

Si durante la ceremonia todo se desarrolló de manera muy tranquila, aun no era tiempo para respirar tranquilamente para Adrián y Marinette… el juego apenas estaba comenzando.

Durante la recepción y tres buenas horas fingiéndose el nuevo matrimonio más feliz del mundo, Marinette sentía que sus mejillas se habían entumido por tanto sonreír y lo mismo para Adrián, la pareja tras bailar el primer vals fue a sentarse a su mesa, sin que nadie lo vigilara puesto que el padre de Adrián se encontraba hablando con los reporteros, en lugar de la pareja.

-Lo siento.- fueron las primeras palabras del rubio, Marinette lo miro algo confundida más sin embargo parecía comprender sus palabras.- Se que tu no querrías esto y lamento mucho lo que mi padre hizo.

-No todo fue culpa tuya.- le consoló poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, a pesar de que ya le dolía el rostro por sonreír tanto le dedico una sonrisa, la única más sincera que había tenido toda esa noche.- yo debí a verme opuesto más a sus decisiones a pesar de su chantaje para con mi familia, si me hubiese negado en ese momento que importaba mi reputación como diseñadora, no soy una inútil y mis padres y yo encontraríamos la manera de salir adelante.

-Yo también debí a verme opuesto, pero ¿Por qué no lo hicimos cuando teníamos la oportunidad?

-Por qué estábamos llenos de dudas y miedos… te seré sincera Adrián yo esperaba que algo interfiriera en nuestra boda.- y tras esas palabras la azabache se levantó de su lugar para salir del gran salón.

En el momento que Marinette cruzo la puerta del baño Tikki salió de su escondite, de entre los cabellos sueltos de Marinette, al tener un traje de novia ceñido al cuerpo, las posibilidades de esconderse entre su ropa eran nulas.

-¿Estas bien Marinette?- pregunto la kwami cuando miro a su protegida deslizarse lentamente por la puerta tras de ella.

-Me siento muy cansada Tikki, física y emocionalmente.

-Yo sé que estás pensando en transformarte y huir de este lugar, para encontrarte con Chat Noir.

-Lo pensé Tikki, pero no puedo a pesar de que lo amo con todas mis fuerzas, no puedo hacerle esto a Adrián y sobre todo no quiero ver a Chat aunque deseara con todas mis fuerzas que un akuma aparezca… ¿Que le voy a decir? "¡Hola Chat! recuerdas que acordamos vernos aunque yo dije que me estaba por casar, pues que crees hoy día me eh casado y justo un akuma aparece".

-Supongo que deberías de decirle la verdad pero no de esa forma, estas muy alterada desde esta mañana, tu boda, desear desesperadamente que un akuma aparezca y ahora no querer tener que lidiar con un akuma.- la kwami se abrazó al pecho de Marinette reconfortándola, y por aquel pequeño gesto, la chica correspondió al abrazo con cuidado.

-Soy una torpe Tikki, lo mejor sería terminar con todo esto antes de que comience y aceptar el hecho de que ya soy la mujer de Adrián.

-Solo has lo que tu corazón te dicte Marinette.

Adrián miraba la vacío desde la terraza del salón, el sentir el viento helado en su rostro le hacía despejarse por momentos de los turbios pensamientos que nublaban su mente.

-Para ser una boda, la fiesta es demasiado aburrida.- comento Plagg frente al rostro del rubio.

-¿Esperabas escuchar música Rock? Es una boda Plagg por lo general son así de aburridas.

-Me sorprende que sepas de estos acontecimientos teniendo en cuenta que casi nunca, o más bien nunca asististe a una fiesta.- comento el gato negro.

-Recuerdas hace un año, la boda de Nino y Alya, es casi lo mismo que…

-Es casi lo mismo que esto, haciendo una ligera excepción que ese día un akuma ataco en plena ceremonia.- interrumpió rápidamente el kwami- y la boda termino celebrándose en un jardín el cual termino inundándose a causa que se soltó una tormenta y no tuviste más opciones que convertir tu propia casa en un salón de fiestas.

Adrián puso los ojos en blanco, y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, era cierto, cuando ese día debía ser memorable para sus amigos, todo lo descrito por Plagg paso, pero esta no era el caso, no ataco ningún akuma, el clima estaba perfecto y en aquella ocasión su padre no estaba en la ciudad por eso logro hacer de su casa un "salón de fiestas"

-Si un akuma apareciera ahora no sabría que decirle a Ladybug "My lady hoy día me eh casado" y jamás volvería a verla.- el pequeño Kwami se posó sobre la cabeza de Adrián a modo de abrazo, no estaba seguro de que decirle, Adrián agradeció el gesto tomándolo con cuidado entre sus manos.- ¿Qué se supone que voy a decirle a Marinette ahora?

-Te refieres al hecho de que tu padre te ha dicho que ambos deberán vivir en su mansión.

-Como si no fuera ya bastante avernos casado bajo sus amenazas, ahora debemos vivir bajo su mismo techo.

-Ve el lado bueno por le momento, no te ha dicho que es urgente darle el primer nieto.- bromeo, y su risa se intensifico al ver como la cara del rubio se ponía cada vez más pálida.

El momento más incómodo para ambos avía llegado, ahora los novios debían irse de la fiesta en dirección a Le Grand Paris… dentro de lauto ninguno de los dos decía nada, el silencio era incomodo, incluso hacían que sus propias respiraciones pasaran lo más discretas posibles.

-Marinette.- dijo Adrián rompiendo el incómodo silencio, la oji azul se giró a verlo- ahora que nos casamos pues… sé que lo más quieres es estar lo más alejada posible de mi padre pero…

-¿Pero?

-Se le baremos nuestra noche de bodas en Le Gran Paris.- a ambos se les erizo la piel con solo esas palabras.- y al día siguiente iremos a vivir a la mansión de mi padre.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo molesta- No basta con obligarnos a casarnos, ¡Tendremos que vivir bajo su propio techo¡… ¡¿Y después que?! ¡Nos obligara a tener un hijo!

-No creo que le asunto vaya por ese lado… aún sigo sin comprender porque este absurdo compromiso…

-Adrián eres un gran amigo, acepte todo esto, no sé si por miedo o porque, pero vivir bajo el mismo techo que tu padre, va contra todo lo que nosotros aviamos acordado el día anterior.

Suspiro con resignación un día antes de todo eso, ambos acordaron que al finalizar toda la boda vivirían juntos, si, pero no como un matrimonio, sino algo parecido a compañeros de piso se ocuparían de sus asuntos y solo fingirían ser la pareja feliz delante de su padre o los medios de comunicación. Cuando llegaron al hotel fueron guiados hasta la suite presidencial; Marinette estaba realmente molesta por la noticia y él lo comprendía.

La azabache tomo un par de cosas de su maleta y fue a meterse al baño donde con coraje lanzo las piezas de ropa contra el suelo sentándose de mala gana al borde del jacuzzi… Tikki apareció para intentar tranquilizarla, más antes de poder decir algo, un gran alboroto llamo su atención, lo mismo que para Adrián, desde el baño Marinette y Tikki se asomaron desde la ventana, mientras que Adrián y Plagg salieron al balcón, las personas corrían despavoridas por las calles intentando huir de un monstro gigante que parecía ser hecho de masa blanca que sujetaba algo en una de sus manos, los inconfundibles gritos de Chloe podían ser escuchados desde el último piso en donde se encontraban.

-¡A buena hora te apareces maldito akuma!- murmuraron ambos desde sus lugares.

Adrián que logro reaccionar antes, corrió hasta la puerta del baño donde se encontraba Marinette y se encargó de atrancar la puerta.

-¡Marinette tenemos que irnos de aquí!- le grito fingiendo preocupación por que se monstro que se acercaba la hotel pudiese hacerles daño

La perilla del baño comenzó a moverse de manera desesperada y el sonrió, la puerta estaba muy bien atrancada.

-¡No puedo salir!- grito la oji azul desde el otro lado de la puerta, Marinette agradecía porque la puerta estuviese atrancada, no sabe cómo o por qué pero lo agradecía.

-¡Buscare ayuda no te preocupes!- le grito Adrián

-¡Bien!

-Plagg es hora de transformarnos.

-Y tú que no querías ver esta noche a Ladybug.- su protegido le miro con reproche, el kwami suspiro derrotado para acto seguido comenzar con la transformación a Chat Noir.

Por su parte Marinette se cambió rápidamente el vestido de Novia por un camisón ligero color blanco, aunque no quería ver esa noche a Chat Noir, la gente necesitaba de su ayuda.

-¿Qué pasa si Adrián consigue abrir la puerta?- le pregunto alarmada la kwami.

En ese momento Marinette atranco la puerta con uno de los muebles del baño reforzando su protección, así no habría riesgos de que Adrián consiguiese abrir la puerta y descubriera que ella no estaba en el baño.

-A transformarnos Tikki.

Al salir por la ventana, lo primero que hizo Ladybug fue liberar a Chloe de aquella criatura, si algo bueno tenía la noche fue ver el a la hija del alcalde cubierta de aquella masilla blanca, durante su boda la rubia se avía comportado pero que veces anteriores, toda la velada pudo notar como molestaba a Rose pues según ella su vestido era la burla entera pues parecía el betún caído de un pastel de baja calidad. Y ahora que detalla a la criatura… Rose durante la noche llevaba puesta una tiara muy discreta, la misma que coronaba a esa criatura.

-No es una buena noche para que aparezcas criatura.

Escucho, arriba de un autobús estaba Chat Noir, su corazón se encogió presa del sentimiento de dolor, mas intento ignorarlo, ambos combatieron contra la criatura que aunque no lo pareciera era demasiado ágil y escurridiza; al mismo tiempo notaban que el regenerarse le costaba algo de tiempo y eso podrían usarlo a su favor.

-¡Chat Noir!- grito ladybug llegando a su lado.- tengo una idea usa el cataclismo y agrieta el pavimento, eso nos dará tiempo.

-Como ordene My lady.- más antes de ejecutar el plan de la chica, el gato negro aprovecho para robarle un rápido beso en los labios cosa que desconcertó a ladybug.

-Vamos no es momento para esto.- se reclamó a si misma, Chat ya avía utilizado su cataclismo y ahora era su turno de actuar.- ¡Lucky Charm!

Cuando el objeto invocado callo en sus manos, no lo podía creer.

-¡Es una broma!- exclamó, entre sus manos avía un ramo de novia, justo idéntico al cual horas antes ella lanzo al aire, solo que la diferencia estaba en que ese ramo era de colores rojos y negros.

-Sabes, si en lugar de tu traje tuviese un vestido de novia todo sería perfecto.- ladybug rodo los ojos lo que menos quería en eso momentos era algo que le hiciera referencia a su "boda"

-En cuanto yo lance esto tú le quitas la tiara a esa criatura y yo purifico al akuma.

Al lanzar el ramo por los aires, la criatura centro su atención en el, era claro que deseaba a atraparlo, justo momento en el que Chat Noir quitaba la tiara y la rompía en dos dejando en libertad al akuma, rápidamente la chica atrapo a la mariposa oscura en su yo- yo liberándola y regresando todo a la normalidad.

-My lady, te parece bien si aprovechamos este corto tiempo a solas.- sugirió el gato negro.

Ella quería decirle algo, quería decirle que lo mejor sería no comenzar con aquel juego tonto, pues ya le pertenecía a otra persona pero el pitido en sus aretes le impidió decir nada, solo salió corriendo del lugar. Chat hiso lo mismo pero si en ese momento no se hubiese desviado de dirección abría notado que tanto ladybug como él se dirigían a la misma dirección.

En cuanto entro de regreso por la ventana y su transformación desapareció noto la perilla de la puerta moverse con desesperación, Tikki se escondió entre el vestido descuidadamente doblado por la prisa de Marinette en cambiarse de ropa, quito el mueble de la puerta y esta se abrió casi al instante.

-¡Gracias Adrián!- dijo abrazándose a él, con fingida preocupación.- ya comenzaba a volverme claustrofóbica haya adentro.

-Tranquila.- le consoló- al menos ya no hay peligro, Ladybug y Chat Noar se han encargado de todo.

-Lo sé, los eh visto desde la ventana del baño.- Adrián se separó nervioso.

-¿L-los viste aparecer?

-Los vi alejar a la criatura de este lugar, no sé de donde salieron me asustaba más el hecho de quedarme encerrada en el baño.

Ambos se quedaron en completo silencio ¿Qué se suponía debían hacer ahora? ¿Culminar su "matrimonio"?

-Si no te molesta dormiré en el sofá.- dijo rápidamente Adrián tomando un cobertor y una almohada de la cama, Marinette asintió en silencio, mientras se acomodaba para dormir, apenas era el comienzo de una vida llena de farsas.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 **Tal vez la pelea no me quedo como muchos esperaba, soy un fraude haciendo estas cosas ToT prometo mejorar… pasando a otras cosas jeje, agradezco mucho a todos y todas los que han comentado y visto este fic, ando algo oxidada porque ya no había escrito fics largos desde hace una muy buena temporada jeje.**

 **Actualizare cada fin de semana y si me es posible entre semana n.n**

 **Espero que les guste es te cap.**

 **Dudas sugerencias, aclaraciones, tomatazos lo que sea, todo es bien venido.**


	4. Decisiones

_**Cap3. Decisiones.**_

El primer mes en la mansión Agreste, fue relativamente tranquilo, a lo que Marinette se imaginaba, al principio creía que tendría sobre ella y todo el día la mirada de Nathalie, vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos esperando al más mínimo erros para ser reportada con Gabriel su "querido suegro" a pesar de no a verlo visto más desde el día de su boda.

También desde entonces no veía mucho a Adrián, de hecho los dos tenían horarios que cumplir y entre ellos las horas de comida diferenciaban bastante en sus horarios impuestos por Gabriel y organizados por Nathalie incluso en las noches, Adrián llegaba muy tarde de las sesiones de fotografía o de sus pruebas de vestuario, apenas y lograba escucharlo entrar a la habitación darse una baño rápido y acomodarse en el sofá para dormir y cumplir con su agenda del día siguiente. Como acuerdo entre ellos dos e insistencia de su ahora marido, Marinette dormiría en su cama mientras él se quedaría en el sofá siempre y cuando ambos estuviesen en la misma habitación fingiéndose "felices"

Por otro lado mientras el silencio y la calma reinaban por completo en la mansión, en uno de los rincones menos vigilados del techo y fuera de la mira de las cámaras de vigilancia, se encontraba una joven que no aparentaba más que los diecisiete años de edad, que dejaba al viento jugar con sus largos cabellos de un tomo rojo muy vivo, sus ojos azules se centraron en la luna menguante como si tratara de descifrar un gran misterio… lo más extraño que alguien podría notar en ella además de a ver burlado la seguridad y encontrarse en ese lugar lejos de la vigilancia eran las dos antenas que sobre salían de su cabeza las cuales se movieron como un radar al sentir la presencia de alguien acercándose. Giro su rostro a su lado derecho encontrándose con un joven casi de su misma edad de cabellos más oscuros que la noche misma, sonrisa burlona y grandes ojos verdes quien gozaba al devorar un enorme trozo de queso y lo más curioso de aquel chico no era el ver como degustaba el queso como el manjar más exquisito del mundo sino la antena que sobresalía de su cabeza, así como dos más que salían de sus mejillas.

-¿Qué diría su alter ego en estos casos? "Es una linda noche no lo crees, _my lady"-_ bromeo el chico tirándose el ultimo trozo de queso a la boca, para después sentarse a lado de la joven pelirroja.

La joven apenas rio un poco por el comentario del chico.

-¿Qué diría su alter ego como respuesta? "Déjate de bromas, gato tonto"- le respondió del mismo modo burlón.

-No, nada de eso, se supone no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro, a pesar de que están más cerca de lo que ellos creen y se tratan como desconocidos.

-¡Vaya! ¡Plagg, no sabía que tenías ese tipo de pensamientos, si tan solo supieran que Ladybug y Chat Noir están más cerca de lo que ellos piensan.

-Tikki jamás me dijiste ¿Qué piensas del juego tonto que comenzaron tras las máscaras?- Plagg miro al igual que Tikki la luna, esperando que la respuesta se reflejara en ella.

Tikki suspiro y se abrazó más a sus rodillas, pensando en una respuesta para él Kwami; la última noche del ataque de un akuma mientras Marinette y Adrián dormían ambos Kwami se sorprendieron tanto de encontrarse, la verdad es que los ruidos en el mini bar la despertaron, no eran tan fuertes para generar un escándalo de lo contrario los otros dos hubieran despertado, más Tikki tenía un sentido auditivo más desarrollado que un humano, ella podía escuchar perfectamente hasta el sonido de una pluma tocando el suelo. Fue en ese momento que ambos se reencontraron nuevamente, más no dijeron nada a sus potadores.

-No lo sé Plagg… siento que si Marinette fuera sincera y el dijera a Adrián que está enamorada de Chat Noir y acepto vivir una "aventura" con el todo sería más fácil, sigo sin explicarme en que momento las cosas se distorsionaron tanto.

-Ambos están enamorados de la misma persona- añadió Plagg suspirando de forma derrotada.- Mis teorías son, uno: cuando ambos descubran la verdad podrían aceptar su amor completamente, o dos: se decepcionarían y su relación seria peor que como lo es ahora.

-Yo también lo pensé de esa forma… Marinette quería ir a buscar esta noche a Chat para dejarle en claro las cosas y decirle que no puede con esto, pero sus horarios lo impiden dejándola muy cansada, por otro lado quiere y no quiere hacerlo, tiene miedo de perderlo.

-Y porque perderlo si duerme en la misma habitación que "Chat Noir" para Adrián es lo mimo duerme en la misma habitación que "Ladybug" aunque no se den cuenta.

-Ese es el problema gato… nunca se darán cuenta.

Tras un rato de silencio, Plagg se puso de pie observando como poco a poco el cielo comenzaba a aclararse en matices azules dando paso al amanecer, pronto deberían de tomar las formas que sus protegidos conocían, Tikke le imito clavando su mirada azul sobre él.

-¿Cuál es tu plan? – le pregunto de forma seria.

-Adrián y Marinette deben saber la verdad, pero hacer que ambos se enamoren de dos personas que son una al mismo tiempo no será trabajo fácil, solo así lograran despertar el máximo poder.

-Genial, Adrian deberá estar enamorado de Marinette y ladybug al mismo tiempo, mientras Marinette debe enamorarse de Adrián y Chat Noir al mismo tiempo, es más fácil que se rebelen sus identidades y asunto resuelto ¿Cómo crees que será posible eso Plagg?- si Bien Tikki es comprensiva, no lograba explicar las ideas del gato frente a ella, él por su parte solo sonrío mientras su cuerpo destellaba un aura verde.

-Tu eres la de la buena suerte Tikki, no lo olvides traigo la mala suerte, y por lo general todas mis ideas son un fracaso, encárgate tu del resto, esta noche en este lugar.- dijo por ultimo convirtiéndose en un haz de luz que entro rápidamente a la mansión, lo más seguro era para esconderse aun lado de su portador.

Tikki estaba completamente sonrojada, Plagg la estaba citando nuevamente como todas las noches desde hace un mes… un aura roja envolvió su cuerpo y del mismo modo que Plagg se escondió a un lado de su portadora en un haz de luz.

La primera alarma del día sonó, Adrian fue el primero en levantarse y entrar a la ducha, mientras Marinette terminaba de desperezarse, al ver como el rubio entraba al cuarto de baño, ella se levantó para escoger el atuendo del día, muy a su pesar tenía una junta con el director creativo, más específico con Gabriel Agreste, tenía planeado sacar una nueva línea de ropa que, obviamente Adrián modelaría y necesitaba de ideas frescas, nuevas… que mejor que una de las mejores diseñadoras de parís después de él claro estaba.

Bufo con molestia, su ropa como la de su esposo estaba completamente revuelta dentro del armario, como era posible que eso pasara si siempre se encargaba de colocar las pertenecías de ambos en lugares específicos, es como si quisieran que Adrián utilizara un vestido de noche satinado.

Saco un conjunto blanco y gris después de rebuscar entre todo aquel desorden, cuando el chico salió solo con una bata de baño, le dedico un simple "buenos días" y corrió a encerrarse dentro de la ducha.

-Pienso que la idea de salir solo con una toalla alrededor de la cintura como tenías previsto hubiera sido lo mejor.- dijo Plagg

-¿De qué hablas? No lo hice sino por respeto, apenas estamos aprendiendo a vivir bien.- le respondió mientras abría el armario.

Al igual que Marinette bufo con molestia, sus cosas estaban en desorden otra vez, es como si alguien lo hiciese a propósito, es como si alguien quisiera ver que la chica vistiese con un traje sastre color caqui en el cual literalmente estaría nadando.

El desayuno estaba servido en el comedor, mientras ambos pasaban comida disimuladamente por debajo del a mesa para sus kwami sin darse cuenta, revisaban las agendas y los horarios de todo ese día.

-¿Tienes tiempo libre para reunirnos a comer? –pregunto Marinette, Adrián levanto su mirada levemente para observarla, mirar fijamente su agenda.

-No tengo una reunión con diseñadores.- le respondió observando su cita.

-A esa hora tengo junta con tu padre…

-¿Para cenar? – pregunto esta vez él-

-No.- negó con la cabeza.- inspección de materiales.

Ambos suspiraron, ni siquiera ese día tendrían la oportunidad de reunirse casualmente como amigos más que esposos. Ambos avían llegado a una misma conclusión, conclusión de la cual los kwami no estaban enterados: ambos intentarían enamorarse y vivir realmente el romance que estaban fingiendo.

Aunque también internamente ya avían tomado la decisión de vivir el romance que acordaron tras las máscaras sin saberlo.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Siento que este capítulo me quedo muy flojo, pero lo bueno ya está por comenzar xD… por hay debo un dibujo de Plagg con su moñito y su pedazo de queso pronto les pondré el enlace pienso hacer un speedpaint de eso jeje.**_

 _ **Tikki y Plagg se transformas, omg! Que se me hace que puede a ver algo por ahí jajaja.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara este capitulo n.n**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización**_


	5. Coincidencia

_**Cap4. Coincidencia**_

Marinette deseaba el pronto fin de tan pesado día laboral… encerrada en su oficina, Tikki se había posado sobre su cabeza mirando atentamente los bocetos para nuevos diseños, la chica parecía estresarse más con cada trazo, con cada línea borrada, con cada hoja botada a la basura.

-¡Ya!- exclamo tomando todo sobre su escritorio y botándolo al aire.

No se quejaba de su carrera, amaba el diseño, amaba diseñar, tenía un sentido perfecto de la responsabilidad y puntualidad para entregar los trabajos incluso sabia trabajar bajo presión. Pero no para trabajar bajo la estricta mirada y reglas de Gabriel Agreste, no solo se conformaba con ser su suegro, sino también su jefe.

Dejo en manos de Marinette crear una nueva línea de modas, que fuera perfecta para que Adrián modelara, la temática era simple, una nueva línea de ropa basado en el estilo Art Nouveau.

-Todos tus diseños son buenos ¿Por qué los descartas?- pregunto la Kwami.

-No tiene que ser buenos tiene que ser perfectos para que Adrián los modele.- respondió resignada recojiendo sus trabajo del suelo. Si el señor Gabriel encuentra el mas mínimo erros en alguno de estos bocetos, pasara la mayor parte del día regañándome.

-El ah dicho que eres una de las mejores diseñadora de todo parís ¿Por qué regañarte?

-El problema Tikki es que frente a los compradores, es amable y modera sus palabras a conveniencia, pero es otra persona cuando los ingresos ya no están presentes.- Le respondió.

Dejo de recoger sus diseños, miraba fijamente las hojas tiradas, su rostro se ilumino, hay estaba lo que necesitaba, como un rompecabezas, el primer conjunto del a colección pedida por Gabriel, los patrones, el estilo, la composición todo. Y que importaba si a su suegro no le gustaba ¡Al carajo con el! El campo visual que ahora tenía era perfecto.

Tomo una su libreta de bocetos, libreta que siempre le acompañaba a donde fuera, su mano se movía por su sola y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los dos primeros modelos ya estaba listos.

-¡Son hermosos!- exclamo la Kwami.

-Gracias Tikki, a veces un poco de locura en el trabajo no viene tan mal.- sonrío, ahora tenía que recoger todo ese desastre, en cualquier momento Gabriel entraría a supervisar que estuviese trabajando y el solo ver su desastre hecho hace solo unos minutos le traería un nuevo sermón sobre la seriedad en el trabajo.

Tikki por su parte, entro al bolso de Marinette debajo del escritorio, le había dado hambre, y dentro del bolso habita un paquete de galletas solo para ella, en caso de que el señor Agreste Entrara la pequeña Kwami se ocultaría entre todas las cosas que se encontraban en el bolso de Marinette.

Adrián por su parte, se encontraba solo dentro de su camerino, las luces de los reflectores y los flash de las cámaras le provocaron ardor en los ojos, él ya debería de estar a acostumbrado a todo eso por los años que lleva siendo modelo, más en el último año el número de luces y cámaras había aumentado.

Se había colocado un par de gotas en los ojos para calmar el ardor, tan sumido estaba en su tranquilidad que el simple olor a queso le hizo hacer una mueca por la peste.

-Plagg si te lo comes todo no pediré traigan mas.- le advirtió, cuando Adrián percibía el olor a Queso era por que Plagg ya avía encontrado la ración que siempre le llevaba por si ocurría alguna emergencia en cuanto a los akumas.

\- No eres el único que necesita reponer sus energías.- le contesto.

-Pero si tu no has hecho nada, todo lo que lleva el día te la has pasado dentro de la maleta.

-¿Crees que estar hay dentro es divertido? Mi preciado queso es lo único que me mantiene lejos de la locura.- dramatizo, él rubio rio por eso, abriendo lentamente sus ojos, aun se notaban irritados, más la molestia ya no era tanta como antes.

-Es raro que ningún akuma ataque en estos días… todo esta tan tranquilo.- murmuro clavando su mirada en el techo.

Plagg floto hasta quedarse frente del rubio, lo analizaba con la mirada.

-Lo dices porque quieres ver a Ladybug ¿verdad?

-Estar con Marinette y la constante vigilancia de mi padre en ambos me impiden poder salir a verla, lo más seguro es que piense que tras su confesión ya no quiero verla de nuevo.

-Ladybug se ha casado y piensa en vivir una aventura contigo transformado, es bastante curioso si quieres mi opinión… No será que le destino no los quiere juntos- Adrián le miro por unos segundos, después negó con la cabeza.

-El destino quiere que estemos juntos.- le aseguro.- pero hasta que no terminemos con Hawk Moth no podremos estarlo.

-Puede que sea eso.- respondió sin mucha importancia el Kwami- ¿Qué pasara cuando termines con el enemigo? ¿Le dirás a Marinette que eres Chat Noir y estás enamorado de Ladybug? ¿Qué has vivido otro tipo de aventuras con ella mientras estabas casado?

-Hay cosas que sería mejor mantener en secreto a Marinette para siempre. – dijo como respuesta todas las preguntas del kwami, ahora era el pequeño gato quien negaba con su cabeza y regresaba dentro de la maleta a comer su preciado queso.

Adrián era tan despistado, y solo rogaba por que Tikki tuviera más suerte que él.

Un gran estruendo se dejó escuchar, los tocadores se movieron ligeramente y el suelo bajo su silla se sacudió, sobre saltado se levantó de su lugar, Plagg rápidamente se escondió dentro de la camisa de Adrián, para después salir a ver que era todo ese alboroto.

Las personas se encontraban evacuando el edificio, no solo podía escuchar los gritos de los trabajadores, sino también de las personas en las calles, tal parecía invoco a un Akuma con la mente; aprovechando el pánico de las personas corrió directo a las escaleras de emergencia.

-¡Plagg transfórmame!

 _¡AAAH!_

Escucho el grito, por un momento se desconcertó, estaba seguro de que nadie estaba por esos lugares que estaba solo, pero el grito por su distancia no era cerca sino lejos, algunos pisos más abajo.

Marinette se encontraba en el suelo, se había lastimado un tobillo, mientras buscaba un lugar para poder transformarse, resbalo accidentalmente por las escaleras rompiendo de paso el tacón de su zapatilla, era pro eso que odiaba ese tipo de zapatos.

-¿Estas bien Marinette?- pregunto preocupada la Kwami, a pesar de que Marinette le sonrió esa torcedura parecía ser seria y no algo que se curara en cuestión de minutos.

Tikki rápidamente se escondió, Chat Noir callo frente a la oji azul.

-¿Estas bien? – le pregunto, por un momento la respiración de Marinette se cortó, ya tenía bastante tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron y el tenerlo frente parecía un sueño.

El héroe, le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, y al intentarlo, ella soltó un quejido, en verdad que se avía lastimado al caer por las escaleras, un nuevo estruendo apareció, Chat no podía perder más tiempo, pero tampoco podía dejar a su "Esposa" en esa situación.

-¡E-Espera!- Marinette enrojeció de pies a cabeza, Chat la avía tomado en brazos, para salir con ella rápidamente del edificio.

Salieron por una ventana al final de uno de los pasillos, un enorme ciclope estaba a tacando la ciudad.

-¡¿Esas cosas existen?!- se preguntó sorprendido Chat aun con Marinette en brazos.

-Esas cosas solo existen en la fantasía ¿Cómo puede ser posible que un ciclope ataque la ciudad?

Chat miraba por los alrededores algo impaciente, tenía que poner a salvo a Marinette y no divisaba a Ladybug por ninguna parte, con la ayuda de su bastón subió al techo del edificio, alejándose lo más que considero prudente y seguro para dejar a Marinette, dejándola en el techo de otro edificio.

-Aquí estaras segura.- le dijo

-¡E-espera! M-mi…mi esposo sigue donde esa criatura, por favor ayúdalo.- Chat le miro de soslayo asintiendo con la cabeza, comenzando a alejarse.

Marinette sonrío al verlo partir, no pudo evitar que un recuerdo de su adolescencia le llegara a la mente, algo similar le había pasado, cuando un amigo del colegio había sido demonizado por un akuma y buscaba destruí su forma civil.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Tikki la saco de sus pensamientos. El tobillo aun el dolía bastante.

-Si.- mintió- tenemos que darnos prisa, Chat no podrá con el akuma solo…¡Tikki transfórmame!

Cuando Chat Noir regreso a donde el ciclope, este tenia atrapada en una de sus manos a Alya, quien le golpeaba por ser liberada con nulo resultado, Chat extendió su bastón golpeándole en la cabeza. En respuesta la criatura le arrojo a la morena, afortunadamente ladybug apareció salvándola y dejándola segura en el suelo son ningún rasguño.

-¡Ladybug!- exclamo Alya, esta le sonrío.

-Sera mejor que busques un lugar seguro.- le dijo comenzando a caminar.

-¡Espera te has lastimado!

-No es nada, ahora refúgiate mientras ambos luchamos contra el.- por un momento las jóvenes se miraron, tal vez Alya podría saber quién es la persona demonizada y tener alguna pista de donde se esconde el akuma.- ¿Le conoces?

-Sí, es un historiador de mitos.- respondió- le estaba entrevistando en Le Grand Paris, cuando Chloe apareció y le humillo frente a las cámaras.

Ladybug coloco un par de dedos en el puente de su nariz, mientras negaba con la cabeza, esa mujer sabía de sacar de quicio a todo el mundo si se lo propina, detallo a la criatura en cuento escucho el grito de Chat y el cómo este era lanzado por los aires, tenía una especie de collar con una piedra purpura alrededor del cuello de seguro ahí estaba el akuma.

Con ayuda de su yoyo acorto su distancia con el ciclope, que literalmente se estaba encargando de hacer de que la ciudad fuera historia, más la criatura logro atraparla de un manotazo.

-¡Oye!- le grito intentando liberarse.

-No te han dicho que debes ser mas delicado con una señorita.- dijo Chat, ladybug sonrió de medio. El ciclope aflojo su agarre para con ella, teniendo una oportunidad para salir.

-¡El akuma está en ese collar!- dijo- debemos quitárselo.

" _Es la hora para hacer que Chat Noir y Ladybug pasen a la historia mi ciclope, tomas sus Miraculous"_

Dijo una vos en su cabeza, el ciclope comenzó a reír tirando manotazos al aire para lograr a atraparlos nuevamente, más uno de esos golpes al aire alcanzo a la chica de traje rojo lanzándola algo lejos, sobre uno de los tejados.

-¡Ladybug!- grito el gato negro.

La chica se recuperó de inmediato, más no conseguía lograr ponerse de pie, su tobillo dolía y aún más por el golpe recibido, tendría suerte su por culpa de ese tacón no se rompió el tobillo, en un movimiento.

-¡Cataclismo!- colocándose tras la nuca del ciclope, toco la cadena del collar desmulléndolo.

La piedra estuvo por caer al suelo, más el ciclope logro tomarla en su mano, chat nuevamente salio disparados por los aires.

-¡Lucky Charm!- exclamo, lentamente y a sus manos llego una pluma roja con pequeñas motas negras- ¿Una pluma?

Miro a su alrededor ¿Cómo utilizar esa pluma para terminar con el ciclope?... miro a su alrededor, la cara del ciclope, su mano, el edificio tras de el, su yoyo, bien la idea parecía algo loca pero nunca fallaba.

-¿Qué también sabes conducir?- Chat Noir llegaba aun lado de Ladybug, ya no le quedaba tiempo después de usar el cataclismo.

-No es por presumir pero cuando quieras podría ser tu chofer privado.

-¿Qué tal con las grúas?

-Sera mi primera ves, pero todo será fácil _My lady._

Tenían el tiempo contado, debían de actuar lo más rápido posible antes de que sus trasformaciones desparecieran, Chat llego rápidamente hasta la grúa del edificio en construcción tras del ciclope, ladybug se impulsó del a grúa con ayuda de su yoyo y quedar en la cabeza de este, grabe error fue el aterrizar sobre su pie lastimado. Soportando el dolor producido por el acto estiro su mano con la pluma provocando que le ciclope estornudara y soltara la piedra.

-¡Ahora Chat!

Con un golpe de su bastón, la piedra fue destruida y el akuma liberado del objeto. Al tocar tierra ladybug atrapo al mismo tiempo al akuma, purificándolo y liberando a la traviesa mariposa, al arrojar la pluma la aire, todo regreso a la normalidad, menos su tobillo lastimado ¿Acaso estaba pagando algún tipo de Karma por eso?

-¡Chat!- la mariquita intento correr a el, antes de que su transformación desapareciera.

- _My lady…_ te eh extrañado- le dijo sujetándola en un fuerte abrazo.

-Yo también mi gato tonto.- le correspondió la abrazo.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, cerrándolos poco a poco mientras sus rostros se acercaban lentamente para que sus labios se unieran con los del otro, más el pitido de sus miraculous los saco de sus trances, ya debían separarse.

- _My lady_ veámonos esta noche en la Torre Eifel.- pidió, la chica asintió con la cabeza queriendo alejarse de él rápidamente, más la dar un paso a otras y con su pie lastimado soltó un gemido de dolor. ¿Estás bien? – pregunto alarmado, un nuevo pitido se dejó escuchar.

-Si, si… esta noche te lo prometo.-dijo por ultimo.

Chat busco un lugar seguro para deshacer la transformación, ahora que regresaba a ser Adrián Agreste, debía ir a por Marinette, no quería que ella tuviera una imagen de tener un esposo tan patán como él aunque no lo fuera.

Por su lado Marinette, ya había perdido su transformación en el lugar donde Chat Noir la había dejado antes, su tobillo estaba aún más lastimado que antes, se quitó la zapatilla rota y con gran esfuerzo comenzó a bajar por las escaleras, intento tomar el elevador, mas este se encontraba en mantenimiento.

A medio camino del tercer piso, la azabache estaba completamente adolorida, cansa y sudada por el esfuerzo que hacía, escucho los acelerados pasos por las escaleras de emergencia, alguien subía a toda prisa, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a un agitado Adrián

-¡Marinette!- exclamo cortando la distancia entre ambos.- ¿Estas bien?

-Si…¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí? – le pregunto, Adrián ignoro sus palabras la verla en ese estado.

-¿Qué te paso?.

-Me caí por las escalaras cuando evacuamos el edificio, me eh lastimado el tobillo.- contesto mostrando la zapatilla rota.- pero eso no responde mi pregunta.

-C-chat Noir me dijo que tú estabas aquí.- le dijo.

Se colocó a su lado para ayudarle a caminar, el dolor de Marinette se hizo insoportable, él lo noto de inmediato y la tomo en brazos, salieron del edificio sin decirse nada, pero para Adrián era algo extraño, Durante su pelea Ladybug se había lastimado el tobillo, Marinette se lastimo el mismo tobillo cuando evacuaron el edificio.

Era una curiosa, muy curiosa coincidencia.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 **Sigo siendo una papa para esto de las peleas xD, por otro lado ¡OMG! Aquí hay gato en cerrado, para los que sientan curiosidad el Art Nouveau es traducido como "Arte Nuevo" y es conocido como el modernismo, en resumen: busca la identidad de lo urbano con lo moderno por haber nacido a principios del nuevo siglo (Soy estudiante de Diseño Gráfico y es uno de los estilos que más me gustan xD)**

 **El capítulo fue largo, pero lo admito estoy bastante inspirada jeje.**

 **Dusas preguntas, sugerencias aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bien venido n.n**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**


	6. El primer encuentro

_**Cap5. El primer encuentro.**_

En el hospital dijeron que Marinette avía sufrido un esguince de primer grado, si ella no hubiese obtenido la ayuda de su esposo podría a verse generado un esguince de segundo grado, pero no avía de que preocuparse, simplemente necesitaba un descanso de diez días y su tobillo sanaría rápidamente, aunque lo más recomendable era que en ese tiempo dejase de usar tacones altos.

Por su parte Marinette, jamás volvería a usar tacones, no podía darse el lujo de lastimarse de esa forma y menos siendo una súper heroína como ladybug.

-Gracias por ayudarme Adrián.

Adrián estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que solo era una coincidencia. El ayudo a Marinette cuando tuvo el accidente con su tacón en las escaleras y la coloco en un lugar seguro, por otro lado Ladybug se lastimo el tobillo mientras peleaban, no recuerda a verla visto llegar mal, tal vez si fue el mismo tobillo el cual a Marinette le estaban vendando para ayudar a su sanación pero todo era una coincidencia.

-Lo siento, me quede pensando en algo.- se disculpo tras su largo silencio.

-¿En qué pensabas?

-Puede que me creas una idiota por no a ver ido ayudarte antes.- le respondió.

-Estas bien, lo que importa es que llegaste, y eso quiere decir que Chat Noir cumplió su palabra, yo le pedí que te ayudara.

-S-si es verdad… ¿Puedes caminar?- ella asintió con la cabeza, sin prisas se dirigieron a la salida del hospital donde ya uno de los autos de su padre les esperaba.

Marinette podía escuchar ya los sermones de Gabriel, por ese pequeño incidente, y por qué su trabajo no estaba terminado, de solo imaginarlo ya le producía una ligera migraña que dentro de un rato se convertiría en jaqueca aun mayor, pero afortunadamente no fue así, tras el incidente del ciclope Gabriel fue a buscarla a su oficina, no encontró a Marinette pero si los primeros bocetos de su trabajo, eran aceptables para él y solo pro esa ocasión lo dejaría pasar.

Llegada la noche Adrián daba vueltas en la habitación tenía que idearse una muy buena excusa para salir y encontrarse con ladybug…¿Qué? Era su pregunta ¿Qué podría inventarse para salir a esas horas?

-¿Te molesta si ocupo ahora el baño?- le negó con la cabeza, Marinette tomo un par de cosas y entro.

De nada serviría encerrarla otra vez en el baño ni tampoco usar esa oportunidad mientras ella tomaba una ducha para ir donde su lady le esperaba, no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo demoraría. Tenía que pensar muy bien y que fuera algo extremadamente creíble.

-Marinette.- toco un par de veces la puerta del baño.

¿Qué sucede?

-Me olvide de algo en los camerinos, voy a regresar por eso.

-¿Qué olvidaste?- le pregunto.

Adrián pensó rápidamente ¿Qué sería perfecto que olvidase?

-Mis calzoncillos del a suerte.- dijo, no pudo evitar palmearse la cara por a ver dicho tal cosa, Plagg se burlaba de él silenciosamente, colocando sus pequeñas patitas sobre su boca.- No tardare.

Marinette dedico una mirada confusa a Tikki quien estaba recostada sobre una pequeña esponja dentro de la bañera, la kwami intentaba reprimir una risita por la respuesta de Adrián que por supuesto sonrojo a la azabache.

-De muchas cosas que pudo olvidar, me tenía que mencionar su ropa interior.- negó con la cabeza, el baño completo olía a fresas, el aroma le relajaba bastante ayudándole a quitar tenciones de su cuerpo.

-Por lo menos el recordó que olvido algo, no podría decir lo mismo de ti.- Marinette hizo un cuenco con sus manos llenándolas de agua y dejando caer esta sobre la Kwami.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Yo no eh olvidado nada.

-¿Ah no? ¿Qué no se supone deberías de verte con Chat Noir esta noche en la Torre Eifel?

-¡No puede ser!- exclamo saliendo casi a tropezones de la bañera, si, lo avía olvidado por completo.

Enrollo su cabello en una toalla, y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente con su pijama, no avía tiempo de secarse el cabello, el viento lo aria en su lugar.

* * *

Chat esperaba sentado al borde de las vigas de la Torre, esperando pro su amada Lady, noto su figura llegar desde algunos metros de distancia, y eso le produjo sonreír.

-¡Lo siento!- exclamo llegando hasta donde Chat.

Él no espero más y atrajo a ladybug hasta donde el acortando la distancia entre sus labios, un beso cargado de amor y pasión que ella no dudo en corresponderle.

-Disculpa aceptada.- el aroma que desprendía su lady capto sus sentidos, tomo uno de los mechones aun húmedos que se alborotaban con el viento entre sus manos y los llevo cerca de su nariz para aspirar mejor le aroma, un delicioso aroma de fresas.

-¿Has esperado mucho pro mi gatito?

-Por ti _My lady_ esperaría una vida completa.- le respondió. Ahora que lo notaba ladybug caminaba bien, suspiro aliviado de que solo fuera una coincidencia.

Subieron hasta la punta de la torre, no había nada que arruinase su perfecta noche, incluso con solo mirarse a los ojos sus mentes quedaron en blanco olvidando por completo la otra vida, su primera vida tras las máscaras. Los besos, las caricias, las pequeñas bromas y promesas de amor no se hicieron esperar entre ambos.

La noche estaba tomando un giro no tan esperado, la pasión se apoderaba de ellos sus mentes solo procesaban el querer estar juntos el resto de sus vidas. Más un suceso inesperado los separo… sus Miraculous comenzaron a perder su poder.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Chat mirando su anillo su transformación estaba por perderla.- Esto jamás había pasado.

-¡No puede ser!- distraída y con las manos sobre sus orejas logro mirar la hora en uno de los espectaculares de la ciudad, no fue consiente del tiempo que estuvo con chat en la torre ya era cerca de las dos de la mañana.- M-me tengo que ir.

-¡Espera!- grito chat logrando sujetarla del brazo.

Y aunque le corazón se le rompiera por dejarlo nuevamente no podía arriesgarse a que su identidad fuera descubierta.

-N-no, y es muy tarde perdona.

Solo se quedó hay mirándola partir, desganado bajo de la torre antes de que su transformación desapareciera, miro uno de los relojes en un poste de luz, ya eran las dos de la mañana.

-¡Marinette!

Adrián comenzó a correr por las calles mientras Plagg comía un trozo de queso, lo necesitaba con fuerza si quería entrar a su casa y de paso ideando alguna excusa creíble para Marinette. Podría decirle que se quedó encerrado en el camerino por culpa de la seguridad, o que el auto se descompuso, mejor no… el no salió con el auto podría darse cuenta.

* * *

La transformación de Ladybug se perdió al instante de ingresar por la ventana del baño, temerosa salía esperando encontrarse con un Adrián muy molesto, de seguro habría entrado al cuarto de baño y ella no estaba ¿Qué le diría? Estaba muy asustada… pero más fue sorpresa al ver que la habitación estaba en absoluto silencio y oscuridad. Unos ruidos fuera le hicieron alertarse rápidamente entro a la cama fingiendo estar dormida.

Adrián intentaba controlar su respiración no pudo transformarse nuevamente y evitar las cámaras de seguridad fue todo un reto… Marinette estaba dormida, de seguro se cansó de esperarle, se acercó hasta ella comprobando efectivamente estuviera completamente dormida, por un lado podía respirar tranquilo, por el otro… un ahora capto sus sentidos, Marinette desprendía un aroma a fresas, y el olor se concentraba muy bien en toda la habitación… sin duda alguna muchas coincidencias en un solo día.

-No escuche cuando llegaste.- fue lo primero que Dijo Marinette durante el desayuno, ese día ella no iría a trabajar pero tenía trabajo en "casa" - ¿A qué hora llegaste?

-A las dos de la mañana.- expreso con naturalidad.- los de intendencia me cerraron dentro del camerino pensaron que no avía nadie, no llevaba mi móvil así que no podía avisar ni a la seguridad, hasta que un guardia paso tuve que gritar para ser "liberado"- El rubio sentado a la cabeza de la mesa comenzó a reír por su historia, Marinette le acompaño en su risa sintiéndose aliviada por eso.- Lamento si te preocupaste por que no llegaba.

-A-ah eso… la verdad es que cuando salir de bañarme me dio mucho sueño y no se en que momento me quede dormida.

Internamente ambos suspiraban de alivio, la suerte confabulaba de su lado en esos momentos.

* * *

Por su parte Tikki y Plagg se encontraban desayunando dentro de la habitación de la pareja, Tikki convenció la gato negro de comer una de las deliciosas galletas con chispas de chocolate, según ella las galletas que preparaba la familia de Marinette eran únicas y deliciosas, Plagg acepto comerla con la condición de que Tikki comiera un trozo de su preciado queso.

-No sabe tan mal como huele.- confeso la Kwami.

-No entiendo por qué te gusta esto, es muy dulce y… pastoso.- se quejó el pequeño gato.

-No todos compartimos el mismo gusto por lo salado y mal oliente.- se defendió arrebatándole la galleta que Plagg comía

Ambos kwamis ahora se encontraban volando por la habitación jugando a perseguirse por la galleta, pero jugar y volar no era tan divertido, por lo tanto tomaron sus formas humanas, Tikki ahora corría por la habitación con la galleta en su mano dejando que sus movimientos ondearan sus largos cabellos rojos y su vestido rojo y puntos negros se movía de manera sutil por sus movimientos. Plagg intentaba darle alcance, el no corría saltaba tal cual gato lo aria, pero su traje negro no ayudaba de mucho parecía un pingüino tratando de volar.

-¿Hace cuánto que no nos divertíamos de esta forma?- pregunto Tikki.

Plagg entonces dejo de saltar y de forma triste se sentó en el suelo, la verdad que habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que jugaron de esa forma. La última ves que recordaron reír fue con todos sus amigos antes de que el primer Miraculous se corrompiera. No recuerdan como nacieron o porque lo hicieron, solo los recuerdos de esa "Fatídica oche" donde tuvieron que ser sellados dentro de los Miraculous.

Tikki y Plagg siempre fueron unidos y por la misma razón debían permanecer separados, juntos generaban un poder increíble pero letal al mismo tiempo, como bien podían dañar, bien podían aliviar, eran un balance en el mundo.

Tikki se acercó a Plagg y extendió la galleta sabía exactamente lo que pensaba, era extraño ambos estaban conectados de cierta forma y sabían los pensamientos el uno con el otro.

-Se lo que piensas Plagg, pero así como somos un equilibrio para el mundo, de nosotros depende que "Ladybug" y "Chat Noir" despierten el máximo poder.

-¿Crees que ellos son los indicados? – le pregunto, ya estaba cansado de vivir lo mismo siglo tras siglo, debía aceptar que estaban atrapados en un círculo vicioso condenados a repetir la historia una y otra vez.

-Son los elegidos. –respondió la pelirroja.

-¿Después de cuantos? Temo que ellos tengan el mismo destino, los siento diferentes, cada Ladybug y cada Chat Noir que existen terminan del mismo modo: muertos, sin lograr despertar el máximo poder.

-Pero sabes que cada uno es diferente al anterior y estamos con ellos desde los primeros… estoy segura de que ellos no morirán.

Unos ruidos fuera de la habitación les alertaron, tomaron su pequeña forma y volaron a esconderse Plagg dentro de la chaqueta de Adrián y Tikki dentro del bolso de Marinette. La pareja entro pocos segundos después, a Marinette aún se le dificultaba caminar otra señal de que ella no podía ser ladybug así que Adrián le ayudaba.

Plagg era demasiado sensible con ese tema a pesar de ser quien poseía el don de la mala suerte, y Tikki sabia cuanto el afectaba eso, por eso se mostraba tan descuidado, poco atento y bromista, Si ella tuviese le valor de decirle la verdad a Plagg sobre sus orígenes y su memoria borrada todo estaría mejor, pero no puede hasta no despertar el máximo poder no puede decir nada.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Me costó un mundo pero ya esta el capitulo… las mentiras de Adrián y Marinette los salvaron momentáneamente, Adrián nota mas coincidencias que solo una simple torcedura de tobillo y ¡Hay gato encerrado! ¿Qué oculta Tikki a plagg?**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bien venido n.n**_

 _ **Espero les guste le capitulo**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización**_


	7. Desenmascarada

_**Cap6. Desenmascarada**_

Adrián miraba de manera pensativa por la ventana del auto, no pensaba mucho por el simple hecho de que Nino le propusiera actuar en lo que sería su primer cortometraje, un paso a su carrera como director de dice a lo que él dijo. Sino por el hecho de que se sentía muy mal y tampoco era por el hecho de fallarle a su mejor amigo y tener que decirle que no podría hacer ese papel. Era por el hecho de a ver engaño a Marinette, aunque fue el quien lo propuso tenía que aceptar ya estaba casado, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Más también tenía que reconocer era débil, amaba con locura a Ladybug y aun por más que se sintiera la peor escoria del mundo, sus sentimientos no cambiarían si era injusto para su esposa, pero tenía que recordar que su matrimonio fue por pura coincidencia.

Saco su móvil, buscando el número de Marinette, tal vez pasar un poco de tiempo con ella le tranquilizaría la mente.

 _-¿Diga?_

-Marinette… ¿Cómo te encuentras?

 _-Bien, no tenías por qué llamar, solo es una torcedura nada grabe_.- le respondió.

-Aunque no sea nada grabe, es de cuidado, te llamo para ver si podíamos vernos para comer y…

 _-Lo siento Adrián_ \- le interrumpió- _estoy en casa de mis padres, tal vez mejor otro día._

-De acuerdo… entonces iré a recogerte a casa de tus padres esta noche al salir del trabajo.

 _-Bien, no hay problema._

Colgaron las llamadas, Marinette no entendía el motivo de la llamada, pero tampoco le daría que no eternamente, sin saberlo y al igual que su marido se sentía culpable por engañarlo.

Termino de alistarse, para salir aun cojeaba un poco al caminar pero era soportable, tenía toda la tarde para ella, su trabajo estaba terminado hace casi dos meces que no ve a sus padres desde su boda y por que no, hacerle una visita rápida a Alya también tenía tiempo que no sabía mucho de ella, le era extraño no verla dando las noticias.

-¿Crees que este enferma?- le pregunto Tikki desde su bolso.

-No lo creo, enferma o no ella no deja de cumplir con su trabajo, tampoco creo que saliera de viaje sin decirme adiós. – le respondió con total calma.

El camino a casa de Alya fue rápido, al llamar al a puerta no recibió respuesta, posiblemente no estaría en casa, más sin embargo al abrirse la puerta Alya le tomo del brazo y la jalo dentro, cosa que sorprendió mucho a la azabache.

-¡Espera Alya!- se quejó, por el jalón recibido sentía que pudo haberse lastimado más el tobillo.

-¡Perfecto! Justo en ti estaba pensando, una de las mejores diseñadora de todo parís.- le exclamo. Más Marinette seguía sin entenderle.- ahora escucha todo lo dejo a tu libre decisión, las telas deben ser suaves y los diseños muy monos, que los primeros diseños sean en color turquesa y verde agua, por si las dudas quiero un pequeño vestido color lavanda y unas botitas a juego.

-A-Alya… ¿De qué me hablas?

-Y sobre todo quiero que ¡Tu! Seas la madrina.

-Sigo sin entender.

-Marinette, ¡Voy a tener un bebe!- exclamo, ambas gritaron por la grata noticia, Marinette le abrazo estaba muy feliz por su amiga.

-¡Que alegría Alya! ¿Cómo se lo tomo Nino?

-Oh eso… el aún no lo sabe, quiero que sea una sorpresa de cumpleaños, por lo tanto no puedes decir nada, resulta que después del ataque del "ciclope" me sentí muy mal, creí que era por el susto, pero no, resulta que es por culpa de este pequeñito así que no digas nada.

-No diré nada.- la azabache fingió cerrar sus labios con una cremallera.

-Marinette ¿Crees que Adrián tenga alguna objeción si le pido ser el padrino de mi bebe?

-Lo dudo, no podrá decir que no ya que Nino es su mejor amigo, así que tranquila.

\- Y ahora señora Agreste ¿Cuándo pensaras proponerme ser madrina de tus Adrián junior?

Marinette rió un poco nerviosa, en ese momento recordó que Alya no sabía sobre la realidad de su matrimonio, y dudaba mucho el si quiera darle un hijo a Adrián.

-N-no crees que aún es muy pronto, ni si quiera nos ponemos de acuerdo para adoptar al hámster.- intento excusarse, más Alya la conocía su risa nerviosa delataba que algo había hecho.

-¿Estas embarazada?- soltó la pregunta de golpe, Marinette casi se traga la lengua por eso.

-¡NO!- grito.- es decir, no Alya por favor no me hagas esto.

-Pues esa risa me dice que algo hiciste y te conozco muy bien Marinette Agreste.- le reprocho.

-No eh hecho nada, solo necesitamos un tiempo… se aproxima una proyecto importante donde Gabriel es el director, el trabajo está al tope estos días y apenas logramos vernos ¿Cómo planeas tengamos un hijo ahora?

-Siempre puedes gozar de "pausas" en el trabajo.- le ínsito. Marinette enrojeció de golpe, no quería ni siquiera imaginar lo que sus palabras le sugería en realidad.

Paso un buen rato en acompañando a Alya, cambiando el tema sobre su matrimonio a las ropitas que Marinette confeccionaría únicamente para su bebe. Tras un rato más Marinette se encamino a casa de sus padres de haberse quedado solo unos minutos con Alya podría a ver visto la llegada de Adrián.

Adrián por su lado, llego a casa de Nino y Alya dispuesto a regresar el guion, lo sentía mucho pero él no podía hacer del personaje de Chat Noir para su corto, ya mucho tenía con ser el verdadero Chat Noir. Cuando Alya abrió la puerta su cara se veía bastante descompuesta, como si estuviera enferma.

-¿Estas bien? Le pregunto. La morena apenas y logro asentir con la cabeza. -¿Segura?

-Sí, pasa quiero preguntarte algo.- Adrián entro siguiendo a la morena.- Adrián ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Si ¿Qué sucede?

-Lo que voy a decirte solo lo saben dos personas, Solo Marinette y tu están al tanto, dentro de poco festejaremos el cumpleaños de Nino y quiero darle la mejor noticia del mundo, estoy segura el te preguntara esto, pero quiero que me lo confirmes ya.

-Ok… pero ¿Qué tengo que con firmar? Alya no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar.

-Nino te preguntara después de recibir su regalo si quieres ser el padrino de nuestro hijo.- soltó por fin, Adrián procesaba la información lentamente todo estaba revuelto.

-¡Genial!- exclamo.- muchas felicidades Alya, entonces esa es la sorpresa… no te preocupes no me negare

-¡Bien! Ahora ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Ah eso… lo siento, pero le regreso el guion a Nino, no puedo hacer el papel de Chat Noir, tengo mucho trabajo y no me dará tiempo. – le dijo extendiendo el libreto, Ala lo tomo, no necesitaba preguntar por qué si Marinette ya le avía explicado la situación.

-Ya veo, seguro él lo comprende.

-Si y bien, creo que me retiro, iré a por Marinette quedamos de ir a comer juntos.- Alya sonrió estaba por decirle algo, pero algo paso.

Alya se levantó de su lugar y salió por la puerta, Adrián la siguió el comportamiento fue extraño y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la mayor parte de los ciudadanos caminaban como si fuesen controlados por alguien.

 _Jackady dice: todos atrapen a Ladybug._

No podía creerlo Jackady estaba de regreso pero ¿Cómo? Hace años se encargó junto a ladybug en derrotar a su akuma ¿Cómo era posible el estuviese de regreso?

Ladybug por su parte intentaba alejar a las personas afectadas pro le villano con su yo yo.

-Esto no me gusta, su akuma ya no debería existir.- dijo Plagg.

-Pues ayudaremos a que nuevamente deje de existir…¡Plagg transfórmame!

Jackady miraba desde las alturas como ladybug era atacada y evitaba hacer daño a las personas no solo tenía que lidiar con eso la chica con traje de mariquita sino que al mismo tiempo combatía con Antibug.

El yoyo de Antibug estaba por golpearla la espalda cuando intento alejar a una persona manipulada, más el golpe no le dio puesto que Chat Noir apareció en escena.

-Lamento la tardanza My lady.

-Las disculpas en otro momento.- en un movimiento rápido Chat Noir estaba tirado en el suelo, pues ladybug le empujo tras un nuevo ataque de Antibug.

-¿Cómo es posible que ellos regresaran?- pregunto.

-De saberlo no me estaría preguntado lo mismo.- trato de recordar como esos villanos fueron derrotados la ultima vez, Antibug por sus pendiente y Jackady por su mazo de cartas.- Chat ve a por los pendiente de Antibug, yo me encargo del mazo de cartas

Ambos héroes se lazaron al ataque y conseguir los objetos no les fue difícil, pero el akuma no estaba en los objetos. Un ataque por detrás bloqueo el bastón de Chat Noir, este miro enfadado tras de si.

-¡Lady Wi fi!- exclamo. Ladybug le miro sorprendida ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-Alguien los esta controlando.- ella miraba a todos lados tratando de encontrar al responsable de dicho ataque.

-¿La Marionetista regreso?

-Lo dudo.- respondió, ella sabía… Marinette sabía que Manon estaba con su madre en un viaje en Canadá, por lo tanto no podía ser ella.- debe ser alguien más

Antibug se lanzó contra de ella comenzando un forcejeo entre ambas.

 _¡Jajaja!_

Chat dirigio su mirada a donde la risa se dejo escuchar, una mujer vestida de negro le miraba divertida.

-Ladybug y Chat Noir, entregenme sus Miraculous.- les ordeno.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Witch y si no quieren enfrentarse a mas villanos traídos desde lo mas oscuro de sus corazones entréguenme los Miraculous.

-¡Eso nunca!- exclamaron ambos.

Ladybug lanzo a Antubug contra Jackady… Lady Wi fi tenía una oportunidad para inmovilizar a ladybug cosa que Chat Noir evito empujándola al suelo cosa que alarmo a la oji azul. Por su parte Chat no era tonto, sabia del estado de Alya y evito hacerle daño ni siquiera había tocado el suelo, fue un golpe blando solo le hizo perder el equilibrio. Por su parte ella ya tenía listo su móvil para lanzar un ataque, el cual fue interrumpido por el yoyo de ladybug quien le arrebató el móvil.

Sin un arma con cual atacar, la morena aun controlada pretendía contra atacar cuerpo a cuerpo, y Chat noir pretendía seguir con esa rutina de derribarla suavemente.

-¡Chat! No podemos hacerle daño.- grito- debemos el akuma debe estar en el cetro de esa bruja.

-No le hago daño, solo bloqueo sus ataques.- dijo nuevamente derribando a Alya.

-¡DEJA DE HACER ESO, LA PONES EN PELIGRO!

-Claro que n….

-¡Alya está embarazada no podemos hacerle daño!- Chat abrió lo más que pudo sus ojos, no pudo evitar el golpe de lady Wi fi en su cara.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto un tanto sorprendido.

-Ella me lo dijo, pero ahora debemos concentrarnos en Witch.

" _Solo dos personas saben de esto, Marinette y tu"_

La torcedura de tobillo, el aroma de fresa, el secreto de Alya, tres coincidencias y una sola persona… Chat se alejó de ladybug corriendo contra Witch.

-¡Cataclismo!

Con una velocidad sorprendente, le arrebato el cetro destruyéndolo al instante, ni siquiera ladybug podía comprender lo ocurrido, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de invocar su Lucky Charm

-¡ Lucky Charm!- exclamo aun perdida, a sus manos callo una cajita de venditas, ni tiempo se dio para preguntarse en que podría servirle dicho objeto, capturo al akuma purificándolo, todos regresaron a la normalidad. Pero Chat avía desaparecido.

En un callejón, lugar donde Adrián perdió su transformación procesaba rápidamente todo la información, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto? Las señales siempre estuvieron ahí, no eran solo coincidencias.

Marinette estaba con Alya estaba muy preocupada por ella, aun por mas que le advirtió a ese gato no hacerle daño, la morena le aseguraba estar completamente bien, no tenía nada ni siquiera dolor, solo unas inmensas nauseas. Su móvil comenzó a sonar, estaba recibiendo una llamada de Adrián.

-Adrián…

 _-¿Dónde estás?-_ demando saber, Marinette se sorprendió, Adrián parecía estar…¿Molesto?

-En casa de mis padres te dije que…

 _-No es verdad Marinette, nunca fuiste a casa de tus padres acabo de ir con ellos ¿Dónde estás?_

-Adrián cálmate… bueno si no pude ir a casa de mis padres, Estoy con Alya, paso algo muy extraño de repente estaba hablando con ella y ahora estoy frente al museo no sé cómo es que llegamos a este lugar.- mintió.

 _-Quédate en ese lugar voy por ustedes._

Colgó la llamada, como pudo ser tan tonto, tres señales seguidas en dos días… su mente le generaba mil y un teorías al respecto, la más segura es que Marinette no supiera su identidad y le estuviese jugando con fuego, los remordimientos sobre engañar a Marinette con ladybug desaparecieron, porque sentirse culpable si engañaba a su esposa con ella misma y viceversa.

Lo mejor sería acabar con ese juego de una vez por todas.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **No, xD este fic aún no termina solo que la mejor parte ya está por comenzar. Siento que el capítulo me ha quedado forzado pero lo dejare a su criterio n.n**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, tomatazos bombas molotov xD … lo que sea todo es bien venido**_

 _ **Espero que les guste el capítulo.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**_


	8. Planes y secretos

_**Cap.7 Planes y secretos.**_

Plagg se mantenía en silencio, Adrián estaba molesto, muy extraño en él… pero lo comprendía, siempre lo mismo, las mismas emociones, la misma persona… siempre la misma vida.

Freno de golpe ocasionando que el Kwami saliera disparado de su bolsillo contra el volante.

-Oye, manejar de esa forma es peligroso.- reclamo el Kwami, Adrián le miro con el ceño fruncido.- Oh ho…

-Si oh ho… ¿Tu sabias de esto?.- exigió saber.

-¿Qué tu mujer realmente es Ladybug y la engañas con ella misma? Sí, eso ya lo sabía.- le respondió como si nada, Adrián sonrió de medio lado… tomo un trozo de queso y lo lanzo por la ventana del auto.

Plagg se pegó a cristal mientras gritaba un "No" fuertemente observando el pobre, triste y desolado trozo de suculento camembert ser dejado atrás por el auto.

-¡Eres un monstro!- le grito molesto.

-Venganza, ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ¡Sabes cuánto podríamos a vernos ahorrado!

-Y dejar el sofá para regresar a tu calientita cama a lado de "ladybug"… Escucha niño eh vivo más tiempo que tú, Yo lo describí la noche de tu noche de bodas mientras dormías en el suelo.- le explico.- la razón por que no te lo dije fue porque lo considere prudente, tu vida no tenía que girar en torno a una desconocida, dirás lo que quieras pero hasta hace unos minutos ladybug siempre fue una desconocida.

-Pero no lo es, es Marinette, es mi esposa… respondió, su coraje comenzaba a pasarse se sentía feliz, era el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Y me dices a mi despistado… te enamoraste de su alter ego, no de ella, son dos, es la misma…no puedes llegar a decirle "Te amo, eres ladybug y por eso te amo con locura" se realista, deja de vivir en tu fantasía tras la máscara.

En cierta parte Plagg tenía razón, si todos esos años estuvo enamorado de ladybug quien realmente era Marinette… no estaba enamorado de ella, sino de su alter ego, era lo mismo ¿No?... genial ahora dudaba sobre sus propios sentimientos… llego frente al museo donde varias personas eran orientadas por los policías, Marinette y Alya estaba sentadas fuera de una ambulancia.

Alya por su parte intentaba tranquilizar a Marinette ella no tenía nada, los médicos aseguraron no tener nada ni un rasguño, solo era su paranoia dominándola por los nervios, le parecía gracioso, ella por estar embarazada no se preocupaba para nada, confiaba en las palabras expertas, por su lado Marinette sí que parecía ser la embarazada actuando de ese modo, le causo un poco de nostalgia… ella avía cambiado mucho desde que se graduaron del instituto y ahora esa faceta regresaba sin más.

-Pero que tenemos aquí un marido preocupado por su mujer.- dijo burlonamente la ver que Adrián se acercaba a ellas.

Marinette respiro más tranquila, y aunque Adrián se mostró tranquilo con Alya, cuando la miro sus ojos denotaban molestia contra ella. Dejaron a Alya en su casa, para después en caminarse a la mansión, el silencio era incómodo.

-¿Sigues molesto?- pregunto intentando romper ese frio silencio.

-Acaso me ves feliz, ¡Claro! Que sigo molesto.- respondió toscamente. Marinette torció los labios con molestia.

-¿Y qué? ¿Ahora me vas a decir que me fui a ver con otra persona? Ya te dije tenía planeado ir a con mis padres, se me fue el tiempo platicando con Alya, me despedí estaba ves para irme con mis padres y no sé cómo demonios termine casi al otro lado de la ciudad.- dijo molesta.

-Me molesta el hecho de que cuando te llame, me dijeras que estabas con tus padres, fui con claras intenciones de pasar un rato contigo y tu familia conocerlos aún más ¿Qué pasa cuando llego? Tus padres no tenían ni la más mínima idea que pensabas ir a verlos y ahora que estabas frente al museo me dijeras esa mentira.

-Pues lo siento, no quería preocuparte.- confeso, la verdad era que no quería preocuparlo.- En verdad lo siento.

Durante el camino ninguno de los dos se dijo más nada, Adrián aún tenía más cosas que pensar… Marinette se sentía lejos de mal se sentía molesta, parecía una niña siendo regañada por su padre… ¡Ni su padre la trato de ese modo durante su adolescencia!

-No es más que una farsa.- susurro entre dientes.

Adrián desvió la mirada para verla unos segundos le pareció a verla escuchado decir algo.

Entraron a la mansión, Marinette fue directamente a su habitación seguida de Adrián, quien por poco recibe con un "agradable" beso a la puerta, entiéndase su esposa casi le cierra la puerta en la cara y no accidentalmente.

-¡¿Ahora qué?!- le grito, Adrián no dejaba de seguirla, si salía al balcón iba tras de ella, si se sentaba en la cama, se quedaba frente a ella, quería encerrarse en el baño ¡ÉL! La seguía.

-No te creo…-dijo secamente.- no creo en verdad lo que me has dicho, y es porque tu…-tras Marinette apareció Plagg haciendo gestos para que no siguiera hablando.- porque tu…

-¿Yo que?.- Molesta se cruzó de brazos, ya sabía por dónde iba a esa discusión, no podía siquiera creer que Adrián pensara eso de ella.- Me estás diciendo que posiblemente fui a reunirme con un "amante"

-N-no lo que quiero decir es que tu…-nuevamente Plagg le hacía señas y entre una de ellas que si seguía hablando estaría muerto. – tu… debiste decirme que irías con Alya y no mentirme.

Si no era la mejor mentira del mundo entonces solo estaba hablando tonterías.

Marinette bufo con molestia al mismo tiempo que rodaba los ojos, no era posible que eso estuviera pasando, su primera pelea marital y por cosas tan mas estúpidas, pero claro, como decirle a Adrián un gran modelo que se casó con ladybug, que ella dejo de amarlo hace mucho tiempo y que si simplemente está casada con él es por chantajes de su padre. Respiro profundamente intentando mantener la calma

 _Fue tu culpa Marinette, decidiste hacer cambios en tus planes_

 _No fue tu culpa que un akuma atacara._

 _No fue tu culpa el tener que cumplir con tu deber de súper heroína._

 _Adrián jamás lo comprender._

Esas frases se las decía mentalmente una y otra y otra vez… solo tomo una gran bocanada de aire, la soltó en un sonoro bufido, tomo su libreta de bocetos y salió de la habitación dando un gran portazo… desde que se casó, poco le importaba recorrer la mansión, los únicos lugares que más frecuentaba era su habitación y el comedor, mientras no se cruzara con Gabriel Agreste podría sobre llevar ese destino condenado por él, pero ahora lo que más quería era mantenerse lejos de Adrián; entro a la biblioteca de Gabriel con el único fin de seguir trabajando en sus diseños, no podía concentrarse, dejando a un lado su tema de peleas maritales ¿Por qué Chat Noir no se despidió de ella o le intento coquetear? Solo desapareció.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro, rodo los ojos SI Adrián quería disculparse ella no lo permitiría.

-Unos diseños sin duda excepcionales.- dijo Gabriel. Marinettte se sobre salto al verlo, mas oculto su asombro.

-Gracias señor.

-Les eh escuchado discutir, sus gritos se escuchan como ecos por toda la mansión.- le dijo prestando la menor intención en la chica fingiendo mayor interés en sus libros.

-Discusiones normales en todo matrimonio, señor… oh lo siento quise decir en todo matrimonio forzado, que aceptara casarme con su hijo no significaba que lo amaría de la noche a la mañana, su hijo será perfecto a sus ojos, a los ojos de los demás pero no a los míos, ya no a mis ojos.- respondió con fiereza, Gabriel le miraba tranquilo sin inmutarse por sus posibles hirientes palabras.

-Yo solo busco la perfección, Adrián es perfecto yo me eh encargado de eso, por eso pensé que la perfección se mejora con más perfección.

-¿Y yo donde encajo? Soy hija de unos panaderos y no me arrepiento de serlo.

\- Pero si eres perfecta, tu trabajo es impecable, toda tu eres impecable, y mi hijo solo merece lo mejor.- Marinette sintió un frio recorrerle de pies a cabeza, sus palabras daban miedo, pero no uno aterrador sino uno enfermo, ese señor estaba loco.

Solo respiro tranquila cuando Gabriel dejo la biblioteca, se dejó caer de lleno en uno de los sillones, estaba pérdida atrapada y condenada.

Plagg por su parte explico más de tres veces por que no podía decirle a Marinette que ya sabía de su secreto, aun no era tiempo y aún era demasiado peligroso, pero si podía explicarle algo.

-¡Enamorarla!- exclamo.- No crees que es un poco raro, digo ella está enamorada de mí.

-En el pasado.- aclaro el Kwami.- ahora ella está enamorada de tu alter ego.

-Pero sigo siendo yo.- Plagg lo miro con los ojos entre cerrados, Adrián parecía negarse a entender las cosas o simplemente estaba cegado por saber que se casó con el amor de su vida.

-En cualquier caso de diría que está enamorada de mí ya que yo puedo transformarte en Chat Noir.- le aclaro.- ese no es el punto Adrián, Marinette debe estar enamorada de ti, de tus dos yo, es a lo que a lo largo del tiempo se a denominado "amar con todos los defectos"

-Entonces déjame decirle la verdad, que soy Chat Noir .- insistió.

-No puedes, solo uno de los dos puede saber la verdad, y ese eres tú, hasta que Marinette no acepte estar enamorada de ti de Adrián no podrá a amar a Chat Noir completamente.- explico.

-No entiendo Plagg es más fácil si…

-No insistas.- una pequeña Kwami roja apareció aun lado de Plagg.- Tiene que ser así, ya te explicaremos después por que las cosas deben pasar de ese modo.

-¿Y tú quién eres? – No parecía sorprendido, rápidamente comprendió que esa pequeña criaturita roja se trataba de la Kwami de Marinette.

-Soy Tikki, ya eh escuchado todo lo que Plagg te ha dicho, así que de momento finge seguir molesto con Marinette prometo que cuando llegue el momento adecuado a los dos les vamos a revelar la verdad.

Muy a su pecar decido obedecer, su interior era un cumulo de emociones diferentes, ¿Seguía molesto? Si, ¿Esta feliz? Si… quería salir corriendo y buscar a su mujer para besarla y decirle cuanto la amaba, pero no podía tenía que mantener su promesa a los kwamis, no quería asustar a Marinette siendo que de la noche a la mañana o en este caso un par de minutos bastaron solo para que Adrián Agreste callera rendido a sus pies.

Al llegar la noche, Marinette seguía sin hablarle, no le hablo durante la cena, no dijo palabra alguna mientras se peinaba el cabello frente al espejo, no dijo siquiera buenas noches al meterse a la cama para dormir clara señal de su irresistible personalidad como ladybug cuando se ponía tenaz.

-¿Adónde van?.- noto como ambas criaturitas volaban en dirección a la ventana, Tikki se le acercó hasta quedar frente a su rostro.

-Queremos salir un rato.- respondió.- tu más que nadie puede comprendernos, estar encerrados todo el día y escondidos no es divertido, solo saldremos a jugar un rato en el techo, prometo regresaremos rápido, solo queremos despejarnos.

-Solo tengan cuidado.

-Salimos de noche siempre, y hasta ahora nadie nos puede ver.- dijo plagg saliendo por la ventana, Tikki no tardó mucho en seguirle el paso. Para cuando llego donde Plagg este ya se avía transformado.

Un destello rojo cubrió a Tikki quien pronto se transformó en aquella linda chica pelirroja.

-Ya está hecho.- dijo Tikki.- ahora solo falta que Marinette…

-Tu lo has hecho ¿No?.- le interrumpió rápidamente.- tu provocaste que Adrián se diese cuenta que Marinette es ladybug.

-El accidente de las escaleras no lo provoque yo.- respondía con una sonrisa inocente, sonrisa que provoco el sonrojo en plagg.- tampoco el tema de Alya. Todo fueron coincidencias los humanos no son tontos ¿Por qué me hechas la culpa?

-El tiempo en que se dio cuenta de la verdad fue muy rápido, solo fueron dos días después de años combatiendo juntos.- respondió, ciertamente no sabía ni por qué le echaba la culpa.

-Lo dijiste hace tiempo, yo soy la de la buena suerte, y el beso de una mariquita basto para que todo fluyera de acuerdo al plan.

-¿Cuál es tu siguiente paso para que despierten el máximo poder?- Tikki aparto su mirada de él, el siguiente paso era por demás complicado, no solo para ella, Plagg ignoraba muchas cosas y ella seguía necia a decirle la verdad.

Decirle la verdad involucraba despertar su memoria, despertar su memora era despertar el Cataclismo y despertar el cataclismo nuevamente, es condenarse a repetir la historia una y otra vez como lo han hecho desde…siempre.

-¿Tikki?

-Lo estoy pensado.- respondió.- pues que más hacer que Marinette se enamore de Adrián.

-Lo pensaste mucho para responder con eso… pero ya se tengo una idea.- una sonrisa gatuna se apodero de su rostro, la pelirroja no comprendió al momento, hasta ver como Plagg se transformaba en un haz de luz verde y regresaba a la habitación de sus portadores.

Esa sonrisa le hizo sentir frio.

Adrián abrió los ojos de golpe, sus ojos tenían las pupilas dilatadas, tal como un zombi se levantó del sofá caminado en dirección a la cama donde Marinette dormía profundamente, con cuidado se acomodó a su lado, sus ojos se cerraron otra vez. Tikki entro a la habitación, notando rápidamente a Plagg sentado sobre la ventana, a Adrián y Marinette abrazados en la cama.

-¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto confundida.

-Oh solo les di un pequeño empujoncito, si con esto Marinette no se enamora de él, pasare al plan numero dos.- la Kwami roja negó con su cabecita, las ideas de Plagg eran un poco infantiles, pero sonrió de solo imaginarse la reacción de ambos la despertar.

Tikki la mayor parte del tiempo se mostraba madura y sensata en cuanto a su manera de pensar, pero eso no quitaba que careciera de cierto humor, y Plagg no era el único capaz de jugar bromas a Adrián, entro al armario notando las prendas de ropa perfectamente separadas de cada uno, de lado izquierdo las pertenencias de Adrián del lado derecho las de Marinette, solo bastaba mover un poquito las cosas, la terminar su "reacomodo" salió del armario con una pequeña prenda entre sus manitas la cual metió dentro de una maleta donde las cosas que Adrián necesitaba para la sesión de fotos de mañana ya estaba preparada.

Plagg no se quedó atrás, tomo el móvil de Marinette y lo escondió dentro del baño, una broma muy tonta pensó Tikki pero los planes del gato negro iban más lejos que esconder su móvil. A la mañana siguiente estaría llena de sorpresas para ambos.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Tikki y Plagg son todos unos diablitos jaja xD ¿Qué metio Tikki a la maleta de Adrián? ¿Qué planea hacer Plagg con el Movil de Marinette? ¡Tikki! ¡¿qué demonios le escondes a Plagg?!...**_

 _ **Oh son muchas cosas que mejor correré a esconderme bajo una piedra xD ok no.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias… recibos de consultas psicológicas (Ah eso todavía no xD) bombas molotov lo que sea todo es bien venido.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización n.n**_


	9. Seducción

_**Cap8. Seducción**_

Marinette sentía calor, pero no uno insoportable uno agradable, y no era calor era calidez, se sentía tranquila, era agradable no quería despertar quería permanecer donde quiera que estuviera en esos momentos, para Adrián era lo mismo, se sentía cómodo pero eh hay el desagradable sonido del despertador.

Poco a poco fueron abriendo sus ojos, un par de orbes azules se topó con otro par de color verde, les costó trabajo reaccionar, Adrián tenía a Marinette abrazada a su cuerpo desde la cintura y Marinette tenía una de sus piernas sobre la cadera de Adrián. Se separaron de golpe, el rubio fue a dar al piso sin quererlo alejándose de ella lo más rápido posible como si de la peste se tratara.

El sonido de una fuerte bofetada inundo la habitación tanto Tikki como Plagg que estaban escondidos tras del gran televisor cerraron los ojos por el golpe, el plan de Plagg había fracasado.

-¡¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?!- le grito enojada. Por su parte Adrián se tocó la mejilla afectada.

-¡¿Por qué demonios me golpeaste?!.- grito él.

-¡Estabas en mi cama!.- respondió molesta. Un seguía enfada por lo sucedido el día anterior, Adrián estaba rompiendo su parte del trato, ella se quedaría con la cama y el con el sofá, simplemente no podía cambiar de lugar cuando le apeteciera hacerlo.

Adrián se contuvo a responderle que esa era SU cama, ni siquiera el entendía como fue a dar a ese lugar, poco le importaba descubrirlo ahora estaba molesto pues de buenas a primeras Marinette le soltó una bofetada sin darle tiempo de decir algo coherente.

Tikki miro a Plagg con los brazos cruzados, la idea era enamorar a Marinette no hacerla quedar viuda con sus propias manos, Plagg simplemente sonrió encogiéndose de hombros para después ambos correr a esconderse cerca de sus portadores.

-¡Otra vez!- Adrián miro el armario todas las prendas estaban revueltas nuevamente.

Marinette entro a la ducha aun molesta por su despertar, Adrían intentaba acomodar todo antes de que la furia de su esposa aumentara más, Plagg por su parte miraba todo el desastre ocasionado por Tikki.

-No crees que fue un lindo despertar abrazado de ladybug.- comento plagg con burla.

-¿Cómo demonios fue que termine a su lado?.- le pregunto aun acomodando todo.

-Si mal no recuerdo, porque tu padre los obligo a casarse.

-No eso Plagg… quiero decir, anoche me quede en el sofá y hoy despierto con Marinette a milímetros de mi cara ¿Cómo es posible?

-Sonambulismo probablemente.- " _oh una ligera posesión que te hizo moverte de lugar"_ pensó para sí.

Marinette salió de la ducha, aun sin dirigirla la palabra, desganado fue el turno de Adrián para bañarse, Plagg sonrió de manera traviesa, si primer truco no funciono, pues le segundo no fallaría para nada. Tikki cuando escucho el sonido del agua caer por la regadera no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita.

-¿Sigues molesta Marinette?- le pregunto, la azabache se concentraba en elegir la ropa que se pondría ese día para regresar al trabajo.

-Y como no estarlo Tikki.- le respondió sacando un conjunto azul marino.- Adrián estaba en mi cama, tenemos un trato.

-Pero es la cama de Adrián.- le dijo rápidamente.- además ni tiempo le diste para que te explicara algo solo le tiraste una bofetada y ya.

-Pues me asusto, sé que estuvo mal, pero ponte en mi lugar ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú?

-Tirarlo por la ventana y fingir fue un acto suicida por su parte, fingir dolor por su muerte y respirar tranquila después de los días de luto- contesto Marinette le miro sorprendía ¿Esa era Tikki?- estoy bromeando Marinette.

-Que graciosa.

Termino de alistarse, Adrián salía ya arreglado de la ducha y miro con mucha curiosidad el cómo Marinette ponía de cabeza la habitación.

-Con temor a ganarme otra bofetada sin sentido puedo preguntar ¿Qué haces?- como respuesta la chica bufo con molestia.

-Busco mi Móvil, no está en mi bolsa.- Adrián tomo su móvil y marco al número de Marinette, el silencio reino el lugar por un par de minutos hasta que el sonido de su móvil comenzó a escucharse, el sonido provenía directamente del bolso de Marinette.

-Aquí esta.- le dijo sacando dicho objeto de dicha bolsa, ella seguía sin creerlo, estaba segura de haber registrado la bolsa un millón de veces pero el móvil no estaba.- gracias.

El desayuno transcurrió en silencio, igual el camino al trabajo, ninguno de los dos decía nada. Fue entonces que tomo la decisión de aclarar las cosas no quería estar molesto con Marinette y la verdad no sabía qué hacer.

-Lo siento.- dijo.- no sé cómo termine acostado a tu lado, en verdad que lo ignoro.

-No te preocupes, es tu cama de cualquier forma, si esta noche te apetece dormir hay yo me quedare en el sofá.

-No me refiero a eso Marinette, creo que tuve una crisis de sonambulismo o algo parecido.

-Mejor olvidemos esto, lamento la bofetada.

Al llegar al estacionamiento tomaron caminos separados, Marinette fue la primera en tomar el ascensor, Adrián tomaría las escaleras después de bajar su malta del auto, entre más rápido terminara la sesión más rápido podría descansar u planear el cómo enamorar a Marinette, estaba seguro de que no sería trabajo fácil, menos cuando no podía revelarle que era su supuesto "amante"

-¿Qué traes dentro la maleta?- pregunto curioso el Kwami, por lo general el nunca llevaba nada consigo todo estaba ya listo para comenzar con las sesiones apenas el llegara.

-Las modistas me dieron los nuevos conjuntos para la revista de este mes, querían estar seguras de que me quedaran bien, pero como ayer no medio tiempo me los probé en casa.- explico.

Saco la ropa con cuidado de la maleta comenzando a cambiarse, sería un día muy pesado de solo ver los montones de ropa que debería usar para las fotografías, Plagg escudriñaba las prendas no encontraba nada sospechoso que Tikki pudiese a ver escondido anoche. Comenzaron a tomarle las fotografías, todo marchaba en perfecto orden.

-¡Momento!- exclamo uno de los camarógrafos.- Señor Agreste ¿Qué lleva en el bolsillo?

Adrián se tocó a ambos lados de la chaqueta, no se avía dado cuenta pero un pequeño bulto sobre salía a su lado derecho, cuando apenas sentía un poco liso por la tela de lo que fuese estuviera hay dentro. Según los camarógrafos, lo que fuera que eso no se notaba en las fotografías, tenían el tiempo contado y más tomas que hacer.

Fue directo a cambiarse para la siguiente sesión, aun e sentía demasiado curioso por eso, una vez solo en el camerino, saco el pedazo de tela negra con lunares blancos, a simple vista y doblado de ese modo parecía ser un pañuelo. Su rostro se coloro violentamente al desdoblar la tela se encontró que entre sus manos sostenía una pieza de ropa interior.

-No sabía que te gustaba modelar con esos ítems ocultos… eres un pervertido.- se burló Plagg.

-Esto es de Marinette. – dijo guardando la prenda con cuidado entre sus cosas. Las burlas de Plagg aumentaron. - ¡Deja de burlarte! ¿Cómo es que eso llego a mi maleta?

-La pregunta sería ¿Cómo sabes que son de Marinette?- Nuevamente se sonrojo con violencia, se estaba muriendo de vergüenza ante lo que estaba por confesarle al kwami.

-Porque yo se los regale.- Plagg le miro sorprendido ¿En qué momento lo había hecho? El no recordaba algo similar.- Fue antes de casarnos, quería hacerle una broma por el día de los inocentes a ladybug así que mientras tu dormías una de tus siestas hoce el pedido por internet y se lo entregue una esa misma noche antes de terminar la transformación.

-Eres un pervertido Adrián.

Estaba que se moría de la vergüenza, sin embargo una idea cruzo rápidamente por su mente, si Marinette está enamorada de su alter ego, bromista y coqueto ¿Qué impide que Adrián tenga las mismas facetas?

Tras unas largas horas encerrada en su oficina haciendo la selección de materiales para ponerse a con los diseños encargados un nuevo trabajo le llego de improvisto junto a una invitación, su nuevo trabajo era crear un vestido exclusivo para la fiesta de disfraces de Chloe, por lo que Nathalie le explico su disfraz y el de Adrián ya habían sido mandados a hacer para restarle trabajo. Ahora ese era su dilema ¿Qué podría hacer para Chloe?

Por obvias razones descarto los vestidos con temáticas de brujas o demonios, si bien aún seguía sin ser santa de su devoción no podía hacerle eso y menos en su fiesta de disfraces. Entonces se dio a la tarea de hacer un vestido entre moderno y clásico de las diosas de la mitología griega, podría presumir sobre lo hermosa que se vería esa noche pero Marinette tenía la satisfacción de que si llegase a meterse con ella echarle en cara quien le hizo tan hermoso diseño. Su móvil comenzó a sonar, un mensaje de Alya sobre no olvidar los diseños de la ropita del de su bebe para la fiesta sorpresa de Nino, eso ya lo tenia cubierto solo faltaba confeccionar ambos modelitos.

Su móvil estaba con la cámara activada, era extraño, no recordaba haberlo usado para grabar algo… reprodujo el video, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, su respiración se entre corto y un violento sonrojo se apodero de su cara ¡¿Qué demonios era eso?! Era como ver un video porno y con Adrián como protagonista, en el video se le mostraba tomar una ducha, no podía negar que tenía buen cuerpo, se sentía estar hipnotizada por las imágenes, sacudió la cabeza deteniendo la grabación. Se levantó de su lugar aún colorada haciéndose aire con sus manos

Tikki se reía por su reacción.

-¡No te rías Tikki!- dijo alarmada.- ¿Por qué hay un video de Adrián desnudo en mi móvil?

La kwami se encogió de hombros, si esa era la broma de Plagg, fue demasiado graciosa más por la cara de Marinette estaba segura que el rojo de su rostro era más intenso que el de su traje como ladybug. La puerta de su oficina sonó, alguien quería entrar en esos momentos, Rápidamente tomo su móvil quitando el video, y escondiéndolo dentro de uno de los cajones del escritorio, Tikki rápidamente entro al bolso de Marinette.

-Adelante.- dijo, su sonrojo apareció nuevamente al ver a Adrián cruzar por la puerta, eso fue mayor a sus fuerzas por lo cual le dio la espalda rápidamente.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Te molesto?- ella negó con la cabeza.- Nathalie me dijo que has recibido las invitaciones para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Chloe.

-S-si, me encargaron también hacerle el diseño de su disfraz.

-¿Estas bien?- ella no respondía. Marinette se estaba preparando mentalmente para dejar de darle la espalda, pero no podía.- por cierto esto apareció dentro de mi chaqueta ¿Podrías explicármelo?

La azabache le miro de soslayo Adrián le extendía ligeramente un trozo de tela negro con lunares blancos, nuevamente enrojeció de golpe, reconocía esa prenda, rápidamente se la arrebato de las manos, ocultándola tras de ella.

-¿Qué haces con mi ropa interior en tus manos?.- exigió saber, Adrián el sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos y no pudo evitar que las imágenes de aquel video pasaran nuevamente por su mente, la respiración le fallo y su garganta se secó. Dios porque la castigabas de ese modo.- S-será mejor que te vayas aún tengo mucho trabajo y…

Adrián se acercó a ella, en un gesto posesivo la tomo del brazo para pegarla más a su cuerpo, la sujeto con firmeza dela cintura, Marinette no sabía cómo reaccionar en esos momentos, simplemente no podía era luchar contra Adrián por liberarse o porque esas imágenes dejaran de aparecerse por su mente.

-¿Esto te asusta princesa?- le pregunto de modo coqueto, Marinette seguía sin emitir sonido alguno más eso no impidió que negara lentamente con la cabeza.

Lentamente se fue acercando hasta sus labios rozándolos tiernamente, para después apoderarse de ellos, un beso suave pero lleno de pasión, la azabache no parecía estar reaccionando a lo que pasaba era como si estuviera en Shock, más pronto cambiaria eso, mordió ligeramente le labio inferior de su esposa para que esta reaccionara y se quejara por el acto, y tal como lo planeo ella abrió sus labios momento que aprovechó para invadir su boca con su lengua. Sin saber en qué momento Marinette ya le estaba correspondiendo el beso.

Una de más las manos de Adrián se deslizo de su cintura hasta sus piernas la cual subió hasta ponerla sobre su cintura comenzando a acariciar con lentitud hasta colar su traviesa mano apenas por debajo de la falda de Marinette, dejo de besar sus labios bajando hasta su cuello marcándolo, Marinette estaba perdiendo el control sobre ella simplemente no podía contenerse a las sensaciones que su esposo estaba despertando en ella.

Se separaron de golpe al escuchar el llamado a la puerta, Marinette se acomodó la ropa lo mejor que pudo intentando recuperar la compostura se sentía arder del rostro, su garganta aun la sentía seca y los labios algo hinchados. Adrián por su parte recogió la prenda íntima que Marinette avía dejado caer en esos momentos de pación.

-Adelante.- ordeno él, una asistente entro a la oficina.

-Señorita Agreste, el señor Gabriel quiere saber si ya termino la elección de las telas y si ya está trabajando sobre los modelos.- Marinette busco un par de hojas debajo de las telas, entregándoselos a la joven.

-Si ya está. Ahora mismo voy al taller para comenzar las pruebas con los modelos.- tras esas apalabras la joven salió del a oficina dejando los nuevamente solos. El silencio fue por demás incomodo ¿Qué hacía? ¿lo miraba, le abofeteaba o le decía algo? Dentro del cajón donde Marinette avía escondido su móvil Tikki estaba haciendo una nueva travesura.

El móvil de Adrián sonó, por un momento Marinette se sintió aliviada de que fuera quien fuera que le llamase le hiciera salir de su oficina para poder recuperar el aliento, le costaba trabajo respirar con el en ese lugar, era como si el oxígeno se le acabara.

-¿Me mandas un mensaje?- le pregunto mirando la pantalla del objeto, Marinette no comprendió, no tenía su móvil en sus manos para tener que mandarle un mensaje.- Un video…

Sintió que a su cuerpo le lanzaron una gran cubeta de agua fría, un video…no podía ser ese video. Abrió el cajón rápidamente, Tikki haia regresado a su escondite anterior, en la pantalla estaba una miniatura del video de Adrián y la leyenda "Enviado" anexado el número de Adrián.

-¡No!.- grito tratando de evitar que abriese el mensaje, más fue demasiado tarde, el video ya se estaba reproduciendo.

-¿Por qué tienes un video mío cuando me ducho?- pregunto de forma coqueta, Marinette ahora sabía lo que era ser una langosta dentro de una olla, estaba hirviendo de vergüenza sonrojada hasta las orejas.

-N-no es lo que…- Adrián intento besarla nuevamente, la pobre se sentía por demás humillada delante de él, más él no se esperaba esa reacción.

La maquillista intentaba por todos sus medios posibles cubrir la marca de aquella fuerte bofetada, Adrián tenía muy bien marcada la mano de Marinette en la mejilla y como si eso no bastara su rostro se hincho un poco por él golpe. La maquillista lo dejo un momento para buscar algo más efectivo, tal vez un ungüento para la hinchazón y de paso inventarse alguna excusa de porque aún no estaba listo para las siguientes fotos.

-¿Qué pretendías con eso?- pregunto Plagg tocando la mejilla herida de Adrián, este no evito hacer un gesto de dolor.

-No lo sé, ganarme su amor supongo.- respondio.

-¿Su amor? Actuaste como Chat Noir, la asustaste y ella te golpeo, se supone según tu solo ibas a entregarle su ropa interior y que conseguiste, una bofetada, un video y regresar con la prenda íntima.

-Aalgo me dice que TU estas involucrado con el video.- Plagg le miro haciéndose le desentendido, si fue el, pero el rubio no tenía pruebas en su contra.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué te hace pensar que fui yo? Quiero recordarte quien casi hace un bebe en una oficina donde muchas personas se lapa pasan caminando casi todo el día, tu sí que sabes cómo vivir al límite.

-Fue un acto humano.- respondió tajante.

-Fueron tus hormonas, ya te dijimos que no puedes revelar tu identidad, enamórala no la asustes.

Por fuera parecía molesto por las palabras de Plagg, por dentro Adrián Agreste no se arrepentía de lo sucedido, más algo estaba pasando por su mente. Marinette siendo ladybug esta enamora de él como Chat Noir… ¿Qué pasaría si cierto gato travieso se apareciera frente a su lady estando de civil?

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Capitulo con ligero Lime. Esto estuvo intenso, quiero decir que por un momento o fui demasiado obvia o ustedes dieron conmigo y contrataron ninjas salvajes para ver qué información contendrán los capítulos xD claramente si, Tikki escondió ropa interior de Marinette en la maleta de Adrián y el video era de él tomando una ducha, Tikki es toda una diablilla cuando se lo propone. Adrian tiene su lado pervertido al regalarle ropa interior a ladybug como una broma del día de los inocentes.**_

 _ **Adrián ¿Qué estas tramando? Y más importante ¿Por qué no regresaste esa prenda íntima? xD soy toda una loquisha.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara este cap n.n**_

 _ **Preguntas, dudas, bombas molotov, más lime lo que sea xD todo es bien venido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización n.n**_


	10. Celos

_**Cap9. Celos.**_

Aun no podía borrar se lo sucedido hace un rato en su oficina, tenía que olvidarlo… ya había borrado el estúpido video de su móvil, pero las imágenes seguían grabadas con fuego en su mente, aun podía sentir sus labios sobre los de ella, y el cosquilleo en su pierna causado por su mano aun podía sentirlo.

-¡Marinette!- grito Tikki, la azabache alzo rápidamente las manos, el grito de su kwami le hizo caer de golpe al a realidad, unos segundos más tarde y podría estar en el hospital, estaba a nada de cortarse la mano con la guillotina.- ¿Qué te pasa Marinette?

-L-lo siento.- dijo con la vos entre cortada, dejo todo aún lado sentándose en el suelo, tenía que concentrarse en su trabajo.- Tikki que acabo de hacer.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunto.

-¡¿Cómo que a qué?! Bese a Adrián… siento que acabo de serle infiel a Chat.- respondió colocando las manos sobre su cabeza.

La Kwami puso sus ojos en blanco, si tan solo Marinette supiera que Chat Noir es Adrián no estaría atormentándose de esa forma.

-Realmente no le fuiste infiel a Chat Noir Marinette, prácticamente besaste a tu esposo al que REALMENTE has estando engañando. – le respondió, la azabache fingió llanto, Tikki tenía razón no le avía sido infiel a Chat, solo era todo lo contrario.- por que no aceptas que te gusto.

-Por qué no me… porque… solo me deje llevar soy humana pero prometo esto no se repetirá jamás.- aseguro.

El resto de la tarde paso con tranquilidad… dentro de lo normal, Marinette seguía cuidadosamente con su trabajo ignorando las sensaciones e imágenes mentales que parecían jugarle una mala pasada, eso solo influyo a que terminara rápido los modelos para que su suegro los examinara y diera el visto bueno para la producción. Con todo resuelto, Marinette se adelantó a salir, más no espero a Adrián para regresar juntos, prefirió entonces irse a casa de sus padres, recordó en ese momento que ese día salieron en un viaje por su aniversario, se sintió culpable por no a ver podido ir a despedirlos.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí Marinette? Adrián puede molestarse de nuevo.- dijo Tikki frente a su cara.

\- Solo quiero despejarme un rato, más tarde regresaremos a la mansión.

La azabache dejo sus cosas en la sala, para después subir a donde hace tiempo fue su habitación, todo estaba tal cual lo dejo. De un pequeño baúl saco un par de telas, para después sentarse frente a su escritorio, en su trabajo nunca podría hacer algún proyecto aparte por eso aprovecho su temprana salida para ponerse a confeccionar la ropita para Alya al ser modelos pequeños eran más fáciles de hacer. Tikki le miraba en completo silencio.

-En verdad que son muy lindos.- dijo la kwami inspeccionando una botita color lavanda la cual tenía cosida al centro un cascabel plateado.

-Alya y Nino les va a encantar.- estaba terminando de coser un patito en el gorrito turquesa hasta que un fuerte ruido las alarmo.

Por el sonido pareció que alguien sufrió una caída en su balcón, se asomó por la pequeña puerta, si se trataba de algún ladrón no dudaría en transformarse y ahuyentarlo… grande fue su sorpresa al notar a cierto héroe con traje de gato.

-Chat Noir… - susurro, el nombrado miro tras de sí a la joven que abría la pequeña puerta y salía por completo.

-Lamento si le eh asustado señorita.- rápidamente le tomo de la mano para besarla, Marinette se sonrojo ¿Qué hacía Chat Noir en ese lugar?

-N-no… nada de eso, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto, internamente se maldecía por no haberse transformado antes., aunque claro ¿Qué excusa podría darle por estar ella también en ese lugar?

-Solo patrullo de que nadie corra peligro.

-A cambio tu corres el peligro latente…-dijo.- ¿Seguro no te has lastimado? La caída se escuchó muy fuerte.

-Creo me duele un poco, me gustaría saber dónde hay una tierna enfermera capaz de cuidarme y curar mis lesiones.- sin previo aviso la tomo del a cintura atrayéndola hasta su cuerpo, Marinette se sorprendió por tal acto.- ¿Te gustaría cuidar de mí?

Sus labios rosaban contra los de ella y sus respiraciones se mesclaron, Marinette sentía nuevamente un montón de cosas dentro de ella, así como también ligeras descargas eléctricas en todo el cuerpo. Chat Noir aprovecho su estado de shock para besarla, ella como la primera ves en su oficina no estaba respondiendo al beso, grande fue su sorpresa cuando Marinette lo separo de ella con brusquedad.

El sonido de una bofetada corto el silencio en que Paris se estaba sumergiendo. El héroe la miro sorprendido, Marinette lo avía abofeteado… por tercera vez en ese día aunque ella lo ignorara.

-¡Eres un atrevido!- grito.- ¡Chat Noir soy mujer casa! ¿Cómo te atreves?

-Lo lamento Señorita Agreste, me temo que deje mis instintos me guiara.- se inclinó frente a ella, más que sonar a una disculpa Marinette sentía se estaba burlando de ella.- es solo que no puedo resistirme aun belleza cuando esta frente mío.

Marinette entrecerró los ojos, se estaba burlando de ella, de ella y de Ladybug y eso no lo perdonaría o no claro que no, lo dejaría plantado, en su próximo encuentro, pero ahora como Marinette de Agreste y aunque le doliera tenía que tomar venganza, Chat la miro darse media vuelta, vagamente pensó que Marinette se daría media vuelta y correría a sus brazos a besarlo otra vez… grabe error… con algo de dificultad logo esquiar el mortal golpe que quiso darle con una maceta, escucho la cerámica romperse contra el suelo, pero no logro esquiar el golpe con la escoa en su cabeza.

-¡Largo de aquí!- le grito golpeándolo repetidas veces. Si bien no era la mejor manera de vengarse podría desquitar su coraje con él, contra era un héroe ¿no? Podía soportarlo todo ¿no? No solo le hizo recordar lo que ya creía olvidado, si no que le hizo sentirse la peor cosa del mundo.

Tikki miraba la escena con ojos asesinos, tenía ganas de tomar su forma humana y lanzarse a contra de Chat Noir, ¿Qué parte de enamorarla no entiende? Cuando Chat se marchó del lugar, Marinette entro nuevamente sujetándose la cabeza, estaba realmente molesta.

-¡Ese estúpido gato! ¡¿Quién se cree que es para engañar a Ladybug?!- grito.- pero ya vera.

-No creo que valga la pena enfadarse Marinette, realmente no engaño a ladybug… ¡Tu! Eres ladybug.- le dijo, la azabache tuvo que controlarse era cierto, pero la engaño con su ella sin mascara.

-¿Por qué los hombros son tan difíciles de entender? – se quejó dejando se caer sobre la cama.

-Tranquila, solo has tenido un día muy pesado, mañana será mejor y mejor regresemos antes de que…

Ni tiempo el dio de terminar de hablar el móvil de Marinette comenzó a sonar, suspiro con pesadez le notar la llamada de Adrián.

-No hay motivos para que te molestes, estoy en casa de mis padres, terminando un regalo para Alya.- fueron sus palabras al contestar el móvil.

- _Estoy cerca en un par de minutos estaré hay para recogerte._

Fueron sus palabras para después colgar la llamada. Se quedó helada… ahora como demonios le daba la cara a Adrián.

-Estoy muerta.- Chillo.- Adrián viene para acá, bese a Chat y… y…. Tikki esto es un sueño, por favor dime que es una pesadilla que voy a despertar y repetir este día desde cero.

Tikki le pellizco con fuerza de la mejilla, no, no era un sueño….estaba muerta. No pasaron ni dos minutos Adrián tenía ya el auto estacionado fuera de la casa, en menos de un segundo elaboro todo un plan en su mente creíble para evitar estallar en nervios y declarar su infidelidad, no sabía por qué le afectaba eso tanto… guardo todo rápidamente antes de salir de la casa. Subió al auto sin mirarlo, ninguno dijo nada.

Los días siguieron pasando con tranquilidad, fingiendo que nada había pasado aquel día, el vestido de Chloe ya estaba terminado, justo ahora se encontraba dándole los últimos ajustes con la rubia dentro del vestido.

-Oh pero que bello, claro por qué lo tengo yo puesto.- decía mirándose al espejo, Marinette se encontraba arrodillada tras de ella cociendo un poco del dobladillo de la falda.- ¿A quién represento?

-Afrodita la diosa del amor y la belleza.- respondió sin la menor importancia, Sabrina a su lado terminaba de tomar notas sobre lo que restaba cubrir para la fiesta de esa noche.

-¡Mi amor! ¿Qué tal me veo?

El ídolo pop se miraba distraídamente en un pequeño espejo de mano, también fue cosa de Marinette hacer el diseño de su disfraz es ahora que se arrepentía de la idea de los dices griegos, a XY le quedaba perfecto el traje de Narciso.

-Creo que dice que te ves genial Chloe.- le respondió Sabrina, Marinette rojo los ojos, ¿Cuándo se daría cuenta que en realidad esta con ella solo por su dinero?

-¿Y tú Marinette? ¿Usaras un disfraz de panadera para mi fiesta esta noche?- Chloe seguía siendo tan inmadura como cuando adolecente, termino de guardar sus cosas, la verdad que no tenía ni idea de qué tipo de disfraz mandaron a hacer para ella.

-Posiblemente Chloe, no le veo nada de malo llevar uno.- contra ataco, no pensaba discutir con ella.

-Te creerás mucho por ser la mujer de Adrián, estoy segura de que tu disfraz no será mejor que el mío ¿verdad amor?- sin respuesta su supuesto prometido no dejaba de verse en el espejo de mano.

-Me marcho, la verdad no me interesa verlos derramar amor, tengo cita con el dentista la próxima semana y no quiero adelantarla y faltar a tu fiesta de esta noche.

Ni siquiera se avía preocupado por el tema de su supuesto disfraz, lo más seguro es que utilizara uno que complementara a Adrián para mostrarse como el matrimonio perfecto, pero ya lo descubriría antes de la fiesta. Marinette noto entonces que desde hace un buen rato que Tikki no se movía dentro de su bolsita y le pareció muy extraño, cuando la abrió noto que la kwami estaba cómodamente dormida hay dentro, tal vez se aburrió mucho de los comentarios de Chloe que termino durmiéndose, prefirió no molestarla más.

Tikki no se encontraba dormida, estaba en una especie de trance.

Las horas siguieron pasando y sin darse cuenta ya estaba na nada de partir a la fiesta de disfraces, Marinette miraba con dudas su disfraz dentro del baño ¿Enserio tenia que usar eso?

-Marinette, se hace tarde.- escucho a Adrián tras la puerta, suspiro pesadamente… mejor hubiera hecho ella el diseño de su disfraz el lugar que el de Chloe.

Adrián la esperaba sentado al borde de la cama, aún seguía siendo reprendido por Plagg por lo pasado hace unos días con Marinette mientras estaba transformado, el rubio se sentía un poco incómodo por los sermones del Kwami y por el disfraz estilo medieval. La puerta del baño se abrió, Plagg corrió a esconderse entre el saco que portaba la boca de Adrián se abrió, pero no emitió sonido alguno, Marinette se veía realmente bien con ese disfraz de condesa y que decir que el rojo le quedaba perfectamente bien.

-Los ojos arriba.- ordeno Marinette, en esos momentos se encontraba dándole el último retoque a Adrián para que sus ojeras fueran un poco más creíbles.

-Lo siento princesa es solo que me eres irresistible.- como única respuesta Marinette le dio un golpe en el estómago, nada fuerte, no quería arruinar su maquillaje con una nueva bofetada.

El camino al hotel donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta fue en silencio, la entrada a Le Grand Paris, tenía por fuera una gran alfombra roja, a los lados y retenidos por guardias de seguridad se encontraban los reporteros, sin duda sería una de las tantas fiestas del año, al salir del auto, Marinette sonrió de manera falsa tomando del brazo a Adrián dejando que los camarógrafos les tomasen fotos que posiblemente llevarían como título "El Gran Matrimonio de París" no se demoraron mucho para entrar a la recepción y ser guiados al gran salón de fiestas.

-¡Adrián cariño!- ambos escucharon la vos de Chloe quien se les acercaba junto a Sabrina.- Pero que apuesto te ves con ese disfraz.

-Gracias Chloe, el que ha hecho Marinette para ti también es lindo.- dijo de modo amable, por un momento Marinette sintió asido el estómago algo parecido a como una sensación de nauseas.

-Lindo tu disfraz Sabrina.- dijo Marinette haciéndose notar, Sabrina le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, ella tenía puesto un vestido desgastado lleno de parches, sin duda alguna la representación de Sally.

-¿Tú has diseñado sus drizases?- le pregunto, por primera vez en lo que llevaba de esa noche Sabrina había recibido un cumplido por su disfraz, a diferencia de su mejor amiga quien solo le critico el verse muy infantil.

-Me hubiese gustado, son diseños exclusivos del señor Gabriel.

-¡Adrián! No te parece que hago honor a mi disfraz de diosa, soy tan hermosa como la diosa Diana.- Adrián sentía un tanto incomodo por que la rubia le sujetada de esa forma del brazo.

Fue entonces que Marinette le tomo nuevamente del brazo jalándolo a ella, separando a Chloe, la azabache le dedico una falsa sonrisa que demostraba su molestia a con ella.

-Es la diosa Afrodita Chloe, la diosa Diana es el romano equivalente al a diosa Artemisa, diosa de la luna y la naturaleza.- corrigió, la rubia torció los labios con molestia.- ¿Podrías respetar un poco? Estas comprometida y Adrián es hombre casado, MI marido.

Sib darle tiempo de decirle algo más Marinette comenzó a alejarse junto a Adrián, el por su parte sentía unas ganas de querer sonreír abiertamente, por lo sucedido… tal vez si por haber puesto a Chloe en su lugar como solía hacerlo en el colegio, sino porque tal vez existía ya la posibilidad de que ella ya lo estuviera amando. Detuvo su caminata de manera brusca, jalando a Marinette del brazo para pegarla otra ves a su cuerpo, le sonrió, ella no comprendió ese acto pero si se sorprendió por ello.

-¿Esos fueron celos?- le pregunto rápidamente. Marinette se sonrojo un poco y agradecía la luz baja para que no se le notara.

-¿Celosa?... n-no me parece muy desvergonzado de su aparte coquetearle a un hombre casa cuando ya está comprometida y sobre todo cuando fue mi dama de honor el día de mi fatídica boda.- respondió sagaz.

-Creo que incluso ella entiende que su prometido solo está a su lado pro su dinero y poder.

-Pues si lo sabe que se busque otro, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tú?

Efectivamente Marinette estaba celosa, Ardían sintió su corazón derretirse cuando ella le dio la espalda con los brazos cruzados, le varazo por la cintura aun con ella dándole la espalda, el corazón de Marinette comenzó a bombear con fuerza, podía jurar sus latidos eran perfectamente escuchados por Adrián, se separó del el para darle la cara, en esos momentos dejo de escuchar la música, se deshizo del abrazo para poder darle la cara, su sonrisa tenía algo, algo que la estaba hipnotizando, poco a poco acortaron la distancia entre ambos hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso.

El momento era… no podían describirlo, solo se estaban dejando llevar en esos momentos.

El flash de una cámara los hizo regresar de golpe a la realidad, se separaron rápidamente al ver que algunos camarógrafos les estaban tomando fotografías, Marinette sonrió nerviosa. Una reportera se acercó a ellos pidiendo le respondieran a unas cuantas preguntas, en esos momentos la azabache no podía salir a esconderse.

Las preguntas parecían no tener fin, primer comenzaron a preguntarles cómo fue que se enamoraron, porque dijeron casarse y si ya tenían planes de un futuro hijo. Ambos rieron con esa pregunta, más no respondieron.

-Aun no nos decidimos si adoptar un hámster.- respondió nerviosa, las risas siguieron entre los reporteros, a la distancia Chloe los miraba completamente enfadada ¿Por qué Marinette recibía más atención que ella?

Lejos de la fiesta y de Le Grand Paris, una joven caminaba destrozada, su disfraz avía sido cruelmente criticado por la hija del alcalde, ¿Qué tenía de malo? A su punto de vista su temática era bastante original, siempre fue fiel a la historia de Alicia en el país de las maravillas y su traje de reina roja, era lindo hecho por ella misma… Chloe avía sido muy injusta pues si disfraz fue hecho por un diseñador. Una mariposa negra voló hasta ella hasta posarse sobre si tiara, la marca de HawkMoth apareció en su rostro y una malvada sonrisa se apodero de sus labios.

Por fin los reporteros los dejaron tranquilos, aun así Marinette seguía siendo acosada por Adrián con el tema de sus supuestos "celos".

-¡Por ultima ves no fueron celos¡- exclamo. El rubio no dejaría ese tema así de simple.

El salón comenzó a sacudirse, Marinette perdió el equilibrio cayendo junto a Adrián al suelo ¿Un temblor?... no parecía ser más que un simple sismo era un terremoto, las personas comenzaron a alarmarse, mientras se dirigían a las puerta de evacuación, uno de los muros salió volando, aun en el suelo, ambos miraron lo que parecían ser cartas gigantes entrar al salón, y una chica con un traje blanco y rojo parecido al de una reina entrar después de las cartas.

 _¡Akuma!_

Pensaron amos, Adrián rápidamente se levantó del suelo ayudando a Marinette, por un momento olvido que su esposa no sabía que él era Chat Noir y que él ya sabía su verdadera identidad, por su parte Marinette debía buscar le modo de zafarse de Adrián y encontrar un escondite para transformarse.

Las cartas comenzaron a tomar rehenes quienes con un rayo proveniente de la tiara comenzaban a convertirse en cartas bajo la voluntad de aquella reina. Adrian la tomo del brazo y corrió con ella a los sanitarios de caballeros, cerrando la puerta por fuera.

-¡Adrián!- grito más que por preocupación, por la sorpresa de ver el lugar donde fue a encerrarla.

-Estarás segura hay dentro, intentare ayudar a Chloe.- le dijo, nuevamente esa sensación de ácido se apodero de su estómago.

-No es momento para los celos Marinette.- dijo Tikki saliendo de su escondite entre las amplias mangas del vestido.- tienes que transformarte.

-¡No son celos!- respondió con molestia, primero se aseguró de estar sola en el baño y después coloco el seguro de la puerta.- ¡Tikki transfórmame!- al terminar su transformación su mirada se clavó en el espejo, por favor… eso tenía que ser una broma.

Adrián por su parte y después de encerrar a Marinette en el baño, entro a uno de los armarios de para abrigos del hotel, cerró la puerta con seguro por dentro.

-Bonita idea la de encerrar en el baño de caballeros.- le dijo Plagg.

-¡¿El de caballeros?!- grito sorprendido, pensó que era el de mujeres.- Marinette va a matarme, pero tenia que asegurarla.

-Y aumentar sus celos al mencionar a Chloe.- El rubio sonrió de forma ladina de solo imaginarse la escena de celos que Marinette podría armarle.- Plagg transfórmame.

Fue casi lo mismo para él, no tenía un espejo para verse, pero si noto algo diferente en su traje.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **¿Qué ha pasado con los trajes de ladybug y Chat Nori? ¿Marinette esta celosa? El siguiente capítulo promete mucho jaja.**_

 _ **La verdad no sé cómo describirles bien los trajes que llevan Marinette y Adrián en este capítulo así que les dejo el link de la imagen que me inspiro para ellos jeje.**_

 _ **us. /450wm/prometeus/**_ _ **prometeus1002/ prometeus100200445/6505092-retrato-de-una-hermosa -pareja-en-trajes-medievales- con-maquillaje-de-estilo- ?ver=6**_

 _ **(solo quiten los espacios xD)**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, bombas molotov lo que sea todo es bien venido n.n**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización**_


	11. Fuera mascaras

_**Cap10. Fuera mascaras.**_

Dark Heart como se avía dado a conocer la villana, seguía transformando a los invitados en cartas de corazones negros y rojos, el novio de Chloe la utilizo como escudo para salvarse, la rubia a pesar de estar muerta de miedo, estaba que se la llevaba el demonio, ella debería usar a ese ridículo ídolo como escudo y no al revés.

Dark Heart estaba a punto de lanzar su rallo en contra de la rubia para transformarla en una carta gigante bajo su poder, algo parecido a una cuerda rodeo a Chloe tirándola al suelo siendo su prometido el afectado por dicho rayo.

-¡Lady…! ¿bug?- exclamo la rubia, no parecía ser una exclamación de felicidad por a verle salvado la vida, la de traje rojo moteado camino tranquila hasta quedar frente a la villana quien fue lanzada al otro extremo de la habitación por un bastón. Chat Noir hiso su entrada.

-Lindo leotardo.- dijo el gato negro colocándose a un lado de ladybug.

-¿Cambio de traje?- le pregunto de manera sarcástica, obviamente aun no olvidaba lo sucedido hace días.

Los trajes de ambos habían cambiado, y no se explicaban por qué… el traje de Ladybug avía cambiado a un leotardo con falda y un hombro descubierto, rojo con lunares negros, y unas zapatillas igual rojas con lunares, lo mismo para sus guantes…su cabello caía en caireles a ambos lados, parecía una bailarina de ballet, por su parte Chat Noir, parecía haberle copiado su estilo al legendario Zorro, solo que su capa no llegaba hasta le suelo, sino a media espalda y en lugar de sombrero eran sus típicas orejas felinas, a la cintura tenía su bastón en lugar de la espalda.

Las personas transformadas en cartas fueron a contra los héroes por órdenes de su creadora, ambos los derribaba y esquivaban con gran facilidad, de hecho su altura y anchura no les ayudaba en mucho, incluso como una broma Chat había derribado algunas cartas apilándolas como tal. Dark Heart dio un manotazo en el aire en contra del gato negro quien salió disparado lejos de las cartas derribadas.

-¡CHAT!- grito ladybug llegando a su lado rápidamente para cubrirlo, el gato se levantó del suelo sujetándose el brazo, lo había lastimado.

-Al parecer aún tiene cartas debajo del a manga… lo notas "cartas".- ella no pudo evitar sonreír por su broma, más el gusto les duro poco, una nueva carta impacto contra el suelo explotando en el proceso.

La reina seguía lanzando cartas y sus esclavos seguían intentando atraparlos. Lanzo una nueva carta, esta vez muy cerca del rostro de ladybug haciéndole una herida en la mejilla, la carta exploto liberando un gas color magenta. La azabache comenzó a toser con violencia, se a lo que sea ese gas le quemaba los pulmones y los labios.

 _¡Ahora, toma sus pendientes!_

Escucho en su cabeza, la reina se acercó hasta ladybug disipando el humo para no ser afectada, el bastón de Chat Noir lanzo a su lady lejos de la villana quien el miro con molestia, el gato salto sobre algunas cartas llegando al candelabro sobre la reina.

-¡Cataclismo!- invoco, al tocar la base del candelabro este callo sobre la reina quien quedó atrapada, aun así, eso no le impedía seguir lanzando cartas al azar.

-¿Estas bien?- Chat llego junto a ladybug quien aprecia estar se reponiendo del ataque anterior, sus ojos estaban muy irritados, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración entre cortada, apenas logro asentir con la cabeza.

-¡Lucky Charm!-invoco tambaleándose un poco, a sus manos llego un enrome abanico rojo moteado de negro, las cartas seguían explotando liberando humo de diferentes colores.- Necesito una de esas cartas.- dijo.

Chat se lanzó nuevamente contra de Dark heart quien se liberó del candelabro, al ver llegar al gato negro no dudo en lanzarle una carta, Chat salto dejando que la carta fuera a contra de ladybug quien abrió el abanico la carta exploto liberando un humo color naranja, ladybug apenas hizo un movimiento con su abanico, el huno fue a dar directo contra la reina quien comenzó a tocar y tallarse los ojos.

-Picapica.- dijo chat cubriéndose la nariz, el olor era intenso, tan tos que sus ojos comenzaron a imitarse.

-El akuma está en la tiara.- Chat tomo su bastón para quitarle la tiara a la una distraída reina.

Ladybug la tomo rompiéndola por la mitad, el akuma salió de su escondite, rápidamente capturo a la mariposa purificándola y regresar todo a su estado anterior, las personas dejaron de ser cartas y Dark Heart regreso a ser aquella persona criticada por la festejada.

Por su parte Chat se acercó a su lady tomándola de la cintura, ladybug lo miro son comprender su acción, este paso ligeramente su dedo por la herida producida por la carta, para después plantarle un apasionado eso en los labios, ella lo alejo de su cuerpo con brusquedad plantándole una bofetada en el rostro.

-M-my lady…- tartamudeo, ladybug lo miro con enfado, aún seguía molesta por lo de la otra noche y lo supo rápidamente.- ¿Sigues molesta por le cumplido al leotardo? Es que te ves realmente hermosa con el puesto.

-Las noticias vuelan gato tonto.- le dijo los miraculous de ambos comenzaron a pitar señal de que la transformación se acabaría pronto. Ladybug fue la primera en irse.

-Genial otra vez se molestó.- susurro con enfado, su hombro seguía doliéndole por el ataque. Lo mejor era regresar a ser Adrián e ir por Marinette.

Marinette regreso a los baños de caballeros la puerta seguía cerrada por dentro, cuando perdió su transformación Tikki cayó sobre sus manos un tanto agotada y perdida por los efectos del humo.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto preocupada.

-Sí, es solo que ese humo me mareo un poco.- la kwami pidió a Marinette le abriera la llave de agua, respiro muy cerca del chorro, eso le ayudo a recuperar sus fuerzas solo necesitaba un poco de aire puro.

Por su parte Marinette seguía un tanto aturdida, mareada, y con las mejillas rojas, intento seguir el ejemplo de la kwami pero los sonidos de la puerta la trajeron al a realidad.

-¡Marinette!- escucho la vos de Adrián, Tikki se escondió nuevamente en el vestido de Marinette.

Cuando quito el seguro de la puerta esta se abrió de golpe tirando la al suelo, Adrián rápidamente le ayudo a ponerse de pie. Le miro por unos segundos su rostro estaba un poco hinchado en la mejilla.

-¿Qué te paso?- fue lo primero que pregunto una ves de pie.

-Me caí cuando intentaba ayudar a Chloe.- el ácido en el estómago de Marinette apareció nuevamente, rápidamente perdió interés en él, haciéndolo a un lado para pasar, Adrián se quejó por lo bajo, le había tocado con fuerza en su hombro lastimado.- espera ¿Qué te paso en la mejilla?

Marinette se detuvo en seco, la herida causada por Dark Heart no desapareció.

-Me lo provocaste cuando me tirarte en el baño y todo porque has querido hacerte el "héroe" tratando de ayudar a Chloe.- respondió de mala gana. Su mentira pareció creíble pues Adrián bajo la mirada un poco apenado.

A pesar del incidente, la fiesta continuo Marinette trataba de estar lo más lejos posible de Adrián, tenía que alejarse cada tanto que la rubia festejada se le acercaba a su esposo, se sentía celosa… y ya no tenía por qué ocultarlo ¡SI! Estaba celosa, al principio le incomodaba, pero ahora era insoportable. Uno de los meseros que pasaba con algunas copas de vino, le ofreció una que ella no dudo en aceptar.

-¿Sigues sin estar celosa?- Tikki apareció sobre su hombro, Marinette bebió un poco de su copa.

-Claro que no estoy celosa, un poco molesta tal vez… Tikki ¿Por qué mi traje cambio a un leotardo?- desvió el tema, la verdad es que eso también el intrigaba un poco, no se imaginaba salvar Paris de ahora en adelante con un leotardo de bailarina.

-Supongo que fue para destacar en la fiesta de disfraces.- respondió.- no lo sé Marinette estoy igual de impresionada que tú, esto solo pasaba en las otras ladybug, y todo dependía del lugar donde amenazada el mal. ¿Tienes alguna relación con el ballet?

-Si cuando niña, mis padres me inscribieron a clases por unos años, después lo deje.

-Chat debe tener alguna relación con el esgrima para tener ese cambio, aun sí es muy raro.- Tikki observo detenidamente a su protegida, el sonrojo de su mejillas no cedía y no dejaba de ver a Chloe de manera asesina.

Se tomó de un solo trago el vino de su copa, la garganta le ardió por ello, pero poco le importaba, cuando Marinette comenzó a caminar lo hacía tambaleándose un poco, Tikki regreso a su escondite, sabía que estaba un poco mal era como si el efecto de aquel humo aun lo tuviera encima. Cuando llego a lado de Adrián que seguía siendo acosado por la rubia, se guindo de su brazo.

-Lo siento ¿Interrumpo algo?

-No, solo te estaba buscando.- se apresuró a decir Adrián.

-Ahora que lo pienso Adrián no más has invitado a bailar en toda la noche, eres malo sabes.- El rubio le miro sorprendido ¿Marinette estaba coqueteando con él?

-E-es verdad que desatento soy, Chloe iré a bailar un rato con mi esposa discúlpanos.

Ambos se fueron al otro extremo de sala de fiestas, donde la luz casi escaseaba y daba un enfoque más romántico, Adrián sujeto a Marinette de la cintura y ella le rodeo el cuello con los brazos comenzando a bailar.

-¿Estas bien Marinette? Sé que no quieres tocar el tema de tus celos pero…

-No estoy celosa.- le interrumpió.- me gusta tenerte cerca de mí, para mi… ¿Es mucho pedir que solo me prestes atención?

Aun con la poca luz noto sus ojos azules brillar, su corazón se derritió, era una hermosa mirada la de Marinette, ella paso tiernamente su mano en mejilla las timada de Adrián, esa donde ella transformada en Ladybug y sin saberlo abofeteo a Chat Noir. Por momentos le rubio pensó que eso era un trampa para golpearlo nuevamente, se sorprendió aún más cuando la azabache tomo la iniciativa y corto la distancia entre ambos, logro distinguir el sabor del vino en los labios de Marinette, el sabor pareció absorberlo por completo quería seguir disfrutando de sus labios, hasta que sus pulmones exigieron oxígeno. Se separaron uno escasos milímetros quedando unidos por un fino hilo de saliva.

-Sera mejor que regresemos a casa.- dijo Adrián.

Salieron del hotel a toda prisa tomados de las manos por él estacionamiento. Marinette sentía su cabeza darle vueltas aun así se mantenía en sus cinco sentidos o eso es lo que ella creía. Su cuerpo comenzaba a arder no podía explicárselo. El camino de regreso a la mansión el parecía eterno, el vestido comenzaba a incomodarle de sobre manera, se a lo que fuese que le pasaba a Marinette también le estaba a afectando a Adrián.

Las mentes de ambos se nublaron apenas cruzaron la puerta de su habitación.

Tikki y Plagg salieron rápidamente por la ventana fuera lo que fueran a hacer sus protegidos no quería enterarse o si quiera estar presentes.

-Entonces ¿Ya hay amor en el aire?- pregunto Plagg con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Tikki se sentó en el techo mirando el cielo nocturno.

-Posiblemente, no te hagas ilusiones Plagg Marinette estaba bajo los efectos de alguna toxina provocada por Dark Heart, recuerdas ese extraño humo, Marinette los respiro con la boca, eso pudo afectarla.

-¿Y porque tú no te sientes mal?- Plagg se alejó un par de pasos de ella, Tikki le miro con los ojos entre cerrados.

-Agua.- respondió.- las toxinas se limpian con agua, solo me basto respirar un poco de agua pura para desintoxicarme, Marinette quería hacer lo mismo pero digamos que Adrián lo impidió.

-En cualquier caso Marinette solo hubiese experimentado una jaqueca como la que tienes tu ahora y no ponerse en… ese estado. – con la mano sobre su barbilla trataba de asimilar la información, a menos que la azabache ya aceptara sus sentimientos no encontraba otra lógica.

-Es porque Marinette tomo vino, si la toxina ya era fuerte mezclarlo con otra cosa le dio el detonante, Plagg eso tanto tu como yo lo sabemos.- Tikki cerro sus ojos masajeándose las cienes, aun se sentía mareada por aquella batalla.

-Supongo que nos espera una larga noche aquí arriba como gatos ¿no crees?- Plagg tomo lugar a un lado de Tikki. Quien prefirió recostarse sobre el techo.

La pelirroja parecía estar meditando con los ojos cerrados, Plagg la detallaba… antes de que todo comenzara le gustaba verla tomar esas pequeñas siestas en el campo abierto bajo la luz del sol y a él le gustaba observarla, ella lo sabía más nunca le dio a entender que ese acto "acosador" le molestara, lentamente se acercó hasta ella, sabía que algo le ocultaba, Tikki no hacia las cosas sin una razón y para no decirle debería de ser una razón de mucho peso, sonrió, no le importaba confiaba en sus palabras, si ellos eran esta vez, no tenía por qué desconfiar a sus palabras.

Se recostó a su lado mirando el oscuro firmamento careciente de luna…Tikki parecía a ver sucumbido al sueño o simplemente se encontraba descansando… acoto su distancia entre ellos, por un momento lo dudo más no pretendía quedarse con las ganas, depositando un dulce beso e su mejilla, Tikki sonrió ligeramente.

A la mañana siguiente Marinette despertó sintiéndose aun mareada, el cuerpo algo adolorido y pesado, estaba confundida… intento recordar que fue lo que paso justo después de dejar la fiesta… solo recordaba haber besado a Adrián y que le recorrido de sus manos por su cuerpo le quemaba como fuego…el recorrido de sus manos. Su visión apenas mejoraba, se sentó en la cama con dificultad inspeccionaba todo a su alrededor el vestido que uso la noche anterior estaba tirado el en el suelo junto a la ropa de Adrián y el… pues él estaba aún dormido y desnudo a su lado.

-Estas soñando Marinette.- susurro acostándose de nuevo, solo era un sueño, pronto el despertador sonaría y ella despertaría en su cama con el pijama puesto y con Adrián dormido sobre el sofá.

Efectivamente minutos más tarde la alarma sonó, ambos despertaron casi al mismo tiempo dándose la espalda. Adrián apago la alarma, sentándose sobre la cama, Marinette hizo lo mismo, sus cabezas dolían y sentían el cuerpo pesado, como su toda la noche hubiesen hecho un ejercicio por demás agotador.

-Buenos días.- dijo Ardían aun dormido.

-Buenos días.- le respondió ella del mismo modo.

Ambos se girón a verse por un segundo, Marinette tenía el maquillaje corrido, pero eso no quitaba se viera linda. Adrián sonrió.

-Te ves linda.

-Gracias.

Aún seguían sin reaccionar, los ojos de Marinette pronto comenzaron na abrirse más y más, las imágenes de lo que pasó la noche anterior comenzaban a fluir como agua en su mente. Grito… su grito trajo de golpe al rubio a la realidad, como pudo la azabache le arranco las sabanas levantándose de la cama cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo, él por su parte tomo la ropa del suelo para cubrirse.

-¡Hay por dios! ¡¿Qué hice?!- se dijo así misma aun agitada.

-Que no hicimos.- Adrián inspeccionaba la habitación, no recordaba mucho, ¡¿Por qué no recordaba nada?! La habitación estaba hecha un desastre. No muy lejos de él logro divisar su ropa interior, Marinette tomo una bata que se encontraba en una silla cerca del baño.

-¿Qué te paso en el hombro?- una vez Marinette dejo de darle la espalda miro a Adrián solo en ropa interior, en su hombro derecho tenía una enorme marca morada, casi negra. Le toco ligeramente con la llena de los dedos, el simple roce provoco en el rubio una mueca de dolor.

-Fue anoche en la fiesta.- el ácido comenzaba a formarse en su estómago otra vez.

-Así ya recordé, fue por intentar ayudar a Chloe.- dijo con molestia. Eso era superior a sus fuerzas ya no podía controlarlo.

-No…- le tomo de la mano, los ojos de Marinette reflejaban cierta molestia mesclada con la tristeza.- fue por protegerte, _princesa._

Marinette se sentía confundida, ese tono de vos coqueto, esas palabras… ¿Seguía soñando? Estaba en lo que se llamaba despertar en tu propio sueño, pero por segunda vez. Beso el dorso de su mano con ternura, gesto que solo una persona tenía para con ella. Si era un sueño, solo en un sueño Adrián podría ser Chat Noir.

-¡¿Qué haces Adrián?!- Tikki entonces apareció poniéndose entre ambos la kwami estaba completamente molesta.

-¡Tikki!- exclamo Marinette

-¡No tenías por qué revelarle tu identidad! ¡Todavía no era tiempo!- le grito, Marinette seguía terriblemente confundida. Otro kwami negro apareció frente a Tikki sujetándole sus manitas.

-¡Tikki no!- le dijo- Adrián no hizo nada, tu acabas de delatarlo.

-Plagg tiene razón yo no dije nada que me delatara como Chat Noir.- se defendió Adrián.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente y recordaba las palabras de Adrián, en ningún momento se delato, asustada se giró a ver a Marinette quien aprecia haber entrado en shock.

-¡Ja jaja! Que gracioso, este sueño no puede ser más extraño- reía.- Adrián es Chat Noir, Tikki lo delato… jajaja… díganme que es una pesadilla.

Marinette perdió el conocimiento, Adrián logro sujetarla antes de que tocara el suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa Tikki?- estaba preocupado, Tikki no actuaba sin pensar y en eso momentos no era la Tikki de siempre.

La kwami se escondió dentro del bolso de Marinette, se sentía realmente mal no ella misma sabía que le pasaba, Adrián recostó a Marinette Nuevamente en la cama, para después ambos mirar el bolso donde Tikki se fue a esconder. ¿Era correcto si le hacían creer que todo fue un sueño a Marinette? ¿Con eso Tikki estaría más tranquila?

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Lo siento no me pude resistir a traerles otro capítulo el mismo día xD no sé qué decir ahora jaja hubo noche intensa y casi no lo recuerdan, algo está mal con Tikki para delatar a Adrián y Marinette ya sabe la verdad o la dejaran creer que es un sueño.**_

 _ **Tengo una pregunta para ustedes ¿Quieren lemon en el siguiente capítulo u otro ligero lime?**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, bombas molotov, lo quesea todo es bien venido n.n**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_


	12. Mentiras

_**Cap11. Mentiras.**_

Plagg logro sacar a Tikki con algo de trabajo de su escondite, ahora que la tenía más de cerca le noto algo muy extraño el color rojo de su cuerpo carecía de brillo estaba opaco como si estuviese enferma. Fue entonces que recordó las toxinas que menciono la noche anterior también afectaron a Tikki.

-Esto es malo.- dijo Plagg.- Adrián terminaba de vestirse y se acercó a ellos, Tikki parecía deprimida y algo molesta. le dio gracia cuando la kwami comenzó a soltar pequeñas pataditas intentando liberarse de Plagg quien le abrazaba por la espalda.

-Es mi imaginación o ella parece estar ebria.

-Cuando Dark Heart ataco a ladybug libero una toxina que afecto a ambas, Tikki avía respirado cerca del agua para desintoxicarse y le funciono a medias.- intento explicarse el pequeño gato mientras luchaba por mantener a Tikki junto a él.

-¿Hay alguna forma de curarles?- miro a Marinette si la toxina aun tenia efecto sobre ella, se estaba preocupando más que por el hecho de que Tikki le delatara.

Plagg bolo con Tikki hasta el baño, coloco a la kwami debajo del grifo del lavamanos, la llave fue abierta y la pequeña fue empapada de inmediato, eso parecía controlarla de momento aunque no serviría de mucho.

-Hay una forma de curarlas, es algo muy antiguo y los descubrimos hace siglos en China.- comenzó a explicarse Plagg.- ahora escúchame con atención necesitamos: miel, sal, hojas de fresa, hojas de menta y hojas de arándano. También necesito una pequeña tina con agua caliente para mesclar las hojas.- Adrián asentía con la cabeza mientras tomaba la nota mentalmente.

-Con eso limpiaremos la toxina de sus cuerpos.- Plagg asintió, estuvo a punto de salir más antes de siquiera cruzar la puerta Plagg se le puso al frente, entrecerró sus pequeños ojos verdes.

Acabo de unos mitos ya tenían casi todo listo, aun no sabía para que usarían todas esas hojas que pidió a su jardinero, para fortuna de ambos en la parte trasera de la casa tenían un pequeño invernadero, recuerdo de su madre donde ella en sus ratos libres solía cultivas fresas y arándanos que eran sus favoritos. Plagg tomo un hoja de menta y unto un poco de miel con sal en ella colocándola sobre la frente de Tikki quien ahora estaba recostada sobre su adorable esponja que usaba cuando se bañaba con Marinette.

-Ahora debes hacer lo mismo, coloca miel y sal en una hoja de menta y colócalo sobre su frente, eso la mantendrá "cuerda.

Adrián salió del baño con la pequeña hoja preparada, solo debía colocarla en su frente y regresar con Plagg para preparar lo demás. Marinette le tomo del brazo cuando él se dio la vuelta.

-Descansa princesa, pronto estarás bien.- sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas tal vez por la toxina.

-Adrián.- le sonrió.- oh Adrián, nunca me lo vas a perdonar.- algo parecido a un chillido salió de sus labios le soltó de la mano y se tiro de nuevo en la cama.- bese a Chat Noir.

-Tranquila princesa ya hablaremos después.- Marinette pareció sucumbir la suelo de golpe.

En cuanto cruzo la puerta del baño, su mente seguía pensando en si decirle la verdad o hacerle creer que todo fue un sueño, estaba metido en un buen lio.

Lo siguiente que le pidió Plagg fue llenar una pequeña tina con agua caliente, donde metieron una pequeña parte de las hijas requeridas anteriormente por Plagg, cuando el agua obtuvo un color semi naranja, metieron a Tikki dentro de la tina.

-Ahora hay que bañarla y después te toca hacer lo mismo con Marinette.- advirtió el kwami tomando la esponja de Tikki, la cual mojo y después dejo caer el chorro sobre la cabecita de ella.

Adrián enrojeció de golpe, mientras observaba atentamente a Plagg el con toda la naturalidad del mundo le estaba dando un baño a la kwami de Marinette, a lo que después él tendría que bañar a Marinette… si desde que despertó intentaba hacer un gran esfuerzo por recordar lo que hizo anoche con ella y no lo conseguía ahora tenía que bañarla.

-Y también tendrás que bañarte tu.- las palabras de Plagg lo regresaron al realidad.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Esta toxina se contagia, si lo que anoche paso fue por culpa de esta toxina fuiste afectado cuando ella te beso.- el kwami se sumergió dentro de la tina, Tikki ya estaba flotando sobre su esponja, parecía estar dormida.

-Dime que te estas bañando solo para asegurarte no a ver sido afectado mientras la sujetabas.

-Posiblemente, ¿quieres un consejo? Entre más rápido lo hagas, más rápido nos pondremos a pensar en una forma de decir u ocultar la verdad.

Su sonrojo incremento, sin decir nada más lleno la bañera de agua caliente metiendo en ella lo restante de las hojas. Tomo a los kwami sacándolos del baño, Plagg refunfuñaba ese pequeño baño le hizo esponjarse parecía una bola de algodón flotante; dejo a Tikki durmiendo sobre una pequeña almohada, según Plagg ahora dormiría más tranquila y dentro de poco no recordaría nada.

Miro a Marinette con miedo, una cosa era coquetearle, otra haber hecho algo sin tener recuerdo de ello todo muy diferente a tener que bañarse juntos con ella inconsciente, claramente podría tacharse el mismo de las peores maneras, tenía que verlo de otro modo, no lo hacía por placer, lo hacía para ayudarla. Cerro la puerta tras de si, estaba muy agitado era superior a sus fuerzas tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Adrián?- los ojos de Marinette se abrieron nuevamente, él la rodeo con una mano del a cintura mientras que con la otra sostenía la bata que ya le había quitado. Internamente rogaba por que no gritara y por qué no lo golpeara.

Rápidamente la introdujo dentro de la bañera.

-Pronto estarás mejor, te lo juro.- le dijo. Marinette se sentía confundida, no sabía dónde estaba y cómo fue que llego a ese lugar.

-Sabes eh tenido un sueño muy extraño… se supone que anoche hicimos le amor y no recordamos nada, después me ponía celosa porque tenías un moretón el hombro y alguien se aparecía diciendo que eras Chat Noir.

-S-solo fue un sueño Marinette, jeje un… sueño.- Marinette seguía pensando que todo era un sueño, lo mejor sería dejarle creer que lo era. Mientras pasaba la esponja por su espalda noto algunas marcas rojas en su cuello, hombros y brazos.- ¿ _Por qué no puedo recordar nada?_

\- Y lo más curioso es que sigo despertando en sueños… solo en sueños tu podrías estar dentro de la bañera conmigo…¿En qué momento poder regresar a la realidad?

Ya no podía con eso, no era justo para Marinette, los efectos de la toxina parecían estar cediendo… mejor decirle la verdad ahora, o bueno parte de la verdad.

-Marinette…no estas soñando.- ella comenzó a reírse aún lo creía parte de un sueño, por lo tanto Adrián no tuvo mejor opción que pellizcarle del brazo.

-¡Duele!- grito alejándose un poco de él.

Si eso le dolió significaba que pronto despertaría, cerro sus ojos un momento, Adrián prácticamente avía dejado de respirar para no perder detalle de su reacción. Cuando ella abrió nuevamente los ojos, detallo a Adrián tras de ella.

-¡No! Nononononono…¡No es un sueño!- Marinette comenzó a hiperventilarse, las imágenes regresaron fugaces a su mente, a esas alturas ya no sabía si eran verdad o parte de sus sueños.- ¡Tú eres Chat Noir!- Adrián enarco una ceja como si no comprendiera sus palabras.

-¿Chat Noir? Que graciosa, entonces te has creído mi actuación de anoche.- humedeció la esponja colocándola sobre su cabeza Marinette siguió el trayecto del agua bajar por su rostro, su cuello hasta su pecho, le coso respirar en esos momentos. No entendía de lo que hablaba.

Él por su parte se contuvo a hacer una mueca de dolor, fuera lo que fuera que tuviese en la espalda le ardía con el simple contacto del agua.

-T-tu hombro… t-te lastimaste por ir a ayudar a Chloe anoche y después…

-Por dios Marinette… ah ya entiendo.- apenas desvió su mirada la moretón que aún estaba sobre su hombro, sonrió de manera coqueta, para después fijar su mirada en ella.- anoche tú me hiciste este moretón.

-Mi cabeza, no recuerdo nada…- se lamentó, Adrián estaba tomando ventaja de su falta de memoria, si podía mantener la mentira por más tiempo en lo que habla con Tikki y Plagg sobre ese asunto.

-Es normal mi princesa que no recuerdes nada, anoche tomaste un poco más dela cuenta poniéndote más "cariñosa".

-¡¿Y por qué no me detuviste?! ¡Te aprovechaste de mí!- intento salir de la bañera, más él la tomo del brazo pegándola contra su pecho.

-Al igual que tu estaba pasado, ninguno de los dos reacciono a tiempo hasta esta mañana, me pareció justo tomar este baño para que fuéramos cayendo en cuenta la situación en la que estamos realmente y de paso bajarte la borrachera y creo que lo logre.

No sabía si sus palabras fueron convincentes, esperaba que si lo fueran. El corazón de Marinette pareció encogerse estaba bastante confundida y su interior era un lio total. Ya ni siquiera quería preguntarla a que se refería con eso de actuación, lo más seguro es que entre esos recuerdos que aún no recobraba hubieran cumplido con alguna fantasía de alguno de los dos.

Sabía que no era correcto escuchar conversaciones tras la puerta, pero el grito de Marinette lo alerto, Adrián se había creado una mentira convincente y a su punto de vista, era mejor seguirle la corriente. Tikki ya estaba despertando, Plagg le ayudo a llegar hasta le bolso de Marinette, en cualquier omento esos dos saldrían del baño.

-Por favor dime que no hice lo que creo que hice.- pidió, Plagg dejo de sostenerla, no podía mentirle.

-Si lo hiciste pero tranquila, Adrián acaba de inventar una excelente mentira que nos dará tiempo.- rápidamente explico lo que escucho, la esperanza pareció regresar a los ojos de Tikki, aun que estaba un poco apenada por tener que mentirle de esa forma Marinette.

Los días siguieron pasando después de aquella mañana, Marinette intentaba hacer de cuenta que nada paso más cada noche se atormentaba intentando recordar una y otra vez lo sucedido, sabía que la próxima vez que viera a Chat Noir no podría verlo a la cara mejor aceptaba su cruel realidad. En el transcurso de esos días pasaron algunas gratas y no tan gratas noticias.

La fiesta y sorpresas de Nino fueron todo un éxito y no solo era un pequeño el cual venia en camino, eran dos pequeñas criaturitas, la sorpresa fue grande para ambos futuros padres; El desfile de modas con la temática de Art Nouveau fue todo un éxito los diseños de Marinette aparecían como portada en todas las revistas del modas tanto nacionales como internacionales. En cuanto a Chloe, había terminado su compromiso con XY quien molesto intento demandar a la hija del alcalde, nadie en sus sano juicio lo hubiese hecho más sabiendo que la rubia tenía todas las de ganar, a hora el Ídolo pop intentaba hacerse de nueva fama en Nueva York.

Él día para Marinette era sumamente aburrido, no tenía ningún trabajo por hacer, firmar los pedidos y recibos de telas era algo de lo que Nathalie se encargaba.

-Tikki hay algo que quiero preguntarte.- Marinette miraba distraída por la ventana de su oficina, la kwami estaba sobre el escritorio comiendo una galleta, prestando atención a su protegida.

-Respecto al cambio de mi traje la ves pasada… ¿Se quedara como leotardo?- Tikki no pudo evitar atragantarse un poco con su galleta, sacar ese tema significaba sacar el "otro" tema.

-No lo sé Marinette.- le respondió.- tendrías que averiguarlo transformándote otra vez, si el cambio aparece nuevamente imagino entonces que ya será permanente.

-Me da algo de miedo salvar a Paris en leotardo de bailarina, la verdad que no me imagino, saltando o corriendo con el puesto, me gusta más el otro traje.-El sonido de la puerta salvo a Tikki de seguir hablado, la kwami corrió a esconderse dentro de la bolsa.- Adelante.

-Disculpe Señorita Agreste, parece que en taller tiene un ligero problema con los pedidos de las telas.- dijo la asistente.- parece que confundieron tres pedidos y el material no es el indicado.

-Gracias iré en un segundo.- la asistente cerro la puerta al salir.- ¿Vamos Tikki?

-Lo siento Marinette pero me siento un poco cansada, me esconderé en tu bolso y descansare un rato.- dijo la kwami.

-De acuerdo no tardare, aun así cerrare la oficina con llave.- ella asintió acurrucándose en un pequeño pañuelo afelpado, el que siempre utilizo como manta a donde quiera que iban.

Tras solucionar el problema en el taller, Marinette caminaba de regreso a su oficina, aquel pasillo le era un poco familiar… ¡Pues claro! No estaba muy lejos de los camerinos donde estaba Adrián ¿Sería buena idea irlo a visitar un segundo? Tal vez no puede que este ocupado con las sesiones de prueba, siempre había algo para lo que debía modelar.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, choco contra alguien y ese alguien la sujeto de los hombros, que pequeño era él mundo hay frente a ella estaba Adrián.

-Adrián ¿pero qué…?

No le dio tiempo de terminar su pregunta, rápidamente abrió una puerta que se encontraba aun lado y entraron, el lugar era sumamente pequeño de milagro lograron entrar los dos.

 _¡Adrián! ¡Adrián!_

Escucharon los gritos, no podían ver nada, el rubio tenía una mano sobre la boca de Marinette, para evitarle emitir sonido alguno, cuando se aseguró no hubiese nadie cerca la soltó.

-Perdona pero ya me tenían arto, no eh podido ni respirar un segundo tranquilo son que me estén arrestando bajo los reflectores otra vez.- le explico en susurros, no escucha nada y nada le aseguraba no estuvieran hay afuera.

Marinette no decía nada, la verdad es que fuera lo que fuera que estuviese en esa habitación ocupaba mucho espacio su cuerpo prácticamente estaba pegado al de su esposo, se sintió embriagada con el simple hecho de respirar su colonia.

-S-si si… no te preocupes yo no tenía trabajo…- dijo, intento separarse un poco más de él pero parecía hacer todo lo contrario.

-Uh…se atoro…- Ardían intentaba abrir la puerta pero esta no cedía, ni por más fuerza que aplicara.- creo que nos quedamos en cerrados.- Marinette intento ayudarle a abrir la puerta, no, no podían quedarse encerrados hay dentro.

El aire para Marinette se estaba agotando, internamente suplicaba que lo mismo le pasara a él aunque no lo lograba ver su rostro completamente Adrián parecía estar tranquilo ¿Entonces porque ella no lo estaba?

-¿No sientes claustrofobia?- le pregunto, Adrián se giró a intentar verla, parecía estar algo sofocada.

-Tranquila, parece que pronto saldremos.- intento tranquilizarla, no recordaba que ella fuera claustrofóbica.

Marinette se acercó más a él, parecía ser una niña asustada por la oscuridad, Adrián la abrazo desde la cintura para hacerle sentir protegida, que no tenía por qué temer Marinette coloco sus manos sobre le pecho de Adrián… su aroma la estaba hipnotizando, la invitaba a perderse en el, grande fue la sorpresa para le rubio cuando ella le tomo del rostro y acorto sus distancias juntándose en un beso, beso que él no dudo en corresponderle. El beso fue corto pero lleno de pasión, ahora él también se sentía agitado.

-Es raro que tomes la iniciativa.- susurro en su oído de forma seductora, ella se estremeció por eso pero poco le importaba.

-Si ya lo hicimos una vez que importa repetirlo.- sus palabras fueron un detonante para Adrián.

Nuevamente se unieron en un beso más apasionado que el anterior, sus manos acariciaron lentamente su cintura para después pegarla más a su cuerpo, Adrián sabia que Marinette tenia algo, algo que lo volvía loco, lejos del hecho de saber que era la mujer perfecta para el en esos momentos. Dejo de besas sus labios atacando su cuello, ella dejo en libertad un suspiro, mientras cerraba sus ojos, solo se estaba dejando llevar por sus instintos; Adrián aun con sus manos en su cintura comenzó a bajar lentamente, para Marinette sus roces los sentía como fuego por encima de la tela, cuando alcanzaron su trasero dio un ligero brinco enredo sus piernas en la cintura de Adrián, sus labios se entre abrieron al sentir el roce de sus sexos por tal acto.

Con esa opción, Adrián le dio la vuelta pegándola contra la puerta, teniendo así más accesibilidad a ella, acaricio lentamente sus piernas, su piel era demasiado suave y se calentaba rápido al tacto, aun con ella firme mente recargada contra la puerta, dejo de acariciarla para comenzar a desabotonar lentamente su blusa, Marinette lo separo ligeramente de ella haciendo aquel trabajo más rápido, Adrián comenzó a besar sus pecho por sobre la tela dejando pequeñas marcas rojas en su piel, Marinette bajo una de sus piernas de su cintura, cosa que el aprovecho para acariciar la parte interna de su muslo, la excitación en ambos estaba creciendo rápidamente, pues ella ya comenzaba a sentir las atormentadoras palpitaciones en su intimidad. Las cuales se hicieron insufribles cuando la mano de Adrián le toco sobre la tela de la ropa interior, no pudo contener el gemido que escapo de sus labios, se sentía avergonzada.

Adrián la separo de su cuerpo lentamente, ella no comprendió ese acto, hasta que le vio quitarse la camisa, sus manso se movieron al instante acariciando su torso desnudo, nuevamente la pego a su cuerpo, nuevamente su boca se abrió pero no salió nada, podía sentir si erección rozar provocativamente su cadera. En un rápido movimiento Adrián se deshizo del sujetador negro, parecía un niño pequeño desesperado por alimentarse, su lengua jugaba hábilmente con sus pezones hasta ponerlos duros, trazo un camino de besos de su pecho hasta su vientre, sus manos subieron lentamente la falta de Marinette, hasta su cadera, la respiración de la azabache se cortó al sentirlo bajar su ropa íntima por sus piernas separándoselas un poco, Marinette mordió sus labios para evitar gemir cuando él introdujo uno de sus dedos en su interior los movimientos eran lentos, asquerosa y placentera tortura.

-No te contengas princesa.- le dijo los labios de Marinette se entre abrieron dejando escapar un jadeo de forma estrangulada, no quería reprimirse, más debía hacerlo por el lugar donde estaban.

-A-adrián…- clavo sus uñas en sus hombros, él gruño por lo bajo.

Su boca se unió aquel tortuoso juego para Marinette, jugando con su clítoris, escuchándola reprimir los gemidos, era música para sus oídos. Su miembro que ya golpeaba contra su pantalón comenzaba a palpitar, le dolía, ya no soportaba esa tención. Marinette respiro un poco cuando Adrián al dejo, miro sus manos bajar la cremallera de su pantalón, nuevamente coloco una de sus piernas sobre su cintura, ataco sus labios con ferocidad y en un momento ardiente y sorpresivo, la penetro, el jadeo de ambos fue callado por sus labios quedando ambos sin aliento; las embestidas fueron lentas, y poco a poco aumentaron su velocidad. Hasta ese momento Ardían llevaba el control de todo, era justo cambiar aunque sea por unos segundos, Marinette comenzó a mover sus caderas de forma lenta, el gruño ante la disconformidad el movimiento comenzó a ser rápido no como antes, era algo que ambos estaban disfrutando, sus manos arañaban la ancha y fuerte espalda de su esposo aumentando su excitación. Pronto el movimiento cambio a uno más rápido marcando el pronto final de aquel encuentro.

Gruñeron sumergidos en sus labios, al sentir el orgasmo… separaron sus bocas buscando recuperar le iré con desesperación, Marinette recargo la cabeza en el hombro de Adrián, sus piernas temblaron y en ese momento agradecía tener como apoyo la puerta tras de su esposa. Con cuidado salió con cuidado de su interior, si hubiera sido por él hubiera deseado quedarse eternamente en esa posición.

Se ayudaron a vestirse sin decir nada, la puerta seguía cerrada, hasta que cedió, al abrirse respiraron aire puro más la atmosfera no era la misma, podrían jurar estuvieron por horas hay dentro cuando en realidad solo fueron un par de minutos. Retomaron sus caminos, no sin antes despedirse con un beso.

Marinette casi corrió a encerrarse en su oficina, estaba muy agitada y feliz… ni siquiera ella misma se entendía.

-¿Estas bien Marinette?- la nombrada asintió con la cabeza, Tikki sabía que algo había pasado para ella estar tan alterada.

-Ese tonto.- bufo ella, se había sentado en su escritorio y sacado un estuche de maquillaje de su bolso para maquillar y esconder el gran moretón rojo de su cuello.

Tikki no necesito preguntar ya nada, esa marca le daba a entender que algo paso entre Adrián y ella, se sentía un poco feliz, si Marinette ya estaba ganando amor a Adrián pronto podría revelarle a ambos el secreto.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Eh aquí su lemon, ligero pero es lemon ahora díganle a ese francotirador que deje de apuntarme ya les di su lemon de esta noche xD ok ya**_

 _ **¿Marinette ya se esta enamorando de Adrián? ¿Qué pasara ahora con sus sentimientos pro Chat Noir? ¿El traje regresara a la normalidad? Todo esto y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo, por cierto así como lo dije para quien leen "Destino" las actualizaciones regresaran a ser cada fin de semana pues ya regreso a clases u.u procurare actualizar entre semana pero no prometo mucho.**_

 _ **En fin es pero les gustara el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones. Lo que sea todo es bien venido n.n**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización**_


	13. Pensamientos

**Cap12 Pensamientos.**

Adrián regreso a su camerino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, era como si la vida fuera mejor ahora que desde siempre o esa fue la impresión que le dio a Plagg en cuento lo miro y más que nunca se sentía incómodo, él siempre un fue un chico alegre excluyendo las veces en que su padre lo decepcionaba siempre trataba de ver el lado bueno de las cosas pero en ese momento.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? Deja de sonreír me pones nervioso.

-No es nada Plagg, solo que ahora… en fin creo que estoy logrando lo que querían que Marinette me ame.- le dijo, el kwami le miro confundido y entre líneas a sus palabras entendió que ha hecho algo.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-Uhmm… nada, solo las cosas se dan con naturalidad.- Plagg no entendía, Adrián no quería decirle eso estaba claro… desierto modo él no quería enterarse algo en su interior le decía que lo mejor no era enterarse.

Las horas pasaron con naturalidad, hasta que llegó el momento donde la jornada laboral terminaba, fue en esos momentos en los que Marinette pareció despertar de su "sueño" y caer de golpe a la dura realidad, no quería que el trabajo terminara, no porque le gustara estar encerrada en esa oficina, sino por el simple hecho de no querer ver a Adrián ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué aria? Simplemente no podía actuar como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¡Tikki! ¿Qué hago? No puedo verlo, no puedo…- la kwami desierto modo no podía comprenderla y tampoco ayudarle.

-No ah de ser tan malo, tampoco es como si te hubiera hecho algo que…

-¡Pero lo hizo¡- exclamo.- es que… no sé cómo decírtelo, pero… el punto es que no quiero verlo.

-Bueno solo tú te comprendes Marinette, toda tu cabeza está hecha un lio, sino te tranquilizas Adrián podría hacer otra vez lo que no quieres que haga.- sentencio, el color del rostro de Marinette desapareció sustituyéndose por un rojo extravagante, Tikki uso todo su autocontrol para no estar en carcajadas por su expresión. – sabes verte de ese modo me recuerda a ti hace años atrás ¿No será que te estas enamorando otra vez de Adrián?

Las cosas para Marinette regresaron a la normalidad… era cierto años atrás ella actuaba casi de ese modo omitiendo ciertos detalles, suspiro pesadamente, no podía ser verdad si bien estaba casada con él, todo era una farsa, su matrimonio, su "nueva" vida toda una mentira gracias a los chantajes de Gabriel.

Comenzó a guardar sus cosas con calma, Tikki se preocupó un poco de al verla como si recordara cosas desagradables, aun no era el momento.

Ambos se encontraron en el estacionamiento, el semblante serio de Marinette no paso desapercibido para Adrián. ¿Sera que se arrepentía de lo que sucedió ese día? Prefería mejor no preguntarle no quería molestarla ni tampoco que ese pequeño logro que consiguió con ella se arruinara con las palabras que llegasen a salir de sus labios. El camino fue en largo y silencioso; como todas las noches Marinette tomaba una ducha acompañada de Tikki tenía demasiado en que pensar: sus sentimientos por Chat Noir y por Adrián.

-¿Está mal quererlo a ambos? –pregunto, hundió su cuerpo más en la bañera dejando medio rostro fuera del agua. Tikki le miro desde su esponja.

-¿A qué te refieres?- la azabache emergió nuevamente, aun con ese semblante decaído.

-No sé si me estoy volviendo loca, no sé si me esté enamorando nuevamente de Adrián… yo amo a Chat, el me salvo varias veces, no me refiero en cuanto los villanos se trata sino que cuando comencé a tomar en cuenta que Adrián jamás se fijaría en mi por ser lo que era también entre en cuanta sobre a lo que Chat sentía por mí.

-No entiendo Marinette, ¿Quieres decir que Adrián no te gusta? ¿Es aso?

-Si me gusta… es decir… no se… Yo me enamore de Chat sinceramente, pero ahora es como si regresara a ser la de antes la vieja Marinette que no sabía que decir cuando tenía al mejor modelo de todo Paris frente a ella, la que lleno su habitación de miles de fotografías de él y la que siempre quería estar a su lado. Por eso te lo pregunto ¿Esta mal quererlo a ambos? ¿Querer a mi marido y a mi amante al mismo tiempo?

-Siempre te lo he dicho Marinette, si es lo que tu corazón te dice debes hacerlo.- las palabras de Tikki sonaban tan naturales dejadas de preocupación como si no le importara, como si las decisiones de Marinette no fueran un problema, pero claro, en esos momentos ella no se percató.

Por su parte Adrián escuchaba tras la puerta, no era correcto más ya descubrió que era lo que tenía tan pensativa a su esposa, estaba en cierto conflicto con ella misma debatiéndose a cuál de sus personalidades entregarle su corazón sinceramente.

Entrada la noche, como siempre ambos kwami se dirigieron al techo de la mansión para conversar tranquilamente.

-Yo digo que la estamos confundiendo.- Plagg se estiraba tal cual gato sobre el tejado, quitado de preocupaciones.

-Aun no es el momento, Marinette tiene que decidir quehacer y eso de jugar al gato y al ratón me da cierto miedo… supongo que lo mejor sería hablar primero con Adrián sobre esto, tenerlo al tanto.

-Yo me encargo.

-¡No espera!- demasiado tarde Plagg se había transformado en un aura verde y regresado al a habitación, Tikki negó con la cabeza colocando una mano en su frente había veces en las que quería golpear a ese tonto hasta cansarse y hacerle entender.

En pocos minutos Adrián subía hasta el techo, tenía las pupilas dilatadas, como si estuviera siendo poseído y no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, parpadeo un par de veces sintiéndose desorientado, analizo todo su alrededor, hasta que mirada se posó sobre la pelirroja frente a él.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto mientras la detallaba, no parecía ser una víctima de un Akuma o tal vez si, ¿Qué tipo de chica podría tener un par de antenas en al cabeza? Amenos que fuese un alíen pero se estaba desviando del tema principal.

Un aura verde salió de su cuerpo transformándose en un chico de no más diecisiete años, ojos verdes y cabello negro.

-Tranquilo solo somos nosotros.- dijo la pelirroja, él reconoció la voz de inmediato.

-¡Tikki!.- dijo asombrado, después poso sus ojos sobre le chico.- ¿Plagg? ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Estas son nuestras formas naturales.- le respondió Plagg sentándose nuevamente.- Tikki tiene algo que decirte.

-Esto es confuso Adrián, pero ya te explicaremos con clama todo esto, Marinette ahora está muy confundida, sus sentimientos no son claros ella quiere mucho a Chat y a comenzado a enamorarse de ti, pero ahora es una balanza desequilibrada no puede equilibrarse.

-Se más clara me confundes.- espeto Plagg, Tikki le miro con molestia colocando sus manos en la cintura.

-En términos simples… Marinette quiere jugar a dos bandas y…

-Más simple.- le interrumpió Plagg poniéndose de pie.- No tiene una opinión definida por ambos quiere tus dos personalidades y aunque suene tonto quiere vivir un romance prohibido con ambos.

El siguiente sonido que se escuchó en esa noche fue el de una bofetada cortar el aire, Tikki se transformó nuevamente en un aura roja y regreso al lado de Marinette, Adrián miraba un tanto espantado la escena, mientras que Plagg parecía haberse congelado, en su mejilla tenía la marca de una mano bien plasmada.

-Me pego…- susurro el gato negro, a Adrián se le movió el corazón Plagg parecía un niño pequeño que no comprendía la situación hasta que sus ojitos se cristalizaron como queriendo llorar.

-Bueno tu solo tienes la culpa, cuando la interrumpiste le diste a entender que no estaba haciendo las cosas bien y eso la ofendió… o al menos así lo interpreto.

-No lo hice con mala intención, ella siempre quiere dar una explicación muy detallada y me desespera su tranquilidad, siempre fue así incluso después del cataclismo.

-¿Cataclismo?

Plagg trago grueso, si bien el "Cataclismo" era su don para luchar como Chat Noir, la palabra tiene un doble significado.

-Tikki me va a matar…- susurro.- yo le di ese nombre a tu don para nunca olvidar lo que paso.- explico Adrián se sentó a su lado prestándole atención.- no recuerdo mucho sobre el cómo nacimos, solo una época de paz vivíamos con los humanos en completa armonía hasta que le primer Miraculous fue corrompido ignoramos el por qué paso eso, en fin poco a poco todos fueron destruidos hasta que solo quedamos siete. Tikki y yo no recordamos más el hecho de ser sellados dentro de joyas mágicas hasta encontrar portadores que nos ayudasen a purificar ese miraculos corrompido despertando el máximo poder.

-Es por eso que quieren que Marinette y yo nos enamoremos ¿Para despertar el máximo poder? – Plagg asintió sin mirarle.

-El problema es que no todos lo consiguen, Tikki está convencida de que ustedes lo aran que ustedes son realmente los elegidos y se diferencian mucho de antiguos portadores.

-¿Qué ha pasado con los antiguos portadores que no lograron despertar ese poder?- Adrián se sentía en extremo curioso por esa historia, Plagg no quería responderle que todos avían muerto.

-Es por que el Miraculous les era arrebatado- mintió.- cuando eso pasa debemos actuar rápidamente y regresar con el gran guardián, aunque quedamos en extremo debilitados el tiempo en que tardamos en recuperarnos es el tiempo que un nuevo portador tarda en aparecer.

Tras esa charla Adrián regreso a la habitación, ahora comprendía un poco más porque fueron elegidos y por qué no podía revelar su identidad a Marinette. Tikki se sentía un poco mal de a ver golpeado a Plagg, en verdad que no quería hacerlo, se lo había ganado y estuvo mal simplemente… el tiempo se agotaba.

El paso de los días no se sentía en la mansión Agreste, la relación entre Adrián y Marinette iba mejorando poco a poco, un gran paso que pudo dar Marinette para su relación fue permitirle a Adrián dejar de dormir el sofá y regresar a su cama a su lado. Por otro lado Marinette no dejaba su juego de lado, si bien daba todo de su parte para vivir feliz a lado de su esposo y regresar a ser la antigua Marinette que se enamoraba cada día más de el por el simple hecho de respirar o parpadear no dejaba de lado a Chat y sus encuentros nocturnos, claro que con él no llegaba a más que besos y caricias.

Los días se transformaron en escasos cuatro meces. El verano ya se sentía en todo Paris, pobre de aquel que se atreviese a salir a las calles sin algo con que cubrirse del sol el calor era insoportable.

Aun que Marinette tuviera aire acondicionado en su oficina se sentía dentro de un horno, su cabello lo tenía recogido en un moño alto, su blusa sin mangas tenia los primeros dos botones desabrochados, Tikki por su parte estaba sentada frente a un pequeño ventilador para refrescarse aun así sentía mucho calor y los ventanales no ayudaban en mucho. Adrián entro al a oficina, quitándose la chaqueta, de solo verlo a Marinette le incremento el calor, no por verlo sino que su chaqueta… ¡¿Quién demonios usaba una chaqueta de cuero negro con esa endemoniada temperatura?! Muy a su pesar Tikki se escondió.

Adrián se paró frente al aire a condicionado para intentar refrescarse.

-¿No se suponía tenías una sesión? – le pregunto, Adrián le miro algo cansado.

-Es un horno ese lugar, el calor es insoportable las luces y para colmo todo es negro.- respondió.

-Esto es insoportable, debería ser un delito trabajar con estas temperaturas, claro que ningún lugar se salva de este calor.- dijo ella. Adrián aun parado frente al aire a condicionado lo pensó un poco, existe un lugar para refrescarse un poco y en épocas de calor era el más indicado.

-Por qué no vamos este fin de semana a la playa.- Marinette se alteró… calor, playa, trajes de baño y ¡ÉL! No era una buena combinación y más con sus hormonas presentes.- podríamos invitar a Alya y Nino.

-¡Si!- respondió rápidamente- Es una buena idea, no eh tenido la oportunidad de ver a Alya en estos cuatro meces.

-Decidido nos vamos este fin de semana.

Salió antes de tiempo de su oficina, tenía que darle la noticia a Alya y por obvias razones rogaba que esta le dijera que no a su invitación. No tardó en llegar al estudio de televisión donde traba Alya, la encontró sentada en la recepción estaba molesta e ignoraba el por que.

-¡Alya!- le llamo más ella no parecía prestar atención, estaba molesta. -¿Alya?

-Ah Marinette.- respondió de forma seca. Marinette se sento a su lado y puso su mano sobre su vientre.

-¡Hola pequeñitos!- Alya pareció decir algo entre dientes no contra ella, pero mejor fue quitar su mano aun la necesitaba y no quería perderla.- que bien que te encuentro ¿te gustaría ir conmigo y con Adrián a la playa este fin de semana?

-¡¿Qué?!- grito, Marinette dio un salto en su lugar por la impresión.- No tengo suficiente con que me sacaran del noticiero por ocupar toda la cámara y ahora tú quieres regresar una ballena la mar, ¡Es lo único que me faltaba!

-A-Alya yo no…- la morena rompió en llanto, esos ataques hormonales… ahora comprendía porque Nino le daba la razón en todo cuando Adrián le platicaba.

-¿Qué clase amiga eres?

-Y-yo no lo dije para insultarte, de hecho jamás te insulte, solo te invite a la playa, pues hace mucho calor y nos serviría para refrescarnos, tú te auto nombraste ballena.

-Marinette, estoy gorda, me sacaron del noticiero por que ocupaba toda la cámara.- dijo entre llantos.

-¿Enserio dijeron eso?

-¡Sí! Bueno en realidad dijeron que mi vientre era muy llamativo a la cámara.- explico.

-Entonces no te dijeron gorda, solo que tu embarazo se nota más por ser gemelos ¿por eso simplemente te sacaron?

-Y por qué arme todo un espectáculo.- Marinette sonrío, Alya era todo un personaje si selo proponía.

Al final logro convencerla de ir a la playa junto con Nino, el resto de la semana paso con naturalidad, tuvieron un percance cuando un Akuma ataco nuevamente, el traje de ambos regreso a la normalidad, por lo menos la idea de luchar con un leotardo ya había desaparecido, y si un akuma atacaba nuevamente tenían la ventaja de que las noticias volaban rápido.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Bueno la espera valió la pena (¿? Esta cortito el cap jeje pero OMG! Algo interésate se viene en el siguiente, la verdad ya pronto le será revelada a Marinette y…-corre a esconderse- lemon ladynoir en el siguiente cap así que esperen con ansias xD**_

 _ **Espero que el capítulo les gustara.**_

 _ **Dudas preguntas aclaraciones o sugerencias, todo es bien venido**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización n.n**_


	14. Corazones rotos

_**Cap13. Corazones rotos**_

El tan ansiado fin de semana llego para ambos, las maletas estaban listas y dentro del auto, el aire acondicionado, salieron de la mansión dispuestos a ir a recoger a Alya y Nino, en cuanto llegaron ambos ya les esperaban fuera de las puertas de su casa, subieron las maletas, Alya y Marinette ocuparon la parte trasera del auto, mientras Nino ocupaba el lugar del copiloto y Adrián conducía.

A pesar de que en las calles el sol quemaba con crueldad agradecían que le auto contara con aire acondicionado, ni siquiera sentían el calor dentro.

-Adrián ¿has rentado alguna casa en la playa para este pequeño descanso?- pregunto Alya.

-No hace falta, una de las propiedades de mi madre se encuentra cerca de la playa nos quedaremos hay el fin de semana.

-Saben debimos hacer este tipo de excursiones cuando estábamos en el colegio.- comento Nino, todos le dieron la razón.

El viaje transcurrió normal, con algunas bromas y los cambios de humor de Alya, hicieron algunas breves paradas más que nada porque en el viaje la morena comenzaba a marearse, Adrián estaciono el auto frente a lo que era una pequeña cabaña sencilla, nada lujosa como los demás lo imaginaron. Al entrar la cabaña se encontraba en perfecto estado, la sensación de comodidad la sintieron de inmediato.

-Yo me imaginaba una mansión en la playa como la que Chloe presume.- comento Alya.- pero esto está mucho mejor.

-Cada verano, a mi madre le gustaba venir a este lugar y alejarse de todo lo material y quitarse presiones, por eso mando construir esta pequeña casa.- dijo Adrián.- solo hay dos habitaciones y…

Si bien no termino de hablar tanto Marinette como Alya salieron a ver que habitación ocuparían, parecían dos niñas pequeñas y eso les causo cierta gracia a ambos chicos los cuales mejor salieron a bajar las maletas del auto. Marinette escogió la habitación que tenía vista directo al mar, a pesar de ser sencillo, la habitación parecía ser un pequeño paraíso tropical en blanco.

-¡Que lindo!.- exclamo Tikki saliendo de su escondite, yendo directo a una pequeña fuente dentro de la habitación que se encontraba colgada en una pared, la Kwami no espero nada para meterse dentro de esta.

-Parece que a ti te gusta mucho el agua Tikki.

-Me encanta nadar, de hecho tu miraculous nació en un estanque.- Marinette abrió los ojos con sorpresa, eso no lo sabía, Tikki nunca lo había mencionado hasta ese momento.

-Ya veo…¿Dónde nació el miraculous de Chat?.- Tikki le miro por unos segundos antes de desviar su mirada de manera pensativa, si mal no recordaba fue Plagg quien la encontró después de nacer.- En un pantano.

-¡¿Pantano?! ¿Porqué su miraculous nacería en ese lugar? – pregunto sorprendida, Tikki suspiro un poco resignada.

-Marinette sabes que Ladybug tiene el poder para crear, y Chat Noir tiene el poder para destruir… el pantano donde nació el anillo fue un lugar donde la vida no existe quienes llegaron a adentrarse a ese lugar simplemente morían, el nacimiento del anillo fue la única prueba de esperanza.

Marinette pareció meditarlo, no comprendía muy bien las palabras de Tikki, sabia sobre el equilibrio entre ambos, tal vez a eso se refería, mientras ella purificaba, Chat devastaba, pero siempre por un bien común. Tikki entro a lo que parecía ser una pequeña cueva dentro de la fuente al escuchar pasos fuera de la habitación, Adrián entraba con sus maletas dejándolas sobre la cama.

-¿Te gusta?- le pregunto, Marinette salió de golpe de sus pensamientos.

-Eh… ah s-si si es muy bonita.- dijo torpemente, el rubio se le acercó mirando la fuente por momentos.- Fue un regalo de mi padre para mi madre por su cumpleaños.

-Perdona que lo diga, pero tu padre no parece ser del tipo de personas a la cual le nazca hacer un detalle para un ser querido.- Adrián sonrió de medio lado, era cierto, ni con él tenía ese tipo de detalles cuando niño, pero jamás dudo del amor que le tenía a su madre.

-Podría ser… mejor cambiemos de tema.

Adrián tomo a Marinette del brazo jalándola hasta el para después abrazarla por la cintura, él le sonrió de forma dulce acotando la distancia entre ambos y sus labios, fue un beso corto pero cargado de sentimiento, el sonrojo en las mejillas de la azabache le daba un toque tierno e infantil parecía tan natural.

-Ey par de tortolos si quieren hacer algo mejor cierren la puerta.- Alya les miraba sonriente desde la puerta su habitación estaba al frente de la que Nino y Alya ocuparían durante su estancia.

Tras un rato de terminar de instalarse, los chicos se adelantaron a la playa para instalar un par de cosas, Marinette y Alya les darían alcance en cuanto la morena terminara de decidirse que usar para salir, sus cambios emocionales comenzaban a hacerse presentes nuevamente.

-¿Con el negro no se notara tanto?- pregunto Alya mirándose frente al espejo de cuerpo completo con un vestido ligero color negro, Marinette rodo los ojos, el color comenzaba a sofocarla.

-Alya hace mucho calor para que uses negros, vas a deshidratar a esos niños.- le respondió al mismo tiempo que sacaba otro vestido ligero turquesa.- este te quedara mejor.

-¡Me voy a ver gorda!- le reclamo cruzándose de brazos.- Claro nadie tiene la suerte de verse como tú ahora.

Marinette se miró por un instante en el espejo, ella tenía puesto un traje de baño de dos piezas roza con lunares blancos y un pareo blanco semi transparente alrededor de la cintura. Se encogió de hombros sin saber que decir la verdad es que ese traje de baño le ha tenido desde que cumplió los diecisiete y hasta la fecha aún el quedaba muy bien. Salieron de la casa una vez que convenció a Alya de usar el vestido turquesa y junto a ellas el nuevo estado de ánimo de Alya, ahora quería que todo el mundo la viera luciendo su embarazo a lado de su esposo por la playa.

La tranquilidad les duro muy poco al matrimonio Agreste, pues un grupo de chicas gritaron en cuanto reconocieron a Adrián, las chicas no dudaron en correr hasta el pidiéndole tomarse fotos con ellas por su parte el modelo les sonreía y aceptaba las propuestas, Marinette rechino los dientes con molestia.

-¿Marinette a dónde vas?- la verdad que ese tipo de atención le incomodaba bastante y el hecho de ver que ahora su esposa se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar le preocupo bastante, incluso se preguntaba si los cambios hormonales de Alya era contagioso entre mujeres o si solo tenía otro arranque de celos.

-A ningún lado MI AMOR solo voy a nadar un poco, pero puedes quedarte con tus fans.- eso ultimo lo dijo como si escupiera veneno o le quemara la lengua pronunciar esa apalabra.

Las fanas de Adrián no lo dejaron ir tras su esposa, pues pedían más fotos y atención por parte de él que no sabía cómo quitárselas de encima. Marinette entro al mar aun sin quitar la mirada de Adrián.

-Ese tonto.- espeto con molestia. Tikki salió de la bolsita que siempre cargaba consigo la azabache, para ocultarse tras de su cabello suelto.

-Deberías de controlar tus celos Marinette.

-¡No estoy celosa!- exclamo.- me molesta el hecho de que tendríamos un fin de semana tranquilo en la playa y ahora mi esposo este con sus "fans" en lugar que conmigo.

-Esos son celos.- Marinette se sumergió en el mar desapareciendo del campo visual de Adrián.

Nadando llego hasta una zona rocosa un poco alejada de donde Adrián, por lo menos tenía la suerte de que nadie se le acercaría, más su sorpresa fue grande al ver que Adrián salía del agua no podía negar que verlo de ese modo provoco que su corazón latiera a mil por hora y sus mejillas se sonrojaran… es humana, pero él parecía ser un pecado sobre la tierra provocando a sus instintos.

-Has escogido un buen lugar para estar solos princesa. Le dijo de forma seductora, Marinette hizo una pequeña barrera con sus manos inténtalo alejarlo de él.

-Bien, no quería ser un estorbo ente tu y tus fans.- le respondió tajante, Adrià no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Es que acaso mi princesa esta celosa nuevamente.- Marinette quiso golpearlo y besarlo al mismo tiempo ¿Cómo podía hacer eso?

-¿Celosa?- le pregunto de manera distraída, tenía pensado responderle que sí, más los gritos de las personas llamaron su atención.

A lo lejos distinguieron a un especia de monstro de algas atacando la playa más lejos de donde ellos estaban, sin duda alguna era un akuma, Marinette se mordió el labio inferior a buena hora se aparecía un akuma bien necesitaba algo en que descargar su coraje a Adrián por hacerla aun lado, por su parte Adrián se contuvo habla entre dientes, ni en su descanso podía estar lejos de un akuma.

-¡Alya y Nino siguen en la playa!- la voz de Marinette era preocupante, más que una excusa para corre a transformarse estaba muy preocupada, conocía a Alya y sabia cuanto le gustaba arriesgarse y ahora con su embarazo podría hacer alguna locura. Estaba dispuesta a regresar al agua, más él la detuvo.

-No, quédate aquí.- le dijo de manera seria y autoritaria.- estarás a salvo yo voy a buscarlos.- sin decir más entro al mar comenzando a nadar de regreso, Marinette se apresuró a esconderse tras de una roca.

\- Le has conseguido algo de tiempo ¿Ahora qué? Pregunto Plagg saliendo del agua, el estaba oculto dentro del bolsillo del traje de baño de Adrián.

-Pues que más hay que transformarnos.- Plagg le miro asustado.

-¡Oye que a los gatos no nos gusta el agua!- demasiado tarde el pequeño kwami se fusiono con el anillo comenzando a transformar a Adrián en Chat Noir.

El monstro que atacaba fue golpeado en la cabeza con un bastón, frente a el Chat apareció impidiéndole seguir avanzando.

-¡Hey tú! No sé si lo sabias pero estoy disfrutando de unas buenas vacaciones así que mejor deja de arruinar esta playa. – como respuesta el monstro de algas le dio un manotazo lanzándolo lejos.

Mientras por otro lado Marinette sufrió un pequeño accidente, tanta era su prisa por esconderse y transformarse que termino tropezando un una piedra hiriéndose un poco el muslo derecho.

-No es grabe Tikki, solo es un rasguño.- la verdad que si le dolía, solo ella corría con esa suerte.- ¡Tikki Transfórmame!

La transformación fue rápida, así como termino se sumergió al mar para ayudar y purificar el akuma, que ni cuenta se dio su traje avía sufrido otro cambio.

Chat seguía tratando de encontrar el akuma, esquivaba los golpes de aquel monstruo y contra atacando, hasta que este último logro desarmarlo, fue entonces que un yo yo se enredo en la mano de la criatura llamando su atención, los ojos de Chat se abrieron como platos y su mandíbula casi cae al suelo.

-M-my lady…- balbuceo, ladybug se encontraba parada en la orilla del mar, se sintió celoso al escuchar las cámaras tomando fotografías a la heroína de Paris.

Ladybug se coloro al ver a su compañero, el solo llevaba puesta la parte inferior de su traje, sus guantes y antifaz, parecía casi devorar con la mirada su torso desnudo y algo bronceado.

-¿Chat? ¿Qué le paso a tu traje?- pregunto, no le dio tiempo de contestar al gato negro, pues la criatura lanzo a ladybug contra de él tirándolos estrepitosamente en la arena.

-Lo mismo quería preguntarte a ti.- fue su rápida respuesta antes de recuperar su bastón y regresar al ataque.

-¡TI ENE QUE SER UNA BROMA!- grito, su traje avía cambiado nuevamente esta ves a un monokini rojo con puntos negros, sus guantes llegaban hasta medio brazo y sus botas le llegaban a media pierna, las cámaras a pesar del peligro no paraban de tomarle fotos, esta avergonzada, su dignidad como la gran heroína de Paris se estaba yendo al suelo.

Chat nuevamente apareció frente a ella, ya estaba harto de las cámaras tomo a ladybug de la cintura y se elevaron con ayuda de su bastón.

-El akuma está en el visor.- advirtió Chat dejándose caer contra la criatura.

-¡Lucky Charm!- invoco, a sus manos llego una pistola de agua roja moteada de negro, la cual arrojo contra Chat Noir, jalo del gatillo frente al visor de la criatura cegándolo con una especie de líquido jabonoso.

-No soy fan de las moras pero el aroma es delicioso.- dijo con cierta gracia, llegando tras la cabeza de la criatura.- ¡Cataclismo!- utilizando su don destruyo la corre del visor el cual callo frente a los pies de ladybug.

Basto con un pisotón para que el visor se destruyera y de este emergiera la mariposa negra, la cual no tardó en ser purificada por le yoyo de ladybug, todo regreso a la normalidad, Chat sostenía entre sus brazos al pequeño de no más seis años que fue afectado por el akuma quien sobre la cabeza tenia algunas algas marinas, ladybug le regreso su visor y el pequeño salió corriendo a donde sus padres.

-Me gusta el monokini.- le dijo de forma coqueta, ella se abrazó a si misma n poco avergonzada por el cumplido.- tú, yo, la playa no se piénsalo.

-No suena mal, pero el tiempo apremia minino- los miraculous comenzaron a pitar.- aunque podríamos vernos esta noche.- Chat sonrío.- en aquella zona rocosa a las nueve.

-Por tu mi lady me quedaría desde este instante a esperar tu llegada.

Ambos corrieron a ocultarse para perder las transformaciones, Marinette corrió a esconderse tras una sombrilla tirada en la arena, y Adrián tras una de tablas de surf, a él no le costó mucho encontrarse con Alya y Nino que estaban dentro de un pequeño restaurante frente al mar donde se resguardaron.

-¡Adrián!- grito Nino llamando su atención.

-Que bueno que están bien ¿Todo bien verdad?

-¡Por supuesto!.- grito Alya emocionada- estas pequeñas vacaciones son las mejores eh conseguido imágenes impresionantes sobre él nuevo traje de ladybug.

La morena le mostro las fotografías, en realidad que se veía bastante bien, no entendía por qué el cambio en los trajes nuevamente, y entonces lo recordó… Marinette seguramente lo estaría esperando donde la dejo para poder darle la oportunidad de transformarse.

-¿Dónde está Marinette?- pregunto Nino, Adrián se palmeo la frente con fuerza saliendo de inmediato.

Ambos salieron tras del rubio, quien caminaba a toda prisa evitando a las personas, no muy lejos a unos metros la vieron pasar con un semblante molesto dirigiéndose de regreso a la casa.

-Creo que discutieron.- Alya miro a Nino en cuanto Adrián se echó a correr tras de ella.

Cuando llego, lo primero que hizo Marinette fue cerrarle la puerta en la cara, en realidad no estaba molesta con él, incluso sus celos desaparecieron, lo que en realidad pasaba es que se sentía humillada.

-¡¿Por qué el traje cambio?!- exigió saber. Tikki estaba sobre la cama comiendo unas galletas para reponer energías.

-El traje se adapta a tu zona de pela.- le respondió.- creo que lo mismo paso la noche de la fiesta.

-¡Pero un monokini! No es que me importe pero… no parecía ladybug ¡Parecía una exhibicionista¡.- Marinette se dejó caer de lleno en la cama cubriéndose la cara con una almohada.

-Tiene que ver con el hecho de que sea algo natural que se usa en una playa y por qué internamente querías verte más "linda" que con tu traje de baño, o eso es lo que tus emociones me dieron a entender.

-Linda podría ser, atrevida… no.

-Pues si eres atrevida, quedaste de verte esta noche con Chat Noir, si tu traje cambio ¿Piensas mostrarte ante el del mismo modo?- ahora que reflexionaba sus palabras tenía razón ella solo hablo por hablar.

La noche llego rápida, Alya Nino y Adrián se encontraban en la pequeña sala mirando las noticias sobre ladybug y Chat Noir sobre el ataque en la playa esa tarde. La hora de encuentro estaba a punto de llegar, lo mejor era comenzar a dirigirse a él, Marinette por fin salió de la habitación con un pequeño vestido rojo puesto.

-Marinette ¿Adónde vas? – le pregunto Alya algo preocupada.

-Me gustaría tomar un poco de aire, no tardare.- le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Iré contigo.- Adrián se puso de pie y solo recibió una fría mirada por parte de ella, y nuevamente regreso a su lugar.

-No gracias, no me gustaría ser nuevamente un estorbo entre tú y tus fans.- sentencio, saliendo por la puerta.

-¿Fans?- preguntaron ambos.

-Unas chicas me reconocieron y me pidieron fotos, Marinette se puso celosa y sigue molesta.- suspiro resignado, de cualquier modo tenía que salir a encontrarse con ella no como Marinette sino como Ladybug.- mejor voy a aclarar este asunto con ella.

Adrián, camino un par de metros lejos de la casa, no muy lejos de él observo un destello rosa, señal de que Marinette se avía transformado ya, el hizo lo mismo se transformó y se sumergió en el mar.

Ladybug lo esperaba sentada sobre una roca donde dejo sus botas y guantes aun lado, se sentía mas cómoda solo con el traje de baño. Mirando el cielo nocturno y dejando que la suave briza marina le diera en la cara, amaba la playa y más de noche, unos ruidos en el agua le llamaron la atención, Chat emergía del agua.

-Y pensé que a los gatos no les gustaba el agua.- dijo burlona, contuvo la respiración la verlo salir del agua, algo parecido a lo que hizo Adrián esa tarde, sacudió la cabeza solo era una simple coincidencia.

-Abemos gatos con excepciones.- susurro en su oído apenas estuvo cerca de ella. Coloco su mano sobre la herida de ladybug quien no pudo evitar gemir por le dolor.- ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto algo preocupado.

-N-nada, un pequeño rasguño.- respondió, Chat se inclinó hasta la herida besándola tiernamente para después pasar lentamente su lengua por ella.-¿Q-que haces?

El simplemente le sonrío, subiendo esta vez para besar sus labios, ella no dudo en corresponderle al beso el cual comenzaba a ser más profundo y apasionado, casi desesperado, la tomo por la cintura haciendo que ella quedara sobre su regazo, se separaron unos pocos centímetros recuperando el aliento más ese acto duro muy poco. Las manos de Chat acariciaban su espalda descubierta hasta llegar a su nuca donde lentamente comenzó a deshacer el nudo del monokini.

Ladybug se separó de él, algo asustada colocando sus manos sobre su pecho.

-E-espera.

-¿Asustada my lady?- lentamente corrió los listones tras su nuca dejando que la fuerza de gravedad hiciera su trabajo, la parte superior del traje de baño estuvo por ser y dejar sus pechos al descubierto, más ladybug se abrazó a si misma evitando eso pasara.

Chat la recostó con cuidado sobre la roca en la cual estaban, era amplia y perfecta para "maniobrar" en esos momentos, además de que nadie los vería estaban bastante alejados. Sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo por encima de la tela y su boca devoraba su cuello como su no hubiese un mañana. Poco a poco su miedo desapareció sucumbiendo a sus instintos, Chat por fin logro correr la tela del monokini dejando sus pechos al descubierto yendo a por ellos.

La boca de ladybug se secó al sentir como Chat se frotaba contra su cadera haciéndole sentir el bulto entre sus pantalones, el gato estaba excitado no cabía duda de ello; ella gimió al sentir como una mano de Chat acariciaba su entre pierna por encima de la tela, cuando él mordió uno de sus pezones para crear una mescla entre el dolor y el placer, coló su mano dentro de la parte inferior e introdujo uno de sus dedos en su interior.

-Chat…- gimió.

Él por su parte movía su dedo en círculos disfrutando de su humedad, no paso mucho para que introdujera un segundo dedo en su interior y sus labios nuevamente atacaron los de su lady, el movimiento era más rápido y placentero, ladybug no tardó mucho en llegar a su primer orgasmo de la noche, su mano se dirigió a la de chat, para hacerlo salir de su interior, él se desconcertó por el acto, sus ojos azules ya estaba teñidos por la lujuria obtenido un color más brillante que lo cautivo, inflo el pecho con orgullo por conseguirlo. Lady bug lo aparto logrando quedar sentada frente a él como su dedo índice sobre los labios del felino haciendo un recorrido hacia abajo por su pecho, su abdomen hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón. Con manos temblorosas corrió la cremallera dejando a la luz su dura erección, beso los labios de su minino marcando un camino de besos por donde su dedo avía pasado antes; Chat apretó los dientes y echo la cabeza hacia atrás el sentir como su amada ladybug pasaba traviesamente su lengua por su erección.

Ladybug beso la punta del miembro de chat para después introducirlo en su boca lentamente, parecía ser una niña pequeña disfrutando del caramelo más delicioso del mundo, sus con la lengua eran lentos, placenteros y tortuosos, Marinette nunca se había atrevido a hacer eso por un momento pensó que la máscara era lo que le estaba dando el valor, bien eso no importaba la lujuria lo nublo por completo ya no pensaba.

Chat termino por correrse en su boca, ladybug no dudo en beber de aquel caliente líquido, el sabor no le era desagradable, por lo tanto ni siquiera se permitió dejar una sola gota, él por su parte ya no aguantaba más quería poseerla de inmediato, nuevamente a recostó bajo su cuerpo deshaciéndose por completo del traje de baño de ella, bajo sus pantalones hasta sus rodillas acomodándose entre sus piernas, y en un momento inesperado la penetro de una sola estocada, ambos gritaron de placer, las estocadas eran fuertes y los movimientos sensuales los gemidos y jadeos no se hicieron esperar en ese grato encuentro. Cambiaron de posición, Chat la tomo de la cintura sin salir de ella sentándose sobre la roca y sentándola a ella sobre sus piernas para que de ese modo le "cabalgara" sus cuerpos no solo estaban perlados por el sudor ante sus fricciones sino también por la brisa del mar que les bañaba, y de cierto modo eso también los excitaba, ladybug clavaba sus uñas en la fuerte espalda de su amante quien a cada "herida" nueva la estocaba más fuerte.

Con ese nuevo cambio y estocadas rápidas ambos llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, reprimiendo sus gritos de placer con sus labios. Permanecieron en esa posición un rato en lo que sus respiraciones regresaban al a normalidad, es ahora que ladybug comenzaba arrepentirse de eso… esta ves realmente avía sido infiel a Adrián.

Ladybug recupero su traje de baño y en silencio se lo coloco nuevamente, Chat le ayudo a atarlo tras su nuca besando su espalda, sabía que todo estaba mal, pero no podía decirle que no a él… a mar a dos personas al mismo tiempo era demasiado complicado.

-No quiero verte.- su tono de vos fue apagado sin vida. Chat arrugo la frente, habían tenido la mejor noche de todas y ahora ella le decía eso.- escucha esto no fue correcto.

-Y me lo dices ahora que terminamos de tener Sexo.- le reclamo.

-¡Esto es solo una aventura!- Exclamo, aun dándole la espalda.- yo fui clara antes de que todo comenzara, me case le pertenezco a otro… lo siento no puedo.

-Ladybug yo…- Al diablo romper su promesa ante los kwami le diría la verdad, podía sentir como el corazón de Marinette entraba en crisis por esa aventura de ambos. El pitido en sus pendientes le hizo ponerse de pie y salir lo más rápido posible del lugar, dejándolo solo.

Marinette caminaba por la playa abrazándose a sí misma, Tikki estaba en silencio dentro de la bolsita de la azabache, prefería no decirle nada de momento. Por su parte Marinette se lamentaba internamente, con lo que fueron sus últimas palabras le dijo adiós definitivamente a Chat Noir seria duro para ella verlo para combatir el mal, y más duro seria tener que ver a Adrián a la cara.

-¡Marinette!- ella se giró al reconocer la voz de Adrián, ladeo la mirada, no, no podía verlo.

De sus ojos comenzaron a salir silenciosas lágrimas, retomo su camino, ignorando a su esposo tras de ella, Adrián corrió para darle alcance, tomándola del brazo.

-¿Estas bien Marinette?.- ella luchaba por liberarse, hasta que le escucho sollozar.

-Suéltame.- pidió.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿te han hecho daño?

-" _No, soy yo quien lo ha hecho"-_ pensó, Adrián la rodeo con sus brazos y ella no pudo más que romper a llorar en su pecho, se sentía lo peor del mundo

Adrián no necesitaba una respuesta por su parte, sabía bien lo que le pasaba su corazón lo sentía romperse por no poder decir la verdad. Los kwami aparecieron tras Marinette quien seguía ocultando su rostro en su pecho, le hicieron a Adrián una gesto de que debía mantenerse en silencio, el negó molesto con la cabeza en ese momento le diría la verdad.

-Pronto.- le susurro Tikki al oído.- Solo dale un tiempo ahora no, déjala que se recupere emocionalmente y le diremos la verdad.

Con pesar asintió con la cabeza, de cierto modo Tikki tenía razón Marinette necesitaba estar bien y fuerte para poder decirle la verdad en esos momentos solo le aria sentirse peor de lo que ya estaba.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Capitulo largo que cuenta por dos xD ya pronto Marinette sabrá la verdad una gran sorpresa se viene al próximo capitulo muajaja. Espero les gustara este lemon ladynoir**_

 _ **Dudas preguntas, sugerencias aclaraciones lo que sea, todo es bien venido**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización n.n**_


	15. Confesiones

_**Cap14. Confesiones**_

Regresaron a la casa sin hacer ruido, las luces estaban apagadas, ambos se dirigieron a su habitación, Marinette se sentó al borde de la cama su mente era un caos total. Adrián no soportaba verla de ese modo.

Fuera de la cabaña, Tikki caminaba de un lado al otro intentando mantener sus ideas en orden, le era difícil pensar con la cabeza así de caliente, las emociones de Marinette las intentaban canalizar a través de sí misma y ayudarle a dispersas sus dudas, pero le era imposible.

-¿Cuánta pena puede soportar le corazón de un humano?- pregunto Plagg un tanto distraído poniendo su atención completamente la mar- Tikki detuvo sus pasos de golpe, su rostro estaba pálido más que de costumbre mientras mantenía la forma humana, Plagg la miro y se alarmo. La kwami estaba entrando en una especie de trance- Tikki

La pelirroja se derrumbó estrepitosamente contra la arena, a penas Plagg logro sostenerla sirviéndole como colchón y evitar un duro golpe. Cuando Tikki entraba en trance no era una buena señal, podría durar horas incluso un día entero en ese estado oh por lo menos así lo recordaba.

-¡Tikki! ¡Tikki!- le llamo.- ¡Tikki mira una galleta!- nada, ella simplemente no respondía, conocía otra forma de despertarla, no es que se emocionara mucho por la idea por una parte podría ser, no recuerda la última vez que lo hizo y por otra temía al a reacción de ella.

Recostó a Tikki en la arena, parecía estar dormida, coloco cuidadosamente una mano sobre su frente la cual comenzó a iluminarse de una tenue luz verde, Tikki arrugo la frente parecía estar funcionando, más ese era el primer paso. Se inclinó hasta ella poniendo su frente en el dorso de su mano, tenía que sincronizar sus respiraciones y que le latido de sus corazones sonara como uno solo cuando lo consiguió unió sus labios a los de Tikki; lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos azules y a incorporarse sobre a la arena sin dejar de besar a Plagg.

-Por un momento pensé que te habría perdido.- le dijo aliviado de tenerla de regreso, psicológicamente ya se había preparado para la siguiente reacción, ya avía recibido una bofetada de su parte podría recibir otra con tal no le importaba.

-¿Por qué me despertaste?- pidió saber colocando una de sus manos en su frente, no estaba molesta, parecía cansada.

-Entras te en trance, y algo me dice no es la primera vez que te pasa en esta época.- le respondió- ¿Qué viste?

Tikki intentaba recuperar eso que vio durante su trance no tenía la información completa, pero por lo poco que recordó una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Lo lograron.- dijo en susurro.- esta noche, despertaron el máximo poder.- plagg enarco una ceja.- ¡Son los primeros en lograrlo Plagg!

-E-espera un segundo, ¿estas segura? ¿Cómo que esta noche despertaron el máximo poder?

-Lo hicieron Plagg, te digo que lo hicieron es verdad.

-Pero si ellos solo tuvieron sex…-Tikki lo sujeto de los hombros mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, el gato negro trago grueso.

-¿Qué somos nosotros Plagg?- le pregunto seria, Plagg estaba a nada de trabarse con su lengua, más respiro profundo intentando no tragársela en ese instante.

-Kwamis.- respondió, Tikki hizo más pesada su mirada contra él.- P-pareja.

-Exacto, pero no somos una simple pareja de protectores somos…- Plagg tomo sus manso quitándolas de sus hombros ladeo su mirada para centrarse mejor en el mar.

-Somos pareja, somos dioses, somos uno… nos la pasamos toda la eternidad buscándonos hasta encontrarnos…-Tikki sonrío esperaba que continuara con sus relato más ahora la pesada mirada provenía de él.- no sé qué más quieres que te diga, mi memoria no ha regresado a pesar de todo este tiempo.

La sonrisa de Tikki desapareció, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

-¿No recuerdas porque es necesario despertar le máximo poder?- le pregunto.

-Para purificar nuevamente el miraculous corrompido.- respondido forma seria.

-Y también para destruirte.- sus palabras fueron apagadas su mirada se ensombreció, Plagg le miro con los ojos abiertos, había escuchado mal, rogaba pro que así fuera.- y aun así lo aceptaste, por miedo a arrepentirte a último momento me pediste borrara esa parte de tu memoria y la promesa hasta que el máximo poder despertar. Plagg causaste el cataclismo por mi culpa.- los azules ojos de Tikki se llenaron de lágrimas, ya era la hora de confesarle la verdad aun por más que le doliera.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué, que sucedió aquel día?

-Yo nací en el lago de la vida, y tú en el pantano de la muerte, somos kwami y aun así podíamos estar en la tierra sin temer a nada, nos complementamos… antes de que le gran guardián muriera nos dio la misión de cuidarnos mutuamente, pero Nuru quien creció conmigo comenzó a odiar tu existencia y la mía.

Plagg enmudeció, Nuru era uno de sus mejores amigos, su compañero de bromas y juegos, como alguien como él podría generar sentimientos negativos por Tikki quien prácticamente era como su hermana.

-¿Qué más paso?

-Simplemente un día, desapareció le buscamos por todas partes pero nunca dimos con el, el día del cataclismo, cuando todos nuestros amigos comenzaron a ser destruidos ese día… celebrábamos algo importante.- pauso sus manso estrujaban su vestido arrugando la tela.

-¿Qué celebrábamos?- la angustia incrementaba con cada segundo que Tikki se mantenía callada, ella agacho la cabeza mordiendo su labios inferior conteniendo el llanto.

-N-nuestra boda.- Plagg casi se cae de espaldas por esa respuesta, el no recordaba nada de eso, sabía que él y Tikki eran pareja, una que equilibraba el poder, más no que había sentimientos de promedio, si quería mucho a Tikki incluso mantuvo su enamoramiento en secreto por varios siglos.

-¿Qué más paso? ¿Por qué fuimos sellados?

-Nuru se corrompió por la ira y los celos, tanto que comenzó a destruir al resto de los miraculuos, el gran guardián logro salvar unos cuantos dentro de llago de la vida, incluido Nuru esperando que con todos nuestro poder lográsemos purificarlo, más no fue así… Nuru separo su alma en dos.

-Cuando el miraculous se separa jera su propio equilibrio, una parte es condenada a reencarnar hasta encontrarse con la otra.- Tikki asintió, las palabras de Plagg eran verdad, aun aprecia no comprenderlo todo.

-Si, una parte de Nuru fue sellada dentro de un broche mágico y escondida en una parte del mundo para evitar se reencontraran, entre la vida y la muerte existió un poderoso equilibrio por él cual nuestra atracción fue mutua, simplemente nos complementamos. Entonces el gran sabio te pidió terminar con nuestro mundo, utilizaste tu don el cual llamaste cataclismo y todo comenzó a desaparecer, más al hacerlo tu vida llego a un límite, tu alma se separó generando tu propio equilibrio condenado, una parte de ti fue sellada en el anillo que utilizaste para la boda… por mi parte no tarde mucho en hacer lo mismo y crear el máximo poder que nos ayudaría a terminar con todo esto, fue doloroso decirle adiós sin conocerlo.

-¿Qué fue el máximo poder?

-Pronto lo descubrirás Plagg… ya es suficiente, has obtenido algunos de tus recuerdos pro hoy, no todos y el tiempo se encargara poco a poco de ayudarte, ahora debemos regresar, aún hay demasiadas emociones negativas en Marinette y no me gustaría fuera dominada por un akuma sino estoy cerca.

Tikki desapareció dejando a Plagg solo en la playa, hasta ese momento el kwami se había contenido derramar lágrimas, él fue el responsable del cataclismo si, y de que Nuru se corrompiera por los celos y la ira.

A la mañana siguiente Marinette y Adrián parecían haber hecho las paces, pero algo no estaba bien, la azache prefería hablar mas con Alya y no la dejaba ni un momento en paz cosa que la incomodaba bastante.

-Marinette.- los cuatro se encontraban en la playa disfrutando de su ultimo día antes de regresar a sus hogares.- me gustaría ir a dar una vuelta con Nino ¿estarás bien si te dejo sola?

-Claro Alya, no tienes por qué estar conmigo todo el tiempo.- le dijo sonriendo fingidamente, esa sonrisa la conocía claramente, entre palabas quiso decirle "no me dejes con él"

-Bien no tardare.- bufo con molestia apara después marcharse.

Adrián se aseguró Alya y Nino estuviesen lo suficiente lejos para hablar con Marinette, esta se abrazó a sus rodillas parecía estar deprimida y no por el hecho de que Alya se molestara con ella.

-Marinette ¿Qué te paso anoche?- soltó sin más, ella se abrazó más fuerte a sus rodillas como meditando su respuesta.

-Jamás te fui sincera Adrián y lo siento mucho, admitiré que si quieres odiarme que si te causa asco mi presencia lo voy a comprender.

-Entonces explícame ¿Por qué dices todas esas cosas?

-Hace años, cuando nos conocimos, estaba perdidamente enamorada de ti, pero con el tiempo comprendí que una persona como tú nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo. Entonces me enamore de otra persona y viví feliz con él los siguientes tres años que duro nuestra relación, hasta que a tu padre se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de casarnos al a fuerza, yo… le dije a esta persona lo que me pasaba y me propuso algo, un juego tonto que yo acepte.

-¿Qué te propuso?- Marinette escondió el rostro nuevamente entre sus rodillas.

-Ser… que le fuera mi amante. Al principio dije que si, después quise negarme, pero no podía era superior a mis fuerzas… acordamos intentar enamorarnos mutuamente y parece que funciono, yo me eh enamorado nuevamente de ti Adrián… pero mientras ponía en orden mis ideas ayer por la noche me vi a escondidas con él, no era justo lo que pasaba, no era justo que te hiciera esto y por eso le dije que… no quería verlo más. Ahora no sé cómo mirarte, si quieres dejarme lo comprendo si te doy asco lo entiendo, pero ya no puedo con esto.

Adrián no respondió nada, simplemente la abrazo, se odiaba con todas sus fuerzas por su culpa Marinette estaba destrozándose por dentro y su llanto amargo podía sentirlo en su corazón.

-Te agradezco seas sincera conmigo princesa, quiero que dejes de pensar que por ti puedo sentir desagrado o asco, eso jamás pasara… pero yo quiero que tú me perdones a mí.

Marinette le miro con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas eso ultimo no lo comprendió del todo.

-Si en el fututo llegase a causarte algún daño, me gustaría que me perdonaras de corazón.- ella asintió, no entendía pero si Adrián la estaba perdonando por su infidelidad ella aria lo mismo, selo debía de cierto modo.

Ala mañana siguiente las maletas estaban en el auto, estaban dispuestos a regresar a Paris cuanto antes, Alya noto que las cosas ya estaban mejor con Marinette y Adrián y eso le alegraba. El problema surgió durante su camino de regreso, el aire acondicionado comenzó a fallar, por lo cual ahora el auto era un horno con ruedas, ni siquiera el abrir las ventanas les ayudo de mucho para refrescarse. Adrián freno de golpe tras escuchar una pequeña explosión.

-¡¿Quién demonios te enseño a conducir de ese modo?!- grito Alya agradecían haberse colocado el cinturón de seguridad.

-Algo paso no fue mi intención.- respondió el calor no ayudaba mucho a su estado de ánimo.

Nino y Adrián bajaron del auto a revisar que pasaba, Marinette tenía miedo de quedarse sola con Alya sus cambios de humor la aterraban y el calor no era buen aliado. Una de las llantas traseras se había reventado.

-Dime por favor que traes un repuesto.- suplico Nino en cuanto escucho los gritos de Alya por el calor y el estar parados en medio de la carretera.

-Si, en la cajuela hay una llanta de repuesto, pero carezco de un gato, sin gato no podemos cambiar el neumático.

-Pues tenemos que ingeniárnoslas para cambiar el neumático antes de que a Alya le de por comenzar sus cambios bipolares.- Adrián contuvo las ganas de reírse, una botella de agua dio justo sobre la cabeza de Nino.

-¡¿A quién llamas bipolar?!- Alya había salido del auto y escucho es parte de la conversación.- quiero recordarte que por tu culpa tengo estos cambios.

-Alya no creo que alterarte sirva de algo, regresemos al auto y hablemos de cosas agradables.- Marinette intentaba tranquilizar a su hormonal amiga.

-¡¿Hablar de qué?! ¡Sobre como regresaremos al a ciudad montadas sobre un camión que transporta pollos para después ser vendidos en los mercados tras una brutal muerte de asfixia!- exclamo.

-Bueno no sé cómo preparen a las aves para ser vendidas pero ahora me has hecho pensar que lo mejor es ser vegetariana.- dijo a modo de burla, pensaba que con eso a Alya se le pasaría su mal humor pero no pasó nada similar.- Adrián.

-¿Si?

-¿Pensaban cambiar el neumático?

-Si, pero no tengo un gato para cambiar lo.- le respondió Marinette parecía estar mirando un punto dijo en la nada como si estuviera perdida en sus pensamientos.- ¿Por qué?

-Nos estamos quedando sin neumático.- señalo ambos hombres miraron a donde el dedo de Marinette señalaba, dicho neumático ya estaba rodando a varios metros lejos de ellos.

-¡IDIOTAS! ¡Sin esa rueda no podemos regresar!- grito Alya.

Nino y Adrián comenzaron a correr tras el neumático, esperando dos cosas: no morir deshidratados pues la carretera parecía ser un desierto y dos: encontrar un auto en el camino que puede ayudarlos en su pequeño problema.

-Sabes la idea de ir montada sobre un camión lleno de pollos ahora no me suena tan mal.- Alya camino rápidamente a un arbusto aun lado de la carretera donde comenzó a regresar el estómago.

Dentro del auto Tikki le miraba de hombros encogidos negando con la cabeza y posiblemente aguantando la risa, la idea de los pollos tampoco le sonaba nada mal, Adrián y Nino desaparecieron de su campo visual.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **El capítulo fue intenso, se revelaron muchas cosas con respecto a Tikki y Plagg, Marinette no fue del todo sincera con Adrián perlo lo fue, ahora a esperar que reacción tomara cuando le diga la verdad.**_

 _ **Y con esto cumplo mis 3 actualizaciones de este fic xD**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bien venido**_

 _PD:_ _malu… cuando dije que le capitulo pasado valía por dos, es pro que es la actualización más larga que eh hecho hasta ahora xD me tomo más de 2 horas terminar el capítulo así que le esfuerzo fue doble porque tenía muchas ideas y muchas fueron descartadas jejeje._

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_


	16. Cataclismo

_**Cap15 Cataclismo.**_

Se quedaron alrededor de tres horas esperando que alguien pasara por esa desolada carretera para ayudarles, la idea de ir en un camión que transportaba aves para la venta en supermercados en verdad que hasta a Marinette ya no le parecía tan mala. Para suerte y alivia de todos ellos, un alma piadosa les ayudo.

Para cuando recorrían ya calles familiares, el cielo estaba cubierto por la noche… dejaron a Alya y Nino en su casa, para después ellos dirigirse a la mansión.

Durante el resto del camino, Marinette y Adrián no dijeron palabra alguna, la azabache aun no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido ese fin de semana y mentalmente no dejaba de autocastigarse, Adrián por su parte solo la miraba de reojo le sabia mal el hecho de suponer las cosas que pasaban por la cabeza de Marinette; Tikki y Plagg tampoco se decían nada, este último seguía muy sumido en sus pensamientos. En una noche se enteró de muchas cosas que el intento recordar durante siglos, no estaba molesto con Tikki por ocultarle la verdad, solo que no podía digerir tanta información.

Al llegar a su habitación Marinette lo primero que hizo fue tirarse sobre la cama, estaba completamente cansada tanto que quedó dormida muy rápidamente, su esposo no tardó en hacer lo mismo a su lado; como ya era costumbre de los kwami salieron dejando a la pareja solos.

-Entonces…¿Cuándo diremos la verdad? –Plagg miraba a Tikki de brazos cruzados, ella evitaba mirarle a la cara.

-Aún es muy pronto, además...

-No entiendo por qué das tantas excusas Tikki, Marinette ya está embarazada, el poder que por siglos buscamos para liberar a Nuru ya está creciendo dentro de ella ¿Qué más hay que esperar?- Tikki le miro, no una mirada seria, tampoco una tranquila, a Plagg le dio la impresión que en esos momentos poco le importaba lo que le tuviera que decirle.

-¿Crees que eso lo va ayudar? – Pregunto.- ¿Crees que ese niño lo va a liberar?- ahora no entendía nada, se supone el máximo poder liberaría a Nuru ¿Por qué ahora lo pone a tela de juicio?

-Hasta ahora solo te vas por las ramas, no eres directa Tikki y lo sabes, no eres así ¿Qué más me estas ocultando?

-Realmente lo que tu deseas saber es porque ellos son los elegidos…-la pelirroja clavo su mirada azul sobre la verde.- a lo largo de los siglos, después del cataclismo buscamos portadores que tuvieran una cierta conexión con nosotros, Egipto, Inglaterra, China, entre otros hasta llegar a este punto, todo para encontrarnos nuevamente, no me refiero a nosotros dos, tu y yo nunca tuvimos la necesidad de encontrarnos nuevamente siempre estamos juntos.

-¿Entonces?

-Ya lo dije hasta encontrarnos, es difícil de explicar pero en palabras más sencillas… encontrar esos cuerpos que murieron hace siglos, Marinette y Adrián son nuestra otra mitad, somos ellos y ellos son encarnaciones.

Plagg abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Adrián era su encarnación su otra mitad… aún seguía sin comprender mucho, lo entendía y al mismo tiempo no.

-Eso quiere decir que Nuru ya encontró a su encarnación.- la pelirroja asintió. Tras de ellos escucharon el sonido de unos aplausos, desconcertados se giraron rápidamente. Un chico que aparentaba casi la misma edad que ellos de cabello plateado y ojos lilas que comenzaba a salir de las sombras, en su rostro reposaban una sonrisa ladina.

-Entonces el gato ya sabe la verdad mi querida Tikki.

-Nuru…- dijeron ambos con molestia en la voz, Plagg se colocó frente a la pelirroja protegiéndola de la mirada de aquel kwami.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-ordeno saber el gato negro.

-¿Yo? Pues que pregunta amigo mío, literalmente yo vivo en esta mansión así como ustedes y sus portadores.- ambos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa.

-N-no puede ser… Hawk Moth…

-Exactamente, se podría decir que dado los escenarios en este siglo mi querido Plagg, reencarne siendo tu padre.

Tras la espalda de Nuru aparecieron un par de alas las cuales basto aletear una vez para que un golpe de viento diera contra ellos, Plagg logro mantenerse en su lugar, el ataque no fue dirigido a él, Sino a Tikki quien fue lanzada lejos, apenas y logro sostenerse de la orilla del techo.

-¡Tikki!- Plagg intento ayudarla para subir de nuevo, más Nuru, fue rápido y lo lanzo lejos.

Tikki rápidamente se transformó en una aura roja transportándose unos cuentos metros tras de Nuru, miro a Plagg levitando casi a la misma distancia de lado contrario. El kwami se transformó en un aura lila y se lanzó contra Plagg quien como podía esquivaba la luz lila.

-¿Segura que hay que seguir esperando My lady?

Tikki frunció el ceño, ni en un momento como ese Plagg podía evitarse de hacer bromas, los kwami se alejaron más de la mansión dejándola sola, bufo con molestia el gato y la polilla pronto la volverían loca. Regreso al a habitación y aun con su forma humana se paró a los pies de la cama donde el matrimonio Agreste se habían entregado a los brazos de Morfeo.

-Miraculous.- susurro estirando sus manos a ellos, un enjambre de mariquitas salió de sus manos rodeándolos y regresándoles sus energías por completo.- eso bastara…¡Despierten!- grito.

Marinette y Adrián abrieron sus ojos de golpe por el grito, como resortes se sentaron sobre la la cama mirando a la chica quien apenas se distinguía por la oscuridad, Marinette encendió una lámpara junto a la cama, frente a ellos una chica pelirroja les miraba de forma seria.

-¿Quién…?- Quiso preguntar Marinette.

-¡Tikki!- exclamo Adrián, Marinette abrió los ojos con sorpresa, primero dirigiendo su mirada a Adrián y después a la pelirroja.

-¿Tikki?

-No hay tiempo Marinette, Plagg está en problemas y ustedes en peligro.- les dijo.- tienen que escucharme.- los ojos de Tikki brillaron hasta tomar un azul mucho más claro casi blanco, Adrián y Marinette cerraron los ojos casi de golpe una luz apareció de la nada.

Al abrir sus ojos nuevamente, los tres estaban parados en medio de lo que a sus intuiciones les decían era un campo, el pasto más verde y vivo de lo que ellos conocían y un cielo más claro y más azul.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- pregunto Marinette.- ¿Qué está pasando?

-Marinette esta es mi forma.- comenzó Tikki.- para poder explicarles tienes que saber la verdad…-Pauso, tenía que pensar muy bien sus palabras, la conocía y por tal motivo sabía que no se tomaría a bien lo que le diría.- Adrián sabe que eres ladybug.

La azabache miro con sorpresa a Adrián este asintió con la cabeza.

-Eran demasiadas coincidencias que te pasaban al igual que "ladybug" tarde años en descubrirlo.- le dijo, Tikki le toco del hombro para que dejara de hablar.

Escucharon el sonido de una risas, Marinette observo pasar a una chica muy parecida a ella pasar a su lado sin darse cuenta de su presencia, de largos cabellos negro azulados lo que le diferenciaba es que esa chica tenia mechones de cabello rojos, también logro notar heterocroma en sus ojos uno de ellos era mucho más azul que el otro. Tras de ella y persiguiéndola un chico rubio por demás parecido a Adrián cuando adolecente, el cabello rubio y algunos mechones negros, también con heterocroma, ya que uno de sus ojos era más verde que el otro; también otro chico de cabellos entre el plateado y un rubio cenizo, uno de sus ojos era color lila y el otro azul.

-Esos fuimos nosotros.- comenzó Tikki.- Antes del cataclismo, algunos años ante de hecho… esa era mi verdadera forma.- dijo señalando a la chica.- el otro, es Plagg y por ultimo Nuru, pero no somos los únicos kwami existentes, hay otros cuatro en el mundo, pero en este tiempo… fuimos más.

Tikki comenzó a caminar seguida de Adrián y Marinette, todo a su alrededor comenzó a distorsionarse, ahora estaban en una especio de lago, el cielo estaba oscuro señal de que la noche ya había caído. La antigua forma de Tikki se encontraba parada en medio del pequeño lado, la observaron extender su mano con una sonrisa tras de ella, de entre las sombras salía Plagg quien no dudo en tomar la mano de Tikki.

-Cuando yo nací en este lago, Plagg me encontró… fue el único kwami rechazado por los demás al haber nacido en lo que fue llamado el pantano de la muerte, y consigo traía la mala suerte, todo lo que tocaba era destruido, pero al encontrarme para él era como encontrar la buena suerte, simplemente nos complementábamos mutuamente.

Plagg estaba dentro de lago junto a Tikki, no parecía que nada malo pasara en esos momentos, del lago Plagg tomo un par de piedras pequeñas las cuales cubrió con sus manos un destello verde pareció salir de entre sus manos, y al descubrirlas tenía un par de pendientes negros los cuales entrego a Tikki, ella corto uno de sus mechones rojos e hizo lo mismo que Plagg lo cubrió entre sus manos dejando que un destello rojo saliera, al descubrirlo tenía un anillo que le entrego.

-Así es cono nacieron los Miraculous.- Marinette no quitaba los ojos de la escena.

-Así es… Con el tiempo Plagg y yo nos hicimos más que amigos, como dije antes nos complementamos generando un nuevo equilibrio en nuestro mundo solo vivíamos él y yo, pero por desgracia…-El escenario se distorsiono nuevamente, Plagg y el chico de cabellos casi platinos se encontraban peleando, cuando Plagg toco el suelo Tikki se colocó sobre el para protegerlo.- Nuru comenzó a perderse en la oscuridad.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Marinette, Tikki suspiro mirando la escena con tristeza.

-Nuru y yo nos considerábamos hermanos, por que nacimos en lugares parecidos, no sé en qué momento comenzó a enamorarse de mí y ser más posesivo conmigo, la presencia de Plagg comenzaba a molestarlo y el saber que preferí a Plagg en lugar que a él para pasar toda mi eternidad lo descontrolo… yo… había cometido el error de contarle algo importante a Nuru antes que a Plagg, pensé que podría siquiera tolerarlo… más…

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué le dijiste?- pregunto Adrián, Marinette parecía no salir de su asombro tanto que Adrián hablara con Tikki con naturalidad.

-Cuando dos kwami se unen generan un poder casi divino es a lo que llamamos "El máximo poder" una mescla entre ambos, yo había despertado ese poder junto a Plagg y pensé que eso alegraría a Nuru por tratarse de mí, pero estaba equivocada.- la escena cambio nuevamente era de noche y varios kwami estaban reunidos en el lago.

-¿Una boda?- pregunto Marinette, Tikki no pudo evitar sonreír por el recuerdo.

-Si… pero entonces todo paso.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Tikki.

Los gritos de los kwamis comenzaron a escucharse, todos comenzaron a ser destruidos, los akuma entraban en sus cuerpos destruyéndolos desde el interior… Plagg salió del lago dispuesto a detener a Nuru quien era responsable de todo eso, por desgracia su poder no era suficiente.

 _-¡Plagg!- grito Tikki dentro del lago._

Una bandada de mariposas negras salió tras Nuru comenzando a destruir a mas kwamis.

 _-¡Todos dentro del lago!- grito un tercer kwami dentro del lago._

Solo siete de ellos lograron entrar, incluido Nuru, Tikki y Plagg junto a otros tres se colocaron delante del kwami que ordeno entrar al lago y desplego una especie de caparazón que los encerraba aislándolos, Tikki estiro sus manos un enjambre de mariquitas apareció del a nada, purificando los akuma.

- _Es inútil Tikki.- le dijo una kawami rubia.- solo un máximo poder podría purificarlo._

 _-Pero… ¡Un máximo poder no solo purificara a Nuru, también destruirá al causante de esa corrupción!_

 _-Tendremos que sellarlo.- ordeno otro de color azul._

Lo siguiente que escucharon Adrián y Marinette fue un plan para sellar a Nuru, y para eso significaba sacrificar cinco vidas por un bien común y el primero sería Plagg, concentro toda su energía en una de sus manos.

- _¡CATACLISMO!_

Plagg dio con su golpe directo a la tierra provocando que todo desapareciera, cuatro auras de colores rodearon a Nuru transformándolo en un aura lila que fue sellada dentro de un broche mágico, el cuerpo de Nuru estaba tendido en el suelo boca abajo, imposible de ver su rostro.

- _Es la hora.- dijo uno de ellos._

Tikki se arrodillo frente al cuerpo de Plagg que parecía estar inconsciente, tomo su mano colocándola sobre su mejilla.

- _De ahora en adelante Tikki su misión es encontrar el máximo poder y purificar a Nuru- Tikki asintió con la cabeza. Tomo en anillo de Plagg entre sus manos un aura verde salió de su cuerpo en forma de un pequeño gato negro el cual posteriormente fue sellado dentro de la joya._

Marinette se tapó la boca al ver que el cuerpo de Plagg tomaba la forma de Adrián, poco a poco los últimos kwami se trasformaron en pequeñas criaturas que posteriormente eran sellados dentro de joyas… Tikki fue la última en ser sellada dentro de los pendientes, mientras el aura roja salía de su cuerpo los mechones rojos comenzaron a desaparecer.

Adrián y Marinette se miraban tendidos en el suelo sin vida.

Los recuerdos terminaron regresando al a habitación sumida en la noche apenas iluminada por una lámpara.

-Ahora que lo saben, nuestra misión es encontrar el máximo poder.

-A lo largo del a historia han aparecido diferentes Ladybug.- dijo Marinette.- Acaso ninguna lo logro…

-Tanto Ladybug como Chat Noir morían antes de siquiera lograrlo, más no eran los indicados, lo que nos unía a los otros era el hecho de que nacieron con una parte de nuestro poder que una alberga en la naturaleza, el objetivo principal era encontraron… a nuestras encarnaciones… a ustedes.

-Y…¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto Adrián?- el rubio casi se cae de espalda, después de lo que vio aun no lo comprendía.

-Marinette yo…- miro a Tikki, ella asintió con la cabeza un poco angustiada.- Yo… soy Chat Noir.

-Yo le pedí lo mantuviera en secreto, hasta ahora, no pensaba decírtelo hasta que tu… hasta que te dieras cuenta.

-¡¿Cómo demonios pretendía que me diera cuenta que mi esposo era ese gato insufrible?!- grito.- Todo este tiempo… ¡Todo este maldito tiempo le fui infiel a mi esposo con el mismo!

-Yo tampoco sabía que tú eras ladybug hasta hace poco, yo también me sentía mal por engañarte.

-¡Pero el remordimiento se te paso cuando lo descubriste!

-Escuchen.- les interrumpió Tikki, mientras discuten Plagg está en peligro y si te pones así Marinette como te pondrás cuando te diga que ya encontraron el máximo poder.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron ambos.

-Esa noche en la playa…- Marinette enrojeció de coraje, ahora que lo recordaba… quería matar a esos dos y ocultar toda evidencia.- Chat Noir y Ladybug… pues…

-¡Habla Tikki!- exigió la azabache.

-Marinette… quedaste embarazada.

-¡¿Qué?!

Marinette se sentó de golpe en la cama, estaba entrando en shock al igual que Adrián…el máximo poder era…un hijo.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **¡SI!¡SI!¡SI! –corre a esconderse- ya está la verdad de Tikki y Plagg, Nuru sabe todo sobre Marinette y Adrián y ellos esperan un bebe, tan triste la historia de Tikki y Plagg**_

 _ **No tengo mucho que decir sobre este capítulo, solo espero que les guste**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea es bien venido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización**_


	17. Enfrentamientos

_**Cap16 Enfrentamientos**_

Tikki se mordía los labios, no era momento para que esos dos entraran en shock por la notica, bueno si era motivo sin embrago aún faltaba decirles algo muy importante, un extraño sonido les hizo salir de su trance, las ventanas de la habitación eran cubiertas por enormes cortinas metálicas, alguien había activado el sistema de seguridad de la mansión.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Marinette.

-Es el sistema de seguridad.- respondió Adrián, Tikki recordó entonces las palabras de Nuru.

-Adrián Marinette escúchenme, no solo Plagg está en peligro sino ustedes también, sé que están confundido que no comprenden aún mucho pero Hawk Moth los encontró sabe quiénes son ustedes tememos que salir de aquí y ayudar a Plagg- Tikki observo las ventanas se cubiertas completamente.

-¿Quién quieres decir? Se clara por favor- pidió Marinette, Tikki tomo la apariencia pequeña y roja a la cual su protegida estaba acostumbrada a ver.

-Mientras les mostraba mis recuerdos, uní ciertos puntos clave en relación a ustedes su boda no fue un simple acto de conveniencia, todo fue planeado para repetir la historia, Nuru se enteró de algún modo ustedes eran nuestras encarnaciones. Él quiere vengarse de nosotros de los kwami. Explico.

-La boda fue un trato de conveniencia, se enteró de que habían reencarnado, todo esto fue obra de…-Adrián lo comprendió si ese tal Nuro del que hablaban reencarno y les obligo a casarse…

-A si es Hawk Moth es Gabriel Agreste la encarnación de Nuru.- Dijo Tikki con pesar, Marinette comprendió todo entonces, más no era el momento de ponerse sentimentales un kwami estaba en peligro y ellos también.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, Adrián tu kwami, está en peligro mientras perdemos tiempo aquí debemos ayudarle.- el rubio le tomo del a mano que ella coloco en su hombro, tenía razón.- ¿Cómo salimos?

-Amenos que desactiváramos el sistema de seguridad en la oficina de mi padre no hay otra salida.- Marinette curvo los labios, si ella se transformara en ladybug podría perforar esa cortina y salir junto con Adrián con la ayuda de su yoyo.

-Hay una salida.- dijo Tikki.- en la ducha hay una ventila lo suficientemente grande para que ambos entren y salgan directo al techo.

Sin perder más el tiempo ambos se dirigieron a ese lugar, efectivamente arriba de la regadera se encontraba una ventila.

* * *

Plagg cayó estrepitosamente contra el suelo, apenas logro levantarse mirando a Nuru volar sobre de él, ambos se convirtieron al mismo tiempo en luces chocando una y otra ves entre ellos, lo mismo sucedió, Plagg fue derribado y esta vez sobre una roca dándose de lleno en la cara provocándose una herida en la frente de la do izquierdo, un hilo de sangre comenzó a descender por su rostro.

-Tal parece todos estos años de holgazanería te han oxidado Plagg.- Plagg observo que Nuru tenía las pupilas dilatadas, clara señal de que la energía negativa que ha acumulado a lo largo de los siglos.

-Tú no estás bien Nuru.- le dijo levantándose mientras limpiaba su rostro.- ¡Deja que te ayudemos!

-¿Haciendo qué?- pregunto sarcástico- dejando que permita el nacimiento del máximo poder, ¿Por qué lo quieres con vida? Acaso sabes que ese poder va a destruirte.

Plagg bajo su mirada ensombrecida, era cierto… ahora que despertaron el máximo poder su tiempo estaba contado, aun así él lo acepto, los recuerdos regresaron fugaces a su mente.

 _-Tikki.- Plagg se encontraba en sus últimos momentos de vida en aquel entonces.- por favor no me hagas recordar esto a lo largo de los siglos, porque entonces no seré capaz de aceptarlo…_

 _-Tranquilo Plagg… yo voy a protegerte y tú vas a protegerme como siempre ha tenido que ser.- una luz roja apareció sobre la frente de Plagg antes de que él cerrara sus ojos por primera vez.- no tengas miedo_.

Una luz verde dio directo en el estómago de Nuru, Plagg le había dado un gran puñetazo que lo mando contra el suelo ahora habían cambiado sus lugares.

-Sé que va destruirme y lo sé, lo acepte cuando tome la decisión de ayudar a Tikki a purificarte, Nuru ¡Siempre odiaste los sentimientos negativos, dejaste dominarte por ellos! ¿Te das cuenta de cuanto lastimaste a Tikki por eso?

-¿Crees que eso me importa?- comenzó a reír.- ustedes nunca me importaron… ¡¿POR QUÉ TENIAS QUE SER TU?! – Grito molesto, transformado en una luz golpeo repetidas veces a plagg.- ¿Qué tenías tú que no tuviese yo? Nosotros que nacimos cerca del lago del a vida, tu que eras el odiado, temido por todos. ¡TU! Lograste un equilibrio.

-¡¿DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS?!- demando saber, ¿A qué se refería?

-Porque alguien que solo trae destrucción estaba próximo a convertirse en el próximo gran guardián.

-¿Qué?- ahora si estaba confundido y molesto Tikki seguía sin contarle toda la verdad.

* * *

Adrián y Marinette seguían su camino por el conducto de ventilación el lugar era un tanto estrecho y apenas podían moverse. Marinette tenía por momento una amenaza de muerte contra de su esposo, no solo por mentirle sino que su pijama no ayudaba demasiado que solo tenía puesto un ligero camisón corto blanco.

-Juro que si alzas la cara aunque sea un poco te mato aquí adentro.- espeto, Adrián seguía avanzando, ni en un momento como ese Marinette se estaba tranquila, solo por ayudarle a subir por la ventila se ganó dos bofetadas.

-Sé que estas molesta Marinette, por desahogarte conmigo no va a solucionar nada.

-Adrián tiene razón, la culpa también es mía, no tienes por qué tomarlo todo en su contra, ya comenzabas a enamorarte de él otra vez.- dijo Tikki, Marinette rodo los ojos con fastidio.

-En primer lugar, me molesta el hecho de que me ocultaran al verdad, si… en segundo: si sabía que esto estaba mal ¿Por qué no lo detuvo cuando supo la verdad? Y tercero: ¿Cómo pretendes que esté tranquila sabiendo que ahora estoy embarazada?

Adrián no pudo evitar sonreír por escuchar eso último, si bien no son las mejores circunstancias para enterarse del embarazo de Marinette, se sentía feliz por saber que en nueve meces seria padre. Termino chocando contra Marinette ella se había detenido.

-Vuelve a tocarme el trasero ya sea por accidente y te mato.- dijo amenazante.

-¿Por qué te has detenido entonces? – pregunto no quería pelear se con ella en ese lugar tan pequeño.

-Ya no hay camino.- dijo, miro al a kwami que señala hacia arriba.-¿Es broma?

-No, es en esta parte que deberás transformarte en ladybug.- respondió.

-Pero si es lugar es bastante pequeño ¿Cómo pretendes que lo haga?

-Tu puedes Marinette.- le sonrió, Marinette suspiro pesadamente.

-¡Tikki Transfórmame!- la transformación fue más rápida que lo normal, el traje de ladybug regreso a la normalidad comenzando a salir por el ducto, para después arrojar su yoyo y ayudar a salir a Adrián.

El lugar estaba vacío y las cámaras de seguridad no llegaban a ese sitio.

-¿Dónde está Plagg? – pregunto Adrián, ladybug buscaba a todos lados por el kwami negro hasta afinar su vista del lado sur.

-Están a los límites de la ciudad.- dijo afinando su vista, no estaba segura si era el kwami, pero lograba ver un par de luces de colores chocando entre sí.

Ladybug lanzo su yoyo para dirigirse al lugar lo más rápido posible, Adrián se sujetó de ella tomándola de la cintura, no se molestó por eso, ya que si lo pensaba era necesario para que ambos llegaran y para que él estuviese alado de su kwami que lo necesitaba en esos momentos.

Desde la sombras una figura los observaba, el plan estaba saliendo según lo planeado. La historia tendría que repetirse una y otra y otra vez era un círculo vicioso que no tendría fin.

* * *

Ambos cayeron al suelo respirando agotados, sus respiraciones agitadas demostraban que la pelea estaba muy reñida ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a rendirse en ese momento, no cuando el final estaba muy cerca.

-¿Por qué peleas?- pregunto Nuru apenas logrando ponerse de pie. Plagg le miro sin comprender su pregunta ¿Se estaba burlando de él?

-No entiendo por qué lo preguntas si conoces la respuesta. Todo este tiempo solo buscábamos despertar el máximo poder para salvarte.

-¿Salvarme? Entonces quiero suponer que no importa la vida de ese niño ¿Verdad? Sabes que eso te destruirá, pero no solo a ti a esa cosa también.

Plagg negó con la cabeza un par de veces poniéndose pie, Nuru solo buscaba confundirlo, era verdad que él máximo poder lo destruiría, sí, pero ese bebe seguiría con vida, lo lamentaba demasiado por Adrián ya que el moriría junto a Plagg, lo sentía por Marinette que se quedaría sola con ese bebe y lo sentía por Tikki por no poder estar nunca más a su lado. Nuevamente se transformó en una aura para atacar directamente a Nuru en el rostro retomando la pelea.

-Dime algo Plagg ¿Nunca lo sospechaste?

-Deja de hacer preguntas sin sentido.- le exigió apretando los dientes, era algo que siempre detesto de él aun por mas mejores amigos que fueran

-No son preguntas sin sentido… que curioso que los portadores de los Miraculous más fuertes que existen hubiesen sido obligados a casarse.- guardo silencio, en cierta parte era curioso cuando se reencontró con Tikki…

-Fuiste tu…

-Pues quien más sino.- dijo burlón.- Fue difícil encontrarlos, pero al final solo basto un pequeño empujón, Plagg deberías agradecerme yo hice que tu y Tikki se reencontraran nuevamente.

El impacto de un yoyo en medio de ambos les hizo alejare un par de metros, a ladybug le sorprendió el ver a los dos jóvenes de los recuerdos de Tikki, un poco diferentes, pero eran los mismos, Adrián se acercó sutilmente a Plagg que está muy lastimado por su pelea con Nuru, internamente se auto castigo por haber dicho por muchos años que el kwami era un holgazán y glotón.

Unos aplausos rompieron el silencioso ambiente donde estaban, de entre las sombras salió Gabriel Agreste.

-Lo siento Plagg.- comenzó a decir Adrián.- sé que puedes estar muy agotado, pero no podemos dejar a Ladybug sola… Transfórmame.

El kwami sonrió de lado para después ser adsorbido por el anillo y dar paso a Chat Noir, él rubio podía sentir que sus fuerzas estaban algo débiles por Plagg aun así podía pelear aunque fuera contra su padre.

Nuru por su parte se fusionó con el broche de Gabriel dando paso a Hawk Moth.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Chanchanchanchna! La cosa se pone cada vez más interesante y yo… pues los dejo con intrigas locas xD no tengo mucho que decir solo que espero les gustara el capitulo**_

 _ **Dudas preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bien venido n.n**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización**_


	18. Secuestro

_**Cap17 Secuestro.**_

Hawk Moth los miro en pautas iguales, irónicamente a eso era lo que podían denominar "todo queda entre familia". Ladybug y Chat Noir estaban muy atentos a sus pasos, por años combatiendo a ese sujeto y ahora lo tenían al frente de la peor manera, eso no podía llamarse la mejor de las circunstancias.

-Si mal no lo recuerdo.- comenzó a hablar.- en un tiempo te dije que la perfección se mejora con más perfección.- su mirada se clavó en Ladybug, esta frunció el ceño, claramente recordaba esas palabras. Chat Noir se mantenía alerta.

-Creo entender lo que pasa.- dijo ella.- usted ya sabía nuestras identidades ¡Por eso nos obligó a casarnos!- Chat sentía un terrible, no era momento para dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Hawk Moth comenzó a aplaudir y a reír por lo antes dicho.

-No se necesitó más de medio minuto para descubrirlo… efectivamente, todo esto fue planeado. Descubrir sus identidades no fue más que un juego de niños, digamos que, siempre lo supe.

-¿Con que propósito?- intervino Chat- por años te vencimos una y otra vez ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta vez será diferente?

-Sera diferente Adrián, lo será por una vez que me apodere de uno de los dos el otro deberá entregarse sin resistencia alguna… ¡Mirror!.

Tras de ambos comenzaron a llegar rápidas estelas de luz blanca, tuvieron que saltar y separarse para evitar esas cosas, ladybug apoyo ambas manos en el suelo tras lograr esquivar el ataque, pudo darse cuenta entonces que esas estelas no eran otra cosa sino espejos. Hawk Moth no estaba solo debió de imaginarlo.

Chat distinguió entre la oscuridad a una mujer de piel semi perlada, vestida de cobalto y con un porte serio, sus ojos se abrieron por la impresión y después dirigió una mirada de desprecio a su padre, de todas las personas que pudo haber utilizado…¡Ella!

-Por años busque apoderarme de los Miraculous para cumplir un solo objetivo ¡Destruirlos!.- comenzó a hablar.- pero no las joyas, no… esos kwami deben estar condenados a repetir la historia una y otra vez ver morir sus esperanzas, sus sueños es un siclo del cual ya no pueden escapar.

-¡Entiendes que tú también te verás atrapado en ese siclo repetitivo!- exclamo Chat molesto, intento lanzarse en su contra, más un haz de luz le impidió seguir avanzando, la mujer afectada por le akuma lo protegía.

-Lo sé, y no importa, es el equilibrio que siempre se ha buscado si hay bien, abra mal, si hay mal abra bien ¿Qué pasa si uno de los dos deja de existir? ¿Dónde está el equilibrio?

-¡Estas enfermo!- grito Ladybug.- El bien y el mal siempre van a existir por igual ninguno puede desaparecer lo único que estas es corrompido por la energía negativa, yo no pienso pelear por tonterías como estas, solo déjanos ayudarte.

-Tal parece no tienes conciencia de cuan peligrosas son tus palabras ¿Los kwami no les dijeron nada? - Gabriel extendió sus brazos al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer su bastón, ladybug no comprendía si se estaba burlando de ella, rápidamente tomo su yoyo.- utiliza ese máximo poder purificar al miraculous conociendo los riesgos de la muerte.

La estaba retando, su único problema ¿Cómo utilizar ese máximo poder? Tikki no le explico nada de cómo usarlo, tampoco le dijo algo sobre esos riesgos que Gabriel estaba mencionando. Tenía que hacer algo y no simplemente quedarse hay parada. Chat saco su bastón y en un rápido movimiento lanzo a Mirror un par de metros lejos para después lanzarse contra su padre quien de igual modo recupero su arma en un solo movimiento.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto de forma socarrona.- ¿Te atreves a alzarme la mano? Yo que soy tu Padre, quien te ha dado todo en la vida, quien te dio como esposa a Ladybug.

-¡TONTERIAS!- grito alejándose un poco de él.- no soy más un niño para que me recrimines todo lo que no has hecho en años, "Padre" es una palabra que no te queda no eres mi padre y nunca lo fuiste. Un padre no se aleja de la vida de sus hijos, no trata de comprarlo con cosas materiales y no manipula su vida, no como tú lo hiciste por años.

-Desde que naciste, supe que eras especial… y una molestia al mismo tiempo.- Hawk Moth sonrío de forma ladina, Chat tenía que reconocerlo su padre era muy bueno con el esgrima, se podría decir que desde niño lo entreno posiblemente para esa última pelea.

Ladybug se sentía completamente inútil en esos momentos, aunque también fuera su pelea Adrián tenía que enfrentarse solamente con su padre.

- _Marinette._ \- es cucho en su cabeza.- _Marinette escúchame._

-Tikki…

- _Marinette… escucha el máximo poder que nace en tu vientre es el arma definitiva para terminar con todo este ciclo en el cual hemos estado atrapados una y otra vez por siglos._

 _-_ ¿Cómo puedo usarlo? ¡Tikki tenemos la oportunidad frente a nuestros ojos!- su mirada seguía clavada en la pelea de Chat y Hawk Moth.- ¿Cómo uso ese poder?

- _Antes debo decirte otra cosa Marinette… ese poder es un arma de doble filo, purificara al miraculous pero… también destruirá a la fuente que comenzó todo._

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, recordó entonces que el miraculous se corrompió por culpa de Plagg el kwami de Adrián "Destruir a la fuente que comenzó todo"

-Destruir a Adrián…- sintió el pecho oprimirse por la angustia, ella no podía hacer eso… ella no podía…

-¡Ladybug cuidado!- Chat fue derribado de un golpe. Mirror se lanzó contra ella, le costó esquivar el ataque.

-¡Nathalie!- exclamo sorprendida, al principio no supo porque Chat se molestó al ver a la persona afectada por le akuma ahora lo comprendía. Sus movimientos eran algo toscos, Nathaniel fue akumizada sin a ver generado algún tipo de sentimiento negativo, fue simplemente poseída, aun tenia conciencia y trataba de liberarse.

-Es inútil. ¡OBEDECE!.- exclamo Hawk Moth.- los ojos de Mirror pasaron de azules a un carmesí intenso, ahora sus movimiento eran más fluidos y rápidos.- Encárgate de su miraculous yo me encargo de mi hijo.

Chat contra ataco hábilmente, no era posible que su padre también fuera hábil con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, más no debía sorprenderse el cuarto de trofeos de su padre era más que una prueba infalible de cuan habilidoso es.

Chat fue desarmado de un solo movimiento, hasta ahora no se avía percatado que eso no era un bastón sino una espada muy engañosa… que habilidoso.

-Dices que ser tu padre no me queda ¿te crees la voz de la experiencia por el simple hecho de saber que ahora tu serás padre?

-No me lo creo, pero sé que aun hijo se le da amor y se le escucha en los momentos más difíciles y se está con él en las buenas y las malas, no pienso cometer tus mismos errores.- Hawk Moth sonrío Chat comenzó a generar sentimientos de rencor en su contra.

Un pequeño akuma salió de su espalda sin que chat se percatara de eso, más ladybug logro darse cuenta, tomo su yoyo y lo lanzo contra ambos para capturar esa mariposa, salto sobre Mirror para darse una oportunidad pero entonces… el akuma no era más que una ilusión, Chat al ver el yoyo distrajo su mirada a ladybug. Como si fuera una cámara lenta Mirror lanzo un haz de luz blanca contra ella.

Chat se levantó tan rápido como pudo… la luz se desvaneció en medio de ambos genero una explosión. Chat se aturdió por unos segundos, los oídos le zumbaban se sentía ligeramente mareado, más estaba ileso, la estridente risa de su padre le hizo girarse, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver que a su lado estaba ladybug dentro de un espejo.

-¡Suéltala!- ordeno.

-Les dije que yo me encargaría de repetir este ciclo una y otra vez… a demás mantenerla con vida sería muy peligroso ahora que despertaron el máximo poder.

El espejo se rompió en pedazos dejando en libertad a ladybug quien estaba inconsciente, Mirror se lanzó en su contra lanzando más luces blancas que explotaban entre sí.

-¡Cataclismo! – invoco, con temor a equivocarse quiso deducir que el akuma estaba dentro del brazalete que más sobre salía de en ella.

El akuma salió de su escondite, esta se multiplico rápidamente rodeando a ladybug y Hawk Moth, Chat termino de rodillas estaba muy agotado, la pelea que había sostenido Plagg y la que él sostuvo con su padre los llevaron al límite, no podía rendirse, no cuando Marinette estaba en peligro, las mariposas se dispersaron en un segundo. Ambos habían desaparecido.

-¡Marinette!- grito desesperado.

Un golpe en su nuca le hizo caer inconsciente.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Cortito el cap, pero to tiene un porque xD y eso es porque ya estamos en la recta final de este fan fic ToT así que si, por eso hice el cap corto. Y no sé qué más decir x_D**_

 _ **Espero les gustara.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bien venido n.n**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización**_.


	19. Heridas

_**Cap18 Heridas.**_

Sentía frio, sus brazos los sentía entumidos por la posición en la que estaba, lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos, el lugar estaba sumido en la oscuridad, apenas logro distinguir una risa, su mirada se clavó en el suelo estaba sobre un charco de sangre, su sangre; el vientre le dolía, las risas se intensificaron al alzar la mirada Hawk Moth tenía listo su bastón apuntándole a ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al sentir como el arma se clavaba en su estómago.

-¡NO!- grito, respiraba agitadamente, su cuerpo perlado de sudor frio y el frio en su cuerpo todo producto de una pesadilla.

Adrián llevo una mano a su frente limpiando la con su dorso, sus sentidos entonces fueron captando el extraño lugar donde se encontraba. El olor a incienso capto sus sentidos, el lugar estaba oscuro más gracias a la luz de las velas, entre colores negros y naranjas diviso una habitación tradicional china, a su lado Plagg se encontraba aun dormido con su pequeña cabeza vendada, intento levantarse, más el dolor en su cabeza se lo impidió.

-Sera mejor que sigas descansado.- escucho. Adrián giro la cabeza a su lado izquierdo, casi grita del susto, a su lado se encontraba un señor sentado en posición de loto, como si meditara.

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunto un tanto desconfiado, el hombre no respondió simplemente cerro los ojos nuevamente concentrándose en su meditación.

-Deberías hacer caso al maestro.- frente a él una pequeña criatura verde con la forma de una tortuga apareció.- en nombre de mi maestro nos disculpamos por no haber logrado llegar a tiempo.

-Wayzz déjalo descansar.- pidió amable su maestro, el kwami se alejó de ambos.- Chat Noir si quieres respuestas deberás primeramente recobrar tus energías, si tú y Plagg se sobre limitan solo pondrán en riesgo sus vidas y las de ladybug.

-Tengo que rescatar a Marinette, ella esta…esta…

-Ella estará bien.- dijo nuevamente él.- tiene el máximo poder con ella, solo confía en mis palabras.

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en alguien que ni siquiera puede decirme su nombre?- reclamo, el maestro se puso de pie para después sentarse al frente de una mesita Adrián le miraba mover los brazos y regresar a él con in incensario en forma de loto, el cual despedía un ligero y agradable olor a orquídeas.

-Mi nombre es Fu.- se presentó.- teóricamente soy quien los ha buscado por siglos.

-¿Qué?... un momento se supone soy la encarnación de Plagg o por lo menos eso entendí ellos nos buscaban a nosotros porque usted…

-Actué como intermediario.- dijo interrumpiéndolo bruscamente. Fu suspiro lentamente.- para los kwami soy mejor conocido como él gran guardián, al igual que ustedes, Wayzz y yo somos encarnaciones lo sabemos desde hace 180 años. Fui yo quien tiempo atrás sello a Tikki y Plagg dentro de los miraculous y fui yo quien los entrego a ustedes hace tiempo.

Ahora que hacia un poco de memoria ese señor, fue el que ayudo hace tiempo cuando comenzó a rebelarse contra de su padre…

-Maestro Fu, ayúdeme a encontrar a ladybug.- pidió él rubio intentando ponerse de pie nuevamente, comenzó a aturdirse, se sentía mareado ¿Por qué? Su mirada se dirigió al incienso encendido, fue una trampa.

Adrián se desvaneció perdiendo el conocimiento nuevamente.

-Sabe que va a molestarse cuando despierte ¿verdad?- el pequeño kwami miro a su maestro sonreírle.

-Siempre hemos tenido que usar estos métodos para controlar al gato, es demasiado esquivo para sentarse y escuchar.- dijo Fu.

Wayzz sabía que ese era el carácter de Plagg, cuando llegaron a donde la pelea se estaba desarrollando lo hicieron demasiado tarde, quien portaba el miraculous de Nuru tenía en su poder a Tikki, cuando vieron al portador de Plagg en un estado lamentable Fu le golpeo en la nuca para llevarlo a curar, si lo pedían por las buenas este se abría reusado a recibir ayuda.

-¿Esta vez no les ayudaremos?- pregunto la pequeña tortuga, Fu dirigió su mirada la futon donde Adrián estaba nuevamente inconsciente.

-La pelea es solo entre ellos no de nosotros Wayzz… a demás.- Fu tomo una pequeña caja como la que hace años contuvo dentro el miraculous de Plagg.

-¡Regreso!- exclamo el kwami Fu sonrío asintiendo a las palabras.

Marinette comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, lo primero que logro distinguir fue el suelo de mármol oscuro casi morado gracias a la iluminación de la luz de la luna, algunas mariposas posadas en el suelo de color blanco, sintió un terrible dolor en sus brazos, estos estaban sobre su cabeza atados con cadenas, sus piernas dolían de igual modo, era como si hubiese estado por horas sentada sobre sus rodillas.

-Ya era hora de que despertaras.- todo su cuerpo se puso alerta, con los ojos clavados en sus piernas se dio cuenta que ya no tenía su traje, busco desesperada con la mirada a Tikki.- ¿Buscabas esto?

Hawk Moth le mostro los pendientes en su mano. Ella abrió sus ojos de par en par, ese tirano por fin se había hecho con su miraculous.

-¡Tikki!- exclamo. Movió sus brazos con nulo resultado.

-De nada te sirve luchar, a menos de que Adrián me entregue el miraculous, ustedes dos están condenados.

-Adrián jamás te entregara el miraculous.- dijo tajante Marinette, Gabriel comenzó a reír

-Sigue soñando en que no lo ara, si de algo le importas tú y ese bastardo que llaman el máximo poder, ten por seguro que el vendrá.- Marinette frunció el ceño.

-Logras darte cuenta que este niño que espero es tu nieto, encarnación o no también llevara tu sangre, por ser el padre de su padre, ¿No puedes pensar por tu propia cuenta, tienes que seguir los ideales de tu otro yo?

-Hasta donde yo recuerdo no te he permitido hablarme con tanta familiaridad.- las palabras serias de Gabriel no amedrentaron a la azabache, esta le sostenía una mirada desafiante de forma inconsciente.

-Literalmente nos obligaste a casarnos sabiendo que podríamos despertar le máximo poder en cualquier momento, no sé si eres o muy estúpido o muy idiota a fin de cuentas es lo mismo.

Cuando Gabriel intento poner una mano sobre Marinette, una pequeña descarga de energía selo impidió, ella estaba sorprendida por lo sucedido. Él torció los labios en señal de molestia, ese máximo poder comenzaba a manifestarse muy rápido para su desgracia. Tomo su bastón y en un rápido movimiento lo clavo en la pared.

Marinette sentía su mejilla arder así como también algo bajar por ella, el máximo poder evitaba que la energía negativa tocara a su guardián, pero no era inmune a las armas, clara prueba era la herida en el rostro de la azabache.

La luz del son comenzó a lastimarle la cara, Plagg abrió sus ojos lentamente, no distinguía el lugar donde estaba, el aroma a orquídeas aun podía olerse en el aire.

-Odio cuando me drogan de esta forma- Fue lo primero que dijo

-Es medicina curativa, fue para que ayudar a tu otro yo a recuperar energías.- Wayzz estaba a sentado a su lado, Plagg le miro por unos segundos como si no lo reconociera, para después abrir sus ojitos de golpe.

-¡WAYZZ!- grito abrazando la pequeño kwami.

-Tan enérgico como siempre Plagg.- la pequeña tortuga correspondió al abrazo.- pero aun debes descansar, un destello verde cubrió al kwami haciendo que este incrementara dando paso a un joven de cabellos verdes y ojos del mismo color vestido similar a Plagg, lo que le diferencia era que sus ropas eran en diferentes variaciones de tonos verde.

Plagg tomo su forma humana, de ese modo mostraba más que no solo la cabeza vendada, sino el torso, y los brazos cubiertos por vendas.

-Ya había olvidado que esa era la forma que tenías al morir.- Fu entro a la habitación con una bandeja con comida, Plagg al verlo hizo una reverencia ante él con la cabeza.

-Lo lamento maestro, mi verdadera forma reside si él y yo nos fusionamos.- dijo mirando a Adrián inconsciente.

-Yo me refería al a edad, por lo general los portadores mueren a la misma edad que tenían ustedes cuando todo paso.- le corrigió, Plagg coloco una mano sobre su barbilla era cierto, Plagg murió poco después de cumplir los diecisiete años al igual que Tikki.

-Saben en estos tiempos una boda a esa edad ante la sociedad sería muy extraña y mal vista.- dijo despreocupado Plagg, Wayzz sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza el nunca cambiaria.

Plagg tomo el queso de la bandeja comenzando a comerlo Su mirada se clavó en Adrián no entendía el por qué se detuvo a pensar que sería de él ahora que ya despertaron el máximo poder.

-Hay algo que me gustaría mostrarte.- Fu lo saco de sus pensamientos, la mirada de Plagg se centró en la pequeña cajita, trago el queso de golpe tosiendo un poco por el acto… eso era…

-Las esperanzas aún no se pierden Plagg.- dijo Wayzz.

-U-un segundo, se supone que ya despertamos el máximo poder ¿Por qué ahora regreso? Quiero decir… una vez que Nuru y yo desaparezcamos ya no abra nada a que proteger.

-Estas equivocado Plagg, mientras exista el bien existirá el mal, es una balanza que no puede perder el equilibrio.- Fu abrió la cajita frente a Plagg, ese objeto no lo reconocía.- cuando los miraculous se unen generan un poder mayor "el máximo poder" similar al de un dios pero también pueden generar esto.

-El renacimiento.- sus palabras salieron en susurros, nuevamente miro a Adrián no quería admitirlo pero ahora sentía lastima por él.

-Tu protegido despertara en cualquier momento.- dijo por ultimo tanto Fu como Wayzz abandonaron la habitación.

 _-Marinette._

Escucho en su mente, la azabache abrió sus ojos seguía en cadenada en ese oscuro lugar donde la cúpula tenia cerrada la única escotilla entre la oscuridad noto un par de ojos carmesí vigilándola.

- _Marinette…Marinette._

 _-_ ¿Tikki?- susurro, era imposible que Tikki le hablara ella no tenía los pendientes consigo ¿estaría alucinando acaso?

Un pequeño destello lila apareció frente a ella junto a un kwami, este la inspecciono por varios segundos antes de comenzar a negar con la cabeza.

-Eres idéntica a ella.- dijo, Marinette torció los labios, le sorprendía que su enemigo fuera tan pequeño, podría derrotarlo de un solo manotazo si pudiera mover los brazos.

-¿Tanto fue tu odio porque Tikki eligió a Plagg en tu lugar?- fue lo primero que pregunto, el kwami guardo silencio para después soltar una pequeña risita.

-Por mi ese par de traidores se pueden morir.- espeto tomando u forma humana.- estas muy lejos de conocer la verdad.

-¿Cuál es entonces? ¿Por qué planear todo esto?

-Plagg fue el único de todos nosotros que nació en un lugar donde la muerte y destrucción gobiernan, el único que logro nacer en ese extraño lugar, yo emergí no muy lejos del lago de la vida, fui el más cercano al gran guardián, conozco todos sus secretos todo lo que se debía saber sobre los miraculous… pero entonces lo confeso Plagg después de casarse con Tikki obtendría el cargo como nuevo guardián, un lugar por el que luche toda mi existencia.

-Lo haces solo por vengarte, en todo caso ese tal guardián también es responsable de tu corrupción.- Nuru sonrío, claro que él también era culpable, pero no tanto para que le máximo poder le afectara, su odio era por quien le arrebato el poder.

-Esa cosa que llevas en el vientre me estorba, por otro lado adivino que te preguntas ¿Cómo lo descubrí? Bien no por nada son encarnaciones… me costó trabajo encontrar a mi otra mitad Gabriel tras conocer su historia, mi historia accedió a ayudar con esta venganza, pero entonces…-Nuru guardo silencio recordó el momento en que Adrián nació.

-¿Entonces qué?

-Plagg encarno como el hijo de Gabriel, nos dimos cuenta de inmediato, nos costó decidir qué hacer con él, si matarlo antes de que se encontrara con su otra mitad o dejarlo vivir, la segunda opción fue la mejor, Tikki y Plagg no pueden estar lejos uno del otro… Adrián fue un anzuelo y tu caíste en la trampa, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se encontraran nuevamente. Me ha costado matar a cada uno de ustedes por siglos, esta vez quise hacer algo diferente eliminarlos junto a ese máximo poder.

Nuru regreso a su forma como kwami desapareciendo del lugar, no entendía más le hecho de que esa criatura estaba loca corroída por el deseo de la venganza, Adrián no la dejaría sola.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Nuru está loco! Con este cao les doy la noticia que ya solo quedan dos más para terminar la historia ToT pero no lloren aun nos queda Destino y los amos del mal, prepárense que la pelea definitiva esta apunto de llegar muajajaja**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el cap.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias aclaraciones, lo que sea todo es bien venido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización n.n**_


	20. Máximo poder

_**Cap19 Máximo poder.**_

Sus ojos e abrieron lentamente, le dolía la cabeza, apenas logro distinguir la pequeña figura de Plagg mirándole con preocupación.

-¿Plagg?- pregunto, el kwami le dio su espacio para que pudiera sentarse sobre el tufon, estaba mareado.-¡Marinette!

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien.- Adrián se giró rápidamente a ver a Fu, ahora que recordaba la última vez que hablaron este último término drogándolo.

-¡¿Cómo puede estar bien si me drogo?!- exclamo, Fu sonrió divertido mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- Realmente no te drogo, ha vivido tantos años que sabe realmente le funcionamiento de las plantas para relajar el cuerpo y la mente, solo te puso a dormir nuevamente.- explico Plagg omitiendo el hecho que eso también le afecto a él y el mareo junto al dolor de cabeza eran los efectos secundarios.

-Como ya lo dijo Plagg ustedes dos necesitaban descansar, la pelea que están por llevar será dura y la última.- la tranquilidad que antes poseía el maestro se desvaneció, su rostro se tornó oscuro.

Adrián no comprendía sus palabras, le sorprendió el ver como Fu cambiaba su semblante al igual que Plagg.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto algo incómodo por el silencio generado.

-Como bien ya te abras enterado joven, hace mucho tiempo nosotros vivíamos en un mundo lleno de paz, uno de los miraculous fue corrompido y solo un máximo poder podrá purificarlo.- Adrián asintió, conocía toda esa historia.- pero hay que pagar un alto precio.

-El miraculous corrompido se purificara con ayuda del máximo poder y al mismo tiempo destruirá la fuente que lo llevo a tal corrupción.- hablo Plagg sus pequeños ojos demostraban una mescla entre la pena y la tristeza dirigida solamente a él.

-No comprendo como un máximo poder podría purificar al miraculous, si eso es mi futuro hijo ¿Cómo? Es decir Marinette solo tiene unos cuantos días de embarazo.

-No es necesario esperar hasta ese nacimiento.- comenzó a explicarle Fu.- si bien la vida de un ser también esta en juego el máximo poder se obtiene al unir ambos miraculous que generan el equilibrio perfecto.- EL rubio enarco una ceja, no entendía sus palabras.- el poder simplemente ya fue fusionado ladybug lleva consigo toda esa energía solo necesita de tu anillo para exteriorizarlo pero como dije hay que pagar un alto precio.

-¿Cuál?

-Tu muerte.- Adrián abrió los ojos de golpe, Plagg dijo esas palabras de un modo tan frio y seco que la sangre se le helo por completo, su mirada se posó entonces sobre le guardián esperando una mejor explicación que esa.

-El máximo poder se encargara de purificar y destruir la fuente de la corrupción… como dije antes cuando nuestro mundo existía la corrupción de Nuru no fue porque Tikki eligiera a Plagg en su lugar, Nuru era muy apegado a mí en aquel entonces, cuando decidí que Plagg tomaría mi lugar como guardián el desastre comenzó.

-Mi maestro.- comenzó Wayzz, o yo en ese entonces tomamos la decisión de cederle el lugar a Plagg porque confiábamos en él, con ellos se demostraría que no era un peligro y mantendría en orden la vida que entonces llevábamos.

Las memorias pasadas que Tikki le había mostrado no hace mucho regresaron fugaces a su mente, la petición de Plagg y algunas palabras de la pelirroja que no comprendió del todo bien, al final la imagen de Marinette lo trajo de regreso a la realidad.

Con algo de dificultad se levantó de su lugar.

-Sabemos que aunque te pida guardar la calma no lo aras e iras a donde ladybug está atrapada.- Adrián no contesto.- Ni siquiera conoces el lugar donde la tiene.

-No necesito saberlo.- dijo de forma seca y cortante.- Hawk Moth quiere mi anillo él solo me mostrara el camino a con Marinette, aceptare lo que sea que pase.

Plagg siguió a su protegido, cuando ambos salieron Wayzz miro a su maestro tomar una pose meditativa, ¿No aria nada pro ayudarlo?

-Maestro…-Fu apenas le miro para después cerrar sus ojos nuevamente, sabía lo que pensaba pero todo era necesario… miro la pequeña cajita sobre la mesita si había regresado era pro que el mal jamás desaparecería.

-Parece que lo has olvidado Wayzz.- dijo Fu.- El máximo poder no solamente destruye.

-Sino que también concede…- susurro, sonrió ligeramente si su maestro confiaba en esos jóvenes el debía de hacer lo mismo a fin de cuentas… había regresado.

Con el cuerpo adolorido comenzó a alejarse de la pequeña cabaña que lo resguardo, hasta donde recordaba en su último enfrentamiento se encontraban a los límites de la ciudad y ahora parecía estar en un campo abierto, sin duda alguna la ciudad estaba muy lejos.

-¿Cómo es que logramos llegar tan lejos?- se cuestionó Plagg negó simplemente con la cabeza el tampoco sabía que responderle ante ello.

-Genio ¿Cómo piensas encontrar a tu padre?- le cuestiono Plagg, Adrián suspiro pesadamente aunque dijo que su padre iría por el o mejor dicho el miraculous no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo.

Cada minuto que pasaba comenzó a ser una tortura para ella, de un momento a otro sin explicarse el por qué, sus fuerzas comenzaron a debilitarse, el cuerpo le dolía a sobre manera, sobre todo el vientre, era como si algo le electrocutara por dentro. Su cuerpo temblaba sin control, intentaba con nulo éxito callar los gemidos de dolor que sentía, no quería demostrar lo mal que estaba en ese momento.

-¿Duele?- la voz de Gabriel resonó en aquel lugar, Marinette le miro intentando mitigar el dolor.- es normal ahora que el poder fluye libremente por tu cuerpo y al no tener el miraculous no lograr contenerlo.

-¿C-como lo sabes?- el simple hecho de mover sus labios le causaba otra oleada de dolor, Gabriel no cambiaba su expresión seria ni tampoco dejaba de verla.

-Lo mismo le ocurrió a la madre de Adrián.- contesto, Marinette entre cerro los ojos por la sorpresa y el dolor.- su embarazo fue muy complicado entonces ignoraba que dentro de ella se encontraba la encarnación de un kwami en muchas ocasiones nos dimos al a idea de que tarde o temprano ella perdería al bebe, pero entonces ocurrió su nacimiento prematuro, mi esposa siguió con vida solo tres años más y después murió.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con migo?- las cadenas se sacudieron con fuerza, no lograba contener toda esa energía lo mejor sería si en ese momento lograra quedar inconsciente, más le era imposible es como si ese poder no se lo permitiera.

-Piénsalo de este modo, puede que sin el miraculous de tu otra mitad, ese niño nunca verá la luz del sol y tú tampoco, puede que me ahorren la molestia de eliminarlos por lo que parece… no te queda mucho tiempo.

Marinette comenzó a sudar frio por esas palabras, su hijo la estaba matando lentamente.

Gabriel se acercó a ella con claras intenciones de colocar una mano encima, y como la vez anterior una descarga de energía se lo impidió más esta vez fue diferente, cuando el cuerpo de Marinette emitió esa descarga, ella grito hasta quedarse sin aliento. Gabriel sonrió triunfante para Adrián no abra mejor tortura que ver a esa mujer muriendo lentamente por su culpa.

Seguían caminando sin rumbo fijo, a pesar de aceptar el hecho de que estaba perdido y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de adonde ir algo muy en su interior que lo inquietaba le decía era el camino correcto.

Aun par de metros adelante en el camino, Adrián distinguió un pequeño brillo, acelero el paso hasta llegar a ese lugar, un enorme espejo estaba hay en medio de la nada, por el brillo y color del marco le hicieron recordar al último enemigo con el que peleo antes de perder la conciencia.

-Nathalie.- tras del espejo, apareció mirror, su expresión seria que caracterizaba a la asistente de su padre no desaparecía ni siquiera después de ser akumisada. Pronto un grito le alerto.- ¡Marinette!

En el espejo, comenzó a formarse la imagen de Marinette encadenada, intentando controlar sus gritos, por la expresión en su rostro y la forma violenta con la que se movía contra su voluntad dedujo que estaba sufriendo.

-No tiene el miraculous.- dijo con espanto el kwami, Adrián frunció el ceño mientras apretaba los puños- ¿Qué le han hecho?

-Mi maestro no ha hecho nada.- hablo miror, su mirada parecía perdida en un punto fijo a la nada, su forma de hablar era tosca, demasiado forzada, clara señal de que Nathalie se oponía a la posesión.

-Un segundo ¿Qué no habías liberado a ella del akuma?- para el rubio era también un misterio, ahora que lo mencionaba su kwami, estaba seguro de haberla liberado.

-Es por que el akuma no estaba en el brazalete.- la imagen de Marinette desapareció del espejo siendo sustituida por la de Hawk Moth.- si quieres recuperar esto.- dijo mostrando los pendientes de ladybug.- y a la mujer solo tienes que atravesar el espejo.

Adrián no tenía tiempo para pensar sus palabras ni siquiera en pensar si eso era o no una trampa, dio un paso al frente pero Plagg en su forma humana le impidió seguir avanzando.

-¿Qué haces Plagg?- exigió saber, este miro con desconfianza el reflejo de Hawk Moth.

-Se lo que piensas Adrián, sé que no vas a detenerte a pensar si es o no una trampa pero es lo único que tienes a la mano, creo saber que le pasa a Marinette.

-Habla.

-Sin Tikki con ella, el poder no tiene modo de contenerse, está usando el cuerpo de su guardián para exteriorizar su energía, sin el miraculous, Marinette no puede controlarlo.- explico.

-Entonces apresurémonos a recuperar los pendientes y a liberarla.- la seguridad en sus palabras hicieron sonreír a Plagg el rubio era un verdadero idiota enamorado igual que él…

-Sera difícil recuperar los pendiente y al mismo tiempo mantener con vida a Marinette junto al máximo poder- su rostro se tornó sumamente serio, sus verdes ojos se posaron sobre los de Adrián.- en cuento estemos frente a ella deberás darle el anillo.- dijo.

-Pero la transformación…

-Somos el mismo, confía en mi… a fin de cuenta ya tenemos el tiempo contado.

-Plagg…transfórmame.

Con la transformación finalizada, Chat Noir entro por el espejo, noto la figura de Marinette sacudirse por la enorme descarga de poder a un par de metro de él.

-¡Marinette!- grito, en cuanto se dispuso a ir con ella, un golpe tras su espalda le hizo inclinarse, le habían tomado desprevenido.

-¡Adrián!- grito la azabache.

-Te esperábamos hijo.- tras de él Hawk Moth le había golpeado con el filo de s bastón, el traje le ayudo a resistir lo que pudo ser una herida fatal.- intenta quitármelos si te atreves.- le reto mostrándole los pendientes, Chat apretó los labios sacando su bastón comenzado a pelear nuevamente con su padre.

Miror cruzo el espejo para ir en ayuda de su maestro, sin ladybug la pelea contra esos dos le sería un tanto difícil, más su objetivo no era pelear en esos momentos. Su padre atacaba sin darle oportunidad de encontrar una grieta en sus estocadas, cada movimiento era limpio y rápido… observo a Miror colocarse a su espalda, no era justo para Nathalie ser usada de ese modo y menos para la idea que se acaba de ocurrirle.

Con la ayuda de su bastón se colocó a espaldas de ella, haciendo que su arma se extendiera rápidamente lanzándola contra su padre, este apenas y logro esquivar a su creación, Chat aprovecho esa pequeña distracción para correr a donde Marinette.

-¡Adrián!- grito, Hawk Moth lanzo su bastón contra ellos. Adrián apenas logro reaccionar y hacer a un lado a Marinette, Adrián mordió su lengua fuertemente para evitar gritar por el dolor.

El bastón que su padre había lanzado le había atravesado completamente le hombro izquierdo. Respiro agitado, Hawk Moth se acercaba a ellos con paso seguro.

Chat, tomo una grana bocanada de aire para después quitarse el bastón que lo atravesaba y regresarlo a su dueño de la misma forma.

-Nada mal.- le alago. Su hijo no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Chat retrocedió un par de pasos para sujetar la mano de Marinette, le dio la espalda a su padre.

-¡No lo hagas!- con terror Marinette observo las intenciones de chat para quitarse el anillo.

-Estaré bien princesa.- le sonrío Adrián se quitó el anillo, una intensa luz verde cubrió su cuerpo.

Hawk Moth arrugo la frente, lo que tenía frente a sus ojos era la verdadera apariencia de Plagg en su primera vida, el cabello rubio con algunos mechones negros, uno de sus ojos era más verde que el otro. Sonrió de manera triunfante cosa que le provocó al villano gruñir verdaderamente enfadado; nuevamente se inclinó frente a Marinette para colocarle el anillo, el dolor comenzó a desaparecer casi por arte de magia.

-A-adrián…-el asintió.

-Así que por fin lograste fusionarte con tu otra mitad ¿Cuánto durara?- pregunto sarcástico si bien sabia esa fusión especial no le duraría mucho el cuerpo original hace bastante que desapareció del mundo.

-Lo suficiente para derrotarte.- respondió tajante.- ¡CATACLISMO!- invoco, Hawk Moth por un momento pensó que utilizaría su don para eliminarlo y conseguir el miraculous de Marinette, más se equivocó.

Adrián utilizo su don para liberar a Marinette de aquellas cadenas.

-¿De qué te sirve liberarla? Sin el kwami o el miraculous no tiene oportunidad alguna.

-Cinco minutos.- dijo el rubio ignorando las palabras de Hawk Moth.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Marinette, él se giró a verla sobre su hombro.

-Cinco minutos es todo lo que me queda, esta vez es mi turno de ayudarte de no ser una carga para ti, recupera tus pendientes yo te daré tiempo.

Marinette miro distraída el anillo en su mano, sin el Adrián no tendría oportunidad de transformase nuevamente de salir ileso contra su padre, ella no podría usarlo sin el kwami, Adrián pareció leer sus dudas en su mente, la tomo en brazos y se alejó lo más posible de Hawk Moth, una vez así Adrián la beso de forma apasionada más duro poco no tenían tiempo que perder, esperando que con ese beso las dudas de su esposa se disiparan.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **¿Quién tiene lista ya su caja de pañuelos? Me temo que voy a darles una triste noticia y es que este es el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, el siguiente capitulo será le final de la historia como para Adrián ToT ( se va a llorar aun rincón oscuro en espera de la muchedumbre que piensa en darle casería) o ¿no? Soy impredecible xD**_

 _ **Y bueno espero les gustara este cap.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones mi dirección para mandarme a la mafia china por mi cabeza lo que sea todo es bien venido n.n**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización**_


	21. Ojos inocentes

_**Cap20 Ojos inocentes.**_

Marinette no podía hacer nada en esos momentos mientras que Gabriel poseyera sus pendientes, el anillo solo calmaba su dolor, era inútil en todo caso, las palabras de Adrián resonaron en su cabeza, solo tenía cinco minutos.

 _-Marinette…_

 _-_ ¡Tikki! ¿Dónde estás Tikki?- un pequeño destello rojo salió de entre una de las manos de Hawk Moth.

 _-Marinette, escúchame debes recuperar el miraculous._

 _-_ Pero ¿Cómo? Mientras ellos estén peleando no puedo acercarme.- sus ojos azules se centraron en la pelea que Adrián sostenía con su padre, el simple hecho de recordar que Adrián moriría en cuanto recuperara el miraculous le partía el corazón.

 _-El miraculous es parte de ti, confía en Adrián._

Adrián atacaba cual gato a Hawk Moth, valiéndose solo de sus propias manos para atacar y defenderse, los movimientos que ejecutaba con su brazo izquierdo eran lentos y toscos por la herida producida. Hawk Moth le golpeo el costado con su bastón en ese instante un destello blanco se formó en su mente, era como ser transportado momentáneamente a una especie de paraíso.

Sentada sobre la grama logro distinguir una figura femenina de largos cabellos rubios, arrodillada y con las manos entre cruzadas en forma de rezo. Al abrir sus ojos regreso a la realidad; no comprendió eso, era una especie de visión.

-Ahora lo entiendes, he ganado no podrás hacer ya nada.- le dijo Hawk Moth cuando lo derribo, Adrián respiraba agitado, esa especie de visión pareció robarle fuerza.- Aunque entregaras tu miraculous y tengas el tiempo contado literalmente no eres rival para mí, entiéndelo.

-Mentira.- Adrián lanzo una patada al aire alejando a su padre para darse la oportunidad de levantarse, logro distinguir el destello rojo en su mano cerrada, Marinette debía recuperar esos pendientes a como diera lugar.

Se arrodillo en el suelo ahogando un grito de dolor, miror le había atacado por la espalda clavando un cristal en su pierna derecha. Tomo el cristal lanzándolo contra ella, dicho objeto exploto antes de poder si quiera hacerle daño.

-A mi criterio te quedan menos de cinco minutos.- dijo irónico.

Marinette pro su parte trataba de ideas un plan para distraer a Hawk Moth y recuperar sus pendientes, si hasta ahora lo que le ha pasado le enseño algo podría ponerlo en práctica, seria a arriesgado más otra opción no tenía. Mordió sus labios insegura, no era momento de dudar tenía que ayudar costara lo que costara.

Miror comenzó a levantarse del suelo, la explosión pareció aturdirla por un segundo, Marinette puso ambas manos en la espalda de Nathalie generándole una onda de energía que la dejo inconsciente y más que eso, la libero del akuma escondido en su colgante.

El acto no paso desapercibido para Hawk Moth, esa mujer había encontrado uno de los buenos usos de ese máximo poder, gruño molesto, alejo a Adrián de el con una hábil patada en el estómago, es consciente de que no puede ponerle una mano encima pues la energía no selo permitiría, pero eso no excluía el uso de armas, ante eso no era invulnerable. Alisto su bastón cual jabalina dispuesto a lanzarla contra de ella.

-¡Marinette!- grito Adrián, la azabache observo el arma ir directo a ella, era tan rápido que sentía no podría esquivarlo.

-¡Adrián!- grito, como un parpadeo Adrián se colocó frente a ella recibiendo el ataque, el bastón le atravesó en el estómago.- ¡Adrián!

El miraba a su padre con rabia, había jurado no dejarle hacer daño a Marinette, a su Lady, gruño al sacar el arma de su interior estaba gravemente herido, el tiempo se le agotaba y sumado a eso ya había perdido demasiada sangre.

-Que idiota, deberías aprovechar mejor tu escaso tiempo de vida.- Adrián lentamente se puso de pie, intento dar un paso, pero termino de regreso en el suelo.

-Adrián ya basta, yo…

-Yo voy a protegerte.- le dijo sonriendo.- eh aceptado lo que va a pasar y si voy a morir me alegra saber que será pro tus manos, por hacer lo correcto, por luchar.

Marinette abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, se mordió el labio inferior oprimiendo de tal modo el llanto, si ambos habían nacido destinados a estar juntos ¿Por qué debía ver como Adrián moría por ella? Y mientras ella estaba hay solo observando sin hacer nada, ese no era su estilo, esa no era Ladybug… no, en esos momentos era Marinette; en carnación o no ella manejaría su propio destino.

Ayudo a ponerse de pie a Adrián, quedaban menos de dos minutos para que la transformación terminara. Sin explicarse el cómo o por que Marinette le brindo un poco de su energía para ayudarle a moverse.

El ahora armado con el bastón de su padre fue a por él, Gabriel sonreía en ese estado y con esos torpes movimientos su "hijo" no era riba para él, no en esa vida ni en ninguna otra. Adrián sonrió de igual modo y fue entonces que Hawk Moth borro su sonrisa… de un hábil movimiento y utilizando la energía brindada por Marinette logro arrebatarle el par de pendientes.

-¡Marinette!- grito al lanzarle los pendientes, Hawk Moth intento evitar que la azabache tomara las joyas del suelo, más Adrián se lo impidió.

Al tener los pendientes en sus manos, dudo por un segundo en colocárselos.

 _-Marinette…_

Ladeo la cabeza un par de veces, no podía darse el lujo de dudar, no podía dejarse dominar por el miedo de lo que podría pasar al colocarse los pendientes un destello blanco apareció en su mente.

Se había transportado a un lugar sumamente diferente, a una especie de campo abierto, a lo lejos una figura de largo cabello rubio mantenía su rostro elevado al cielo dejando que le viento jugara con sus cabellos, de sus manso emergían un par de luces de colores.

Regreso a la realidad. Podía sentir el tiempo de Adrián terminarse.

-Marinette tienes que hacerlo.- frente a ella estaba Tikki, la azabache miro por breves segundos en el enfrentamiento que sostenía Adrián.-Concéntrate… concéntrate en ese poder que llevas dentro.

Cerró sus ojos, las imágenes de aquella figura regresaron a su mente nuevamente, una luz blanca cubrió todo el lugar.

-¡No!- grito Gabriel.

Marinette y Tikki se habían fisionado junto al máximo poder, su apariencia cambio a como Tikki lucia antes, algunos echones de su cabello se tornaron de color rojo, mientras que uno de sus ojos tonaba su color azul a uno más oscuro. Ella extendió sus manos generando en la derecha una luz roja y en la izquierda una luz verde, ambas luces se juntaron entresi mesclando sus colores, eso era el máximo poder.

- _No puedo.-_ Dijo internamente.- _No puedo no quiero perderlo._

 _Todo estará bien._

Aquella imagen regreso a su mente, esa mujer le decía que no debía de temer.

-¡Ya has hecho suficiente daño!- exclamo, el cuerpo de Adrián comenzó a iluminarse de un color verde, la fusión estaba terminando.- Por siglos te has salido con la tuya Nuru, ya es hora de que pares con todo esto.

-Atrévete a hacerlo y lo mataras a él- reto, Hawk Moth estaba retando a Marinette para lanzarle el máximo poder y terminar con esa maldición.

-¡Hazlo ya!- grito Adrián, de los ojos de Marinette comenzaron a salir lagrimas que intentaba contener con nulo éxito.

El tiempo comenzó a detenerse para todos, todo a su alrededor fue cubierto por una combinación entre colores rojos y verdes. Nuru se separó de Gabriel se negaba rotundamente a ser purificado más antes de que se lograra el objetivo el kwami se unió al broche que poco a poco comenzaba a quebrarse y tornarse de un color lila más claro, más puro.

 _Adios…My lady._

Marinette bajo sus manos asustada, la voz de Adrián fue demasiado distante… no, él no podía.

-¡Adrián!

Ya todo había terminado, Gabriel estaba inconsciente en el suelo y el broche a varios metros de distancia de él, ya no sentía las energías negativas en ese lugar.

-¡Adrián! ¡Adrián por favor despierta!- asustada movía el cuerpo del rubio manchando sus manso de sangre, Tikki se separos de los pendientes, mirando la escena con pena.

Marinette se quito el anillo y lo coloco en la mano de Adrián y después poniendo esta sobre su mejilla, la sentía fría, no sentía su calidez.

La escena era demasiado familiar para Tikki… Marinette y Adrián tenían las apariencias que Plagg y ella tenían cuando todo menso, a su pesar no podía sentir la energía de Plagg esta se había extinguido para siempre…

-Regresa.- pidió en sollozos.- Adrián regresa… Perdóname por todo, perdóname por mentirte, por no confiar en ti, por haber creído que ya había dejado de sentir algo por ti, creí estar enamorada de dos personas diferentes, pero siempre fuiste tú…Adrián no me dejes…te deseo a mi lado…Te amo.

 _Te deseo a mi lado_

Tikki abrió sus ojos de golpe. La escena era la misma a cuando Plagg murió de eso no cabía la menor duda… y el deseo… el deseo fue el mismo...ese fue su deseo.

Ella sonrío, aquello aun no terminaba.

Las lágrimas de Marinette cayeron sobre la mano de Adrián a un sobre su mejilla, sobre el anillo, el color de los mechones negros en el cabello del rubio comenzaron a desvanecerse, lo mismo para los mechones rojos de Marinette, estaban regresando a la normalidad, a su nueva vida. Sintió un pequeño rose sobre su mejilla, como si este limpiara sus lágrimas, sentía calidez… lentamente abrió sus ojos para después abrirlos de golpe.

Adrián le estaba mirando, le estaba sonriendo.

-P-pero…- balbuceo sorprendida.

-El máximo poder no solo destruye la fuente de toda maldad, sino que también concede, renace.-Explico Tikki, del anillo salió una pequeña esfera de color verde la cual se expandió para después mostrar la pequeña figura de Plagg.

Marinette entonces miro fijamente a Adrián se notaba débil, sus lágrimas se desbordaron son control por sus ojos, estaba feliz Adrián, su amado Adrián había regresado con ella.

-Pensé que te había perdido.- dijo estando entre sus brazos, Adrián la abrazo tratando de consolarla, por un segundo él también se pensó muerto, pero fue extraño el sentía todo lo que pasaba en su exterior más no podía despertar ¿Qué paso en realidad?

\- No podía soportar el hecho de dejarte sola a ti y a mi hijo.-Marinette sonrío.

\- Tonto… este bebe no es tu hijo, es hijo de Chat Noir.- bromeo ambos rieron por tal ocurrencia.

Adrián miro a su padre con pena, era una lástima que terminara de ese modo, encarnación o no, le quería, era su padre después de todo.

-Sigue con vida.- dijo Plagg algo débil, al igual que Adrián este era ayudado por Tikki.

-Vámonos, ya no tenemos más que hacer aquí.- dijo el rubio.

Los cuatro salieron, de aquel lugar dejando a Gabriel y a Nathalie, si ambos despertaban sin recordar nada todo sería mucho mejor.

De entre la oscuridad, Salió un pequeño Akuma el cual se fuciono con el broche… la historia aún no había terminado.

En las noticias se había generado un escándalo en torno a Gabriel Agreste, según rumores el diseñador más famoso de Paris había sido secuestrado junto a su asistente por motivos desconocidos, su hijo el modelo más famoso de Paris no quería hablar al respecto, pues él jamás recibió llamadas o cartas donde lo extorsionaran por algún tipo de rescate o algo parecido, todo era bastante sospechoso.

Gabriel quien aparentemente no recordaba nada del "Secuestro" había terminado por el resto de su vida postrado en una silla de ruedas.

Después de aquello… el tiempo comenzaba a pasar rápido y tranquilo.

-Pensé que tu vida giraba en torno al modelaje.- dijo algo cansada Marinette, la verdad desde que Adrián asumió el puesto como director creativo sustituyendo a su padre, se sorprendió que Adrián Agreste tuviera una maestría en diseño.

-Bueno alguien tenía que heredar todo esto.- dijo divertido, se acercó a ella para besar su frente.

La mirada de Marinette se centró un poco más lejos en esa enorme oficina, sus ojos demostraban ternura por la escena contemplada.

Plagg y Tikki flotaban prestando suma atención a esos inquietos movimientos, un par de ojos inocentes color verde les inspeccionaba de forma curiosa para después soltar un balbuceo que bien pudo interpretarse como una risa. Adrián separo su mirada de los bocetos que Marinette le había llevado, se levantó del escrito y se acercó a la pequeña cuna que tenía en la oficina.

Entre sus manos tomo a Emma su pequeña princesa, quien no paraba de reír. Marinette sonrió acercándose a ellos. Por primera vez en su vida podía considerarse enteramente feliz, tenía una hermosa niña, tenía al esposo perfecto ¿Qué más le podía pedir al a vida?

Cuando todo comenzó ambos se había metido en un tentador juego, donde generarían un dulce pecado.

Fuera del edificio, Fu sonreía mientras sostenía una pequeña cajita que contenía un miraculous dentro.

-La vida es una balanza, jamás perderá su equilibrio.- dijo.

-Siempre ha tomado las mejores decisiones maestro.- Dijo Wayzz, para después comenzar a retirarse del lugar.

 _Quince años después._

El tiempo seguía pasando, el bien y el mal comprendieron entonces que no pueden existir el uno sin el otro, más siempre debían abrirse a dar nuevas oportunidades.

Sumida en la oscuridad de su habitación, sus ojos miraban detalladamente la luna, dejando que le viento jugara con sus cabellos, por sobre los edificios podía ver las figuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir alejare a gran velocidad, posiblemente un akuma apareció nuevamente.

-¿Piensas en ir a ayudarles?- dijo una pequeña criatura tras de ella.

-Supongo que es lo correcto.- le respondía, la criaturita podía ver en sus ojos inocentes gran determinación y valor.

\- Entonces hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo Emma.

-Beeb…Transforme.

Simplemente la historia no podría terminar Jamás.

 _ **FIN.**_

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **¿Se terminó? ¡Buaaa! Que dolor… es enserio esta linda historia termino, como podrán darse cuenta eh dejado un final bastante abierto, puede que se haga una secuela, puede que no… no se la verdad xD**_

 _ **Por otro lado, quiero agradecerles a todos por su apoyo, como bien dije al principio de esta historia, hace mucho que no hacia un fi casi de largo, y me han ayudado a mejorar, a motivarme con cada capítulo (Sobre todo en la ortografía que descuide bastante, prometo mejorar y lo hice n.n)… Muchas, pero muchas gracias a todos por sus Reviews por sus MP donde me perdonaban la vida solo por continuar la historia… aún quedan otras dos así que no me maten aun. Y por que simplemente los amo, sin ustedes esta historia no habría dado para más capítulos solo se hubiese quedado como un Drabble QoQ…me es difícil escribir las siguientes palabras pero enserio realmente me encariñe con esta historia (aún quedan otras dos pero esta es la primera historia de Miraculous ladybug que eh comenzado y extendido y le tengo mucho cariño jeje) bueno ya mucho drama.**_

 _ **Espero esta historia les gustara.**_

 _ **Hasta el próximo Fanfic**_

 _ **Bye bye.**_


End file.
